Harry Potter y el ultimo Templario
by Anubisss
Summary: ¿Que harias si te salvara la vida un encapuchado que estuvo apunto de matar a la hermana de tu mejor amigo? ¿Qué harias si te dijeran que abrieron un sello milenario tan solo para liberarar a un hechicero para que te acesine? La Orden del Fenix a vuelt
1. El Medallón

Prologo ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Lunes, 14 de Abril del 2003  
  
Hoy como lo prometí pondré mi historia del quinto curso de Harry Potter en la escuela de magiay hechicería. Creo que mi historia esta maldita, siempre la borran o se traba o hasta es victima de atentados hackers. Pero que puedo hacer, espero que les agrade y me den su opinión. Esta es la quinta vez que pongo mi historia, espero que ahora si dure. Créanme el F.F. que van a leer a continuación va estar algo largo y espero que dentro de poco ponga la dirección donde estén algunos dibujos que son envase a mi historia. Ojala pongan sus opiniones para que sepa que les gusta mi historia y continué, ok. Tratare de poner un capitulo cada dos días, pero no es seguro ya que se me dificulta mucho escribir por falta de tiempo, aunque en estas vacaciones de Semana Santa tratare de escribir todo lo que pueda.  
  
Menciono algo de la leyenda del Santo grial, el oráculo de Apolo, la Orden del Temple del trovador Wolfram y algo de Anubis, y obviamente la historia de Harry que es la base. Todo esto moldeado a mi forma.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Reseña  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Un aire macabro se percibe y vuela entre el Mundo Mágico, acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos acongojan a todos los brujos del mundo, todos presienten que algo va a suceder y un rumor como veneno pasa de boca en boca transmitiendo una ola de terror: Lord Voldemort ha vuelto y mas temible que nunca. La Asociación Internacional de Brujos (AIB), da a conocer una terrible noticia, el Colegio Atlántico de Nuevo Mundo, uno de los colegios mas importantes del mundo fue destruido y hecho ceniza. La (AIB) pide a los colegios del mundo que proporcionen ayuda a los estudiantes y profesores que perdieron su colegio para que no pierdan sus estudios. Hogwarts le proporciona acobijo a muchos de los estudiantes que perdieron su escuela. Mientras tanto Harry no esta enterado de todo lo que pasa en el mundo mágico pero en el día de su cumpleaños recibe algo bastante curioso, un medallón hecho de Blamenta y con una estrella de ocho picos en el centro. Jamas se imagino que desde ese momento un aterrador encapuchado le salvaría la vida un par de ocasiones. Una nueva aventura acaba de comenzar junto al quinto curso en Hogwarts, pero podrá Harry no caer ante las revelaciones trágicas del pasado y de su futuro. Nuevas amistades, nuevos enemigos y extraños aliados entrelazan un misterio que terminan en un solo punto, las antorchas de Felimpia. Lord Vodemort a reunido a cientos de seguidores pero una vieja orden secreta a resurgido para ponerle frente a estos nuevos días oscuros, los ancianos se han reunido, la Orden del Fénix ha vuelto. Harry tendrá que responsabilizarse de lo que es y de sus elecciones, ¿pero lo lograra?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
Capitulo 1 El medallón  
Era una noche tranquila en la calle de Private Drive, un condominio que podría decirse respetable, en uno de los hogares, en ese lugar vivía un muchacho de cabello rebelde, alto, delgado, de ojos verdes y con una cicatriz en forma de rayo, llamado Harry Potter. En si no era un muchacho normal ya que el estudiaba en el colegio Hogwarts, la escuela de magia y hechicería. Harry se encontraba recostado en su cama viendo su reloj y estaba pensando que en unos segundos cumpliría 15 años. Después de un rato el reloj marcó la una de la mañana volteo a un rincón donde tenia la jaula de Hedwig su lechuza pero esta se encontraba vacía. Después empezó a pensar en Cedric Digory, el muchacho que murió a manos de Voldemort cuando los dos cogieron la copa de los tres magos. Después pensó en que Voldemort a regresado y más fuerte que nunca . Sus pensamientos cambiaron en Sirius su padrino, y se preguntó, en donde estaría. En ese momento sé hoyo un golpe en su ventana. Harry volteo rápidamente y distinguió una lechuza alocada que se había estrellado en el vidrio. Harry sabia de quien era esa ruidosa lechuza, era Pig, la lechuza de Ron su mejor amigo que había conocido en Hogwarts. Así que Harry se apresuro a abrir la ventana y tomó el paquete. Algo impresionado por la exactitud de la lechuza se dirigía a su escritorio, que estaba algo acabado, para abrir el paquete. Otras lechuzas entraron, en total eran cuatro. Todas dejaron su paquete enzima de la cama y después se dirigieron a los los bebederos de Hedwig pero ésta parecía algo molesta por la multitud que estaba tratando de beber en sus aposentos así que picoteo a las lechuzas que tenia alrededor para poder beber primero pero Pig ,uluando fuertemente, esquivo a Hedwig y fue la primera en beber. Harry vio divertido este acontecimiento y después se apresuro a abrir el sobre del paquete de Ron.  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Felicidades por tu Quinceavo cumpleaños, espero que tus familiares no te estén haciendo la vida tan pesada. Mis padres, mis demás hermanos sobretodo Ginny y yo te mandamos felicitaciones. Esperamos todos con ansias que vengas a la madriguera, mi padre me dijo que Dumbledore ya le dio permiso para que puedas venir. Así que cuando quieras, mándame a Hedwig para que mi papá baya por ti. Recuerda que si te duele la cicatriz no dudes en avisarnos o mejor a un, avísale a Dumbledore.  
  
Espero que te guste el regalo, tu tenaz, guapo, valiente, fuerte y simpático amigo Ron.  
  
Harry se alegro mucho al leer su carta pero le pareció algo exagerada la firma que puso Ron. Rápidamente desenvolvió el paquete que en si no era muy grande pero muy pesado y cuando logro abrirlo vio un estuche de varias plumas mágicas escolares de varios colores y una que decía que era una pluma mágica de dictado. La tomo y le pareció que ya la había visto en alguna parte, - Harry en voz baja dijo que era igual a la pluma que portaba Rita Skeeter, la reportera del profeta, que lo metió en un sin fin de líos. Al recordarlo, puso un gesto de desagrado y metió la pluma mágica en su estuche, pero le agradó mucho el regalo .Se dirigió a su cama a tomar la carta de unos de los paquetes mas pequeños.  
Querido Harry:  
  
Felicidades, espero que te la estés pasando bien y espero que ya hayas hecho tus deberes. Espero que mi regalo te guste, lo compre en una tienda muy importante aquí en Bulgaria. No tienes idea de que tan fascinante es Bulgaria, ya que tienen costumbres tan diferentes a las nuestras y ruinas tan antiguas como el castillo de Hogwarts. Ya en el colegio te contare todo.  
  
Recuerda, si te duele la cicatriz avísale a Dumbledore. Tu amiga Hermione  
  
Harry estaba contento porque ya había acabado con los deberes, ya que esperaba ir a la madriguera, en los últimos días de vacaciones, pero algo que le alegro y lo entristeció que sus dos mejores amigos mencionaron si le dolía la cicatriz. El sabia que estaban preocupados por él por lo acontecido del curso anterior. Eso le volvió a recordar que Voldemort no descansaría hasta verlo muerto. Así que abrió el paquete y vio una bufanda negra muy elegante, que terminaba con un trozo de piel de dragón negro. Así que tomo el cuarto paquete que por el tamaño sabia de quien era.  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Espero que te la estés pasando bien con tus tíos, es broma ya sé que no tus tíos son unos pesados. De todas formas buenos cumplidos y buena suerte. Espera a ver mis nuevas criaturas que he adquirido, ¡Son hermosas! Pero creo que no podré dar clases los primeros días ya que me encuentro un poco lejos de Hogwarts, ya que estoy con Madame Maxime. Bueno Harry, que disfrutes tus vacaciones.  
  
Tu mejor profesor Hagrid.  
  
Tomo el paquete, y de el, salió un pastel de chocolate que decía feliz cumpleaños. Eso a Harry ya se lo esperaba pero de todas formas le dio gusto recibirlo. Harry pensó-que Hagrid ya se había ancontentado con Madame Máxime. Tomo el paquete que parecía mas grande y abrió la carta.  
  
Querido Ahijado:  
  
Siento no haberte escrito antes pero estaba muy ocupado, estoy con una muy buena y bella amiga. Pero eso no significa que el día del cumpleaños de mi ahijado me impida escribirle. Espero que tus brutos tíos no te estén molestando. Así que felicidades y buenos deseos. Te compre algo que te será útil y mas cómodo.  
  
Te quiere Hocicos  
  
Harry se quedo pensativo un momento ya que extrañaba mucho a su tío y recordaba que Dumbludore le dijo que lo mando a aun asunto importante pero lo que más lo dejo con curiosidad fue a que se refería con cómodo. Pero eso no le quito la emoción que tenia por ver tan gran paquete. Así que rápidamente lo desenvolvió y vio un gran cilindro de plástico con dibujos de plata y oro y en el fondo dos ojos verdes algo malévolos. Pero eso no le importo y lo abrió. Entre algodones, logro sacar un sombreo de mago de punta alargada caída. A Harry le pareció algo ridículo, pero los colores que traía le parecían conocidos, pero no podía recordarlo, así que lo guardo.  
  
Harry estaba muy contento, pero no se había dado cuenta que había otro paquete. Recordó que aparte de Pig entraron otras cuatro lechuzas, así que volteo a ver a los bebederos. Enseguida reconoció a Hedwig, que fue quien le trajo el mensaje de Sirius, después la lechuza que Hagrid siempre utilizaba. La otra era una lechuza que no conocía, pero fue quien trajo el mensaje de Hermaione. En ese momento se oyó ulular fuertemente así que volteo rápidamente y distinguió a una lechuza enorme de color gris y ojos azules que se encontraba parada en el marco de la ventana levantando sus alas amenazadoramente. Harry nunca había visto una lechuza tan grande. La impresionante lechuza dio media vuelta y se fue volando, Harry dio un suspiro de alivio ya que le pego un enorme susto. Se dirigió a la cama para tomar el paquete faltante. Harry tomo la carta que venia amarrada a la pequeña caja y la leyó.  
  
Para Harry Potter:  
  
Te felicita un amigo por tu decimoquinto cumpleaños, siento decirte esto yo, pero como tu sabes Voldemort té esta buscando y no tardara mucho en encontrarte. Es por eso que te mando este medallón. Harry, cuando estés en un peligro extremo, solo apriétalo con todas tus fuerzas la perla de cristal en forma de estrella en el medallón. Te aconsejaría que te lo pongas desde este momento.  
  
Un amigo......Hagas lo que hagas no salgas de tu casa, hasta el día de regreso a Hawarts. Ni siquiera para comprar tus útiles.  
  
A Harry le dio muy mala espina todo lo que le había leído en la carta, se pregunto  
  
-¿Será verdad que es de un amigo o será una trampa? Entonces recordó lo que paso cuando toco el trofeo de los tres magos en el curso anterior  
  
-¿Será un telé trasportador que creo Voldemort para así poderme acecinar sin ningún problema?  
  
Harry empezó a sudar, esto le parecía demasiado sospechoso. ¿Y si fuera en verdad un amigo que quisiera ayudarle? Realmente no sabia que hacer, así que lo tomo el paquete envuelto y lo puso en su buró. No se le ocurrió algo mejor.  
  
Abrió sin dudar su baúl y saco uno de sus pocos pergaminos que le quedaban para mandarle una carta vía lechuza a su amigo Ron para decirle lo del extraño regalo que le habían mandado, decirle que si ya podía ir a la madriguera pero que los Dursley quitaron la chimenea desde aquel percance del anterior año. Tomó el pergamino lo enrolló y sé lo iba a dar a Hedwig cuando paso Pig dando una ágil maniobra y se la quito de la mano. Pig salió por la ventana ululando alocadamente pero esta ves por la sensación de triunfo al haberle quitado el trabajo a Hedwig. La lechuza de Harry parecía que iba a matar a Pig pero ya después de ver que e alejaba mas solo dio media vuelta y siguió bebiendo con las demás lechuzas que se encontraban en aquella recamara. Harry se quedo desconcertado un momento, como rayos Pig sabia que esa carta la mandaba a la madriguera. Ya no le dio importancia y pensó en decirle a Sirius lo de aquel extraño regalo, pero después recordó que no sabia en donde se encontraba y estaba muy ocupado, bueno eso le había dicho. Así que solo se recogió sus regalos, los puso en su baúl y se recostó en su cama.  
  
Oía jadear a los demás, estaba empapado por la terrible tormenta. No dejaba de correr hasta que tropezó con una roca. Él sentía que no podía levantarse, pero alguien lo levanto de golpe y le decía --Vamos tenemos que llegar con los demás. Harry lo volteo haber, pero solo podía ver el contorno de un muchacho alto con la bata de Hogwarts y un emblema de Griffindor. Vio que comenzó a correr y él lo siguió. Después de pasar entre los árboles y la hierva crecida, brinco un tronco seco con aquel muchacho y después se dirigió hacia el lago del Hawarts cuando vio a dos sujetos diciendo que fueran a aquella dirección. El muchacho y el se dirigían rápidamente asía los dos sujetos. Sentía un fuerte dolor en donde tenia la cicatriz. Cuando llegó con los dos sujetos cayo un rayo muy cerca donde estaban y con la luz destellada en unos segundos vio a un adulto con cabello negro, largo y grasiento con una túnica de color negro y con un emblema de color rojo sangre en forma de fénix. Al otro sujeto estaba de espaldas y no logro verlo de frente, pero distinguió el dibujo de un fénix dibujado en la capa. Después otra vez era solo oscuridad y rugidos aterradores. Otro rayo cayo y vio al castillo Hogwarts con una torre destruida. De repente sentía como la tierra retumbaba y oía como si un ejercito marchara y se dirigiera hacia ellos. El no podía ver nada estaba muy oscuro, solo podía ver unos segundos cuando los rayos caían. Pudo ver que sus acompañantes se estaban cubriendo las espaldas uno con el otro. Pudo oír que uno de ellos le decía que si salían de esto le daría las gracias a Malfoy. Después el de cabello grasiento les dijo con una vos severa ----Prepárense aquí vienen. El otro sujeto le decía Harry ten cuidado. Otro rayo iluminó el lugar y vio exactamente enfrente de ellos un sujeto alto, con cabeza de un perro negro extraño vestido de blanco, peto de oro y con muchos dibujos de forma humana y un bastón amarillo que terminaba en una cuchilla muy fina que le provoco un susto aterrador. Parecía listo para atacarlos. Otra vez se oscureció y a Harry le dolía muchísimo la cicatriz. El miedo y el terror que tenia en eso momento eran más como para prestarle atención al dolor que sentía. De repente cayo otro relámpago y se oyó como cayo de golpe alguien del cielo y empezó atacar con una espada curva al sujeto con la cara de perro negro. Otra vez era oscuridad y no pudo distinguir al sujeto ni siquiera pudo ver bien su vestimenta, solo veía las chispas de luz que creaban las espadas al contacto de la batalla de estos abominables seres. Cuando de repente sintió mucho dolor en su trasero y.........  
Harry despertó sudando y dando un brinco olímpico en la cama. Solo oyó a una lechuza ulular alocadamente por el susto que le dio Harry al dar el brinco. Tomando aire y recapacitado que solo fue un sueño reconoció a la alocada lechuza, era Pig que le dio un picotazo en el trasero para que despertara. Harry algo molesto por el cruel susto que le dio Pig le arrebato la carta que traía en el pico y la empezó a leer.  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Mi padre me dijo que té recogera esta noche y ya soluciono lo de la chimenea. Me dijo que no tocaras el medallón hasta que mi padre llegue. Nos vemos luego.  
  
Tu amigo Ron  
  
A Harry ya se le había pasado al susto. Empezó a guardar sus cosas de Hogwarts que tenia en su closet y metió sus túnicas que tenia en uno de los cajones de su cama. Después Harry dio un bostezo, abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y bajo a decirle a su tío Vernon si podía ir a la casa de los Weasley. Harry ya había quedado con Ron de ir a su casa, pero olvido pedirle permiso a los Dursley, realmente no le importaba, desde que llego del curso anterior lo trataba de una manera terrible, por que lo culpaba por lo que le paso a Dudley, cuando se trago uno de los caramelos longuilinguos que crearon George y Fred, pero aun así sintió el deber de avisarles.  
  
Tío Vernon estaba en la sala, en uno de los sofás leyendo el periódico.  
  
---Tío Vernon, los Weasley me invita a su casa, ¿puedo ir? - dijo Harry lo más amable que pudo soportar. Vernon dio un pequeño sobresalto, bajo el periódico lentamente, lo vio y de nuevo lo levanto.  
  
---¿Son esos fenómenos de cabello rojo?- dijo Vernon en forma de desagrado, después quedo un momento de silencio.  
  
--Esta bien, mocoso, pero no los boy a dejar pasar a la casa- dijo Vernon gritando con sus regordetes cachetes y su horrible bigote.  
  
--bien, vendrán esta noche- dijo Harry entusiastamente. Logro ver a tío Vernon dar otro sobresalto pero no dijo nada  
  
Harry estaba perplejo por lo que había oído decir a su tío tan calmadamente a comparación del anterior año. Harry dio media vuelta, se dirigió a las escaleras y subió rápidamente a su dormitorio.  
  
Harry en todo el día no bajo, ni siquiera para desayunar, ni a comer. Harry recostado en su cama, pensaba de nuevo todo lo que había sucedido en anterior año. Todavía se sentía preocupado por el regreso de Voldemort pero desde que llego a la casa de los Dursley no había sentido dolor en la cicatriz. De pronto recordó lo del sueño que había tenido el dia de hoy.  
  
Se dio una vuelta a la izquierda para ver el buró donde guardo aquel paquete tan sospechoso. Dio otra vuelta y vio el interior de la ventan y empezó a recordar aquel sueño tan extraño.  
  
-¿Quiénes serian esas personas con los que estaba? ¿Por qué estarían en las afueras del castillo? ¿Por qué le faltaba una torre al castillo? ¿Quines serian esos tipos que empezaron una batalla a muerte? ¿Por qué mencionaron a Malfoy? ¿Por qué cuando se despertó no le dolía la cicatriz y él recordaba que en el sueño si le dolía? Bueno, tal ves por que no vi a Voldemort, pero en el sueño si le dolía. ¿Y si eso fuera otro sueño que me muestra él futro?  
  
Harry se puso otra ves temeroso al recordar aquel sujeto que parecía tener cabeza de perro, pero a hora que empezó a analizar el sueño, recordó que el rostro del perro tenia un aspecto aterrador, pero brillaba al reflejo del relámpago que cayo así que concluyo que podría ser una mascara pero ya no quería pensar en aquello. Volteo y vio que Pig ya no estaba en los bebederos de Hedwig. Se percato que su lechuza parecía muy contenta, pero no sabia porque.  
  
Acaban de dar las 8:00 PM, en la casa se sentía un ambiente de nervios. Aunque Harry se encontraba encerrado en su dormitorio no se oían los clásicos berrinches de Dudley, ni los agudos gritos de tía Petunia. Harry ya estaba listo con su baúl viendo a través de la ventana a ver si podía ver al Señor Weasley, pero no lo veía.  
  
¡Harry baja inmediatamente! Ya llegaron los fenómenos- Dijo Tio Vernon con un grito severo y de terror.  
  
Harry tomo su baúl, lo arrastro hasta las escaleras y lo cargo como pudo con mucha dificultad hasta que llego a la planta baja. Harry al bajar la dio un suspiro de alivio ya que pesaba mucho y se enorgulleció de si mismo por la fuerza que había adquirido ya que en los anteriores cursos siempre se le caía o azotaba el baúl.  
  
Harry tomo de nuevo el barril y vio a tío Vernon a un lado de la puerta viendo a través de una ventana al señor Weasley. Volteo hacia él y le dijo que se apurara a salir mientras más rápido mejor. Harry vio de frente al señor Weasley vestido con su clásica túnica negra y gastada, pero lo este le dirigió una enorme sonrisa.  
  
-Hola Harry, ¿no se te olvida nada?- dijo Arthur en voz alegre y amable -Hola, estoy seguro que no seme......_dijo Harry pero antes de terminar la oración recordó que dejo el paquete donde dentro de su buro.  
  
-Ahora regreso- dijo Harry apresuradamente. El Señor Weasley solo alzó la ceja desconcertado, vio a Harry entrar de nuevo a la casa y vio a tío Vernon asomarse tímidamente por un lado de la puerta entre cerrada.  
  
-Buenas noches-dijo Arthur amablemente con una gran sonrisa olvidando lo que había pasado la anterior ves que vino. Alzo la mano en señal de saludo. Tío Vernon solo dio un grito agudo de terror y cerro la puerta con toda su fuerza. El señor Weasley se quedo a una nariz de la puerta cerrada con la mano arriba y con la sonrisa todavía en su cara. Harry entrando a su cuarto se acerco a su buró dando un tropiezo por la prisa que tenia por salir de aquella casa. Harry tomo el medallón del cajón y salió hecho una bala por la puerta. Bajando las escaleras vio que tío Vernon estaba gruñendo no sé que cosa del señor Weasley y aparte le había cerrado la puerta. El no le tomo importancia y salió.  
  
Al salir Harry sintió una brisa que le dio escalofríos, pensó que seria a lo mejor porque no había salido con un suéter así que volteo y lo que vio ante sus ojos lo dejo petrificado. El señor Weasley estaba inconsciente en el pavimento de la calle.  
  
---¡Señor Weasley! ¡Señor Weasley! ¿Se encuentra bien?-dijo Harry corriendo hacia él. Se agacho, levanto la cabeza del pobre hombre que se encontraba herido de una de sus piernas que le sangraba. Harry se percato que parecía algo consciente.  
  
---Harry, huye rápido-dijo el señor Weasley con voz baja y quebrada. Después se desmayo.  
  
---Jajajaajjajajaajajajaja, pobre anciano, eso le pasa por estar distraído.  
  
Harry volteo a la dirección de la escalofriante voz. Pudo distinguir a la poca luz de un foco de la casa vecina a dos tipos encapuchados vestidos de negro mirando, pero eso no era todo había alguien que le puso la piel de gallina, era gigante con una vestimenta muy parecida a la de un vikingo que había visto en una fotografía de un libro de texto del colegio, tenia un casco con dos cuernos, uno mas grade que el otro, trenzas en su cabellera rojiza y en su larga barba, vestimenta solo como la de un vikingo y una botas. Eran dos mortifagos y un gigante con un aspecto diabólico.  
  
---Así que tú eres el famoso Harry Potter, no veo que seas la gran cosa, pensé que tendrías una apariencia más respetable no de un muchachito mal alimentado- dijo el Gigante en forma maquiavélica.  
  
---No te fíes de su apariencia, es muy escurridizo- dijo uno de los dos mortifagos.  
  
---Bueno, bueno, entonces a lo que vinimos, ¡a matar a Potter!- dijo el gigante dando un aplauso muy cínicamente y se abalanzo corriendo hacia Harry.  
  
Harry estaba petrificado, no podía dejar al papa de Ron ahí, no tenia idea de que hacer, o correr como el señor Weasley le dijo. Pero antes de que Harry tomara una decisión el gigante ya lo tenia sujetado. Harry sintió de golpe una presión terrible y ya no podía respirar. Si tuviera mi varita, pensaba Harry, mirando a un lado el baúl tirado donde se encontraba su varita junto al señor Weasley. Con los ojos llenos de lagrimas por la impotencia que tenia en ese momento. No puede ser, no puedo morir así, ya e sobrevivido mas de dos veces contra Voldemort, no puede ser que un estúpido gigante me mate así de fácil. Harry estaba aceptando ya su triste destino pensando que volvería a ver a sus padres, de repente recordó algo que era su ultima alternativa.  
  
En su mano todavía tenia el paquete donde supuestamente un amigo le regalo un medallón. Rompió con las pocas fuerzas que tenia el paquete sin poder ver lo que había, ya que el gigante lo tenia agarrado del cuello y solo podía ver su repugnante rostro. Harry sintió en su mano un pequeño medallón liso, que lo acompañaba un collar y no dudo en apretar la parte del centro como había leído en aquella extraña carta. Harry ya no distinguía al gigante se estaba quedando inconsciente cuando lo ilumino algo que estaba atrás de ellos. Hoyo que uno de los mortifagos que estaba atrás del gigante observando el agonizante dolor de Harry  
  
---¿Que diablos es ese resplandor a lo lejos?.-dijo uno de los dos mortifagos alterado. El otro respondió--- no tengo idea.  
  
Y de pronto sintió de nuevo que podía respira y callo como un costal al piso respirando con mas fuerza de lo normal. Harry ya un poco más consciente de que el gigante lo había soltado, levanto la vista en dirección hacia el gigante. El gigante estaba en el suelo boca arriba quejándose de dolor. Los dos Mortifagos estaban ya a la defensiva con sus varitas. Harry sintió que lo iban atacar pero.  
  
¿Quién diablos eres tu?- dijo uno de los Mortifagos enseñando su varita amenazadoramente.  
  
Harry se quedo desconcertado un momento, no entendía por que le hacia esa pregunta, hace unos momentos el gigante dijo su nombre, claro que sabían quien era él. Después recapacito y estando en el piso, volteo hacia tras y lo que vio lo hizo saltar. Distinguió a alguien encapuchado con capa negra, peto, cinturón, protecciones de los brazos y piernas color plata, vestido completamente de color negro con dibujos o signos muy extraños en su traje, guantes y una bufanda azul marino que le cubría de la nariz hasta el cuello, una espada larga y curva. Pero lo que lo dejo en shock fue una luz que destellaba en su frente, no dejaba ver sus ojos ni sus facciones, solo se veía esa luz en forma de estrella de ocho picos y la oscuridad que había dentro de esa bufanda y capucha.  
  
Harry se quedo observando atónito a aquel sujeto. El encapuchado no contesto nada, levanto su brazo y dejo ver mas su vestimenta ya que ase unos momentos su capa le cubría casi todo el cuerpo. Harry vio lo que tenia en la mano, era uno de los cuernos de aquel vikingo. Los dos mortifagos levantaron sus varitas sincronizadamente y dijeron-¡Avada Kedavra! El sujeto de la espada levanto su capa y desaprecio. Los dos Mortifafagos quedaron desconcertados un momento, después voltearon a todas direcciones y de repente de la nada, el sujeto cayo del cielo, tomo sus cabezas y las choco entre ellas, los dos mortifagos cayeron inconscientes. Después volvió a taparse con su capa todo el cuerpo. Volteo hacia donde estaba el gigante y después hacia la dirección donde se encontraba Harry.  
  
---¿Qu....qu...quien eres tu? - dijo Harry con vos temerosa y acariciando su propio cuello. El sujeto solo lo vio y se acerco lentamente donde estaba el Señor Weasley.  
  
---Estará bien, solo es un rasguño en su pierna- El sujeto dijo con una voz inhumana como la de un espectro. Se acerco rápidamente y amenazadoramente hacia Harry. El encapuchado lo agarro y dio un brinco de casi dos metros. Cuando Harry reacciono el sujeto lo tenia cargando de su camisa por los aires. Volteo al piso y vio como una hacha gigante destrozo el pavimento donde se encontraba hace unos momentos.  
  
---¡Ya nos veremos de nuevo Potter! y tú a la próxima te arrancare el brazo que tuvo lo osadía de tocarme- dijo el gigante incorporándose y rápidamente tomo a los dos mortifagos inconscientes y salió corriendo hacia un lado de la calle desapareciendo a lo lejos.  
  
Harry de nuevo en el suelo y viendo el hacha del gigante, comprendió que este sujeto lo salvo por segunda vez. Se incorporo y se le quedo viendo al rostro, pero no podía distinguirlo por que la intensa luz que salía de su frente no lo dejaba ver su cara. El sujeto vio un momento el hacha, guardo su espada y volvió a taparse con su capa. Después de nuevo se la acerco y Harry se dio cuanta de que por lo menos le sacaba 10 cm mas de altura. El encapuchado se puso frente a frente con Harry. Saco su mano de la la capa negra que lo cubría, tomo el medallón que tenia en las manos Harry y después se lo puso como un Collar.  
  
Póntelo desde ahora y llámame cuando en verdad lo necesites- Dijo el encapuchado con la misma voz espectral, dejando de destellar la luz que salía de su rostro. Cuando de repente lo aventó. Harry se había pegado en la cabeza con la banqueta y vio que el encapuchado también sé habia hecho para atrás, casi inconsciente volteo a su derecha y vio la figura de una mujer gorda.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Es todo lo que pondré hoy, díganme su opinión, ok. Bueno Angie, como lo prometí ya puse mi historia, ah por cierto disculpen las faltas de ortografía, haga lo que haga siempre se me van unas, bueno muchas. 


	2. La Protectora

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Martes 15 de Abril del 2003  
  
Espero que las haya gustado el capitulo anterior. Este es un poco mas largo, a ver si les agrada. Tomare encuenta tu consejo tuywinpotter o mejor dicho, mi fan numero uno. Thanks!! Angie  
  
De: Anubis el tipo con el complejo de dictador  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
Capitulo 2 La Protectora  
---Mi cabeza, haaaay- dijo Harry en voz baja  
  
Harry, cielo, ¿como te sientes?, ¿aun te duele la cabeza?, mira lo que prepare- dijo la voz de una mujer rechoncha y pelirroja con una voz amable y tierna.  
  
Harry reconoció la voz de aquella mujer, trato de sentarse en la cama en la que se encontraba y volteo a verla. Era Molly, la mamá de Ron. La señora Weasley se encontraba sentada en una silla junto a la cama. Le dio una taza con chocolate caliente. Harry reacciono dándose cuanta que se encontraba en la madriguera. Le dio mucho gusto saber que se encontraba ya con las personas que más lo querían. Después dio un pequeño sobresalto le pregunto a la señora Weasley -¿donde esta aquel sujeto de la intensa luz y aquella mujer?  
  
Harry tranquilízate, toma primero tu chocolate, eso lo discutiremos en la mesa por que ya es hora de comer, Ron y los demás se mueren de ganas por verte desde la mañana. La señora Weasley tomó la taza ya vacía que le dió a Harry y se la recogió, acaricio el rostro de Harry, levanto unas prendas que estaban tiradas y dijo- Este Percy siempre tiene la mala maña de dejar tirada su ropa, bueno Harry, te esperamos en la mesa.  
  
Harry empezó a observar aquella habitación, parecía que estaba algo inclinada hacia la derecha, tenia una ventana algo circular que estaba ala derecha de el, se dio cuenta que en realidad estaba muy ordenada, la cama a comparación a la que tenia en Private Drive estaba muy cómoda, se sobo el enorme chipote que tenia en el craneo cubierto por una venda, se levanto y tomo sus lentes que estaban en el buró que tenia a lado. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, pudo ver de frente Ginny que estaba subiendo las escaleras.  
  
-Hola Ginny, como estas-dijo Harry en forma cortes  
  
-Hola Ha.......-dijo Ginny que levanto la vista ala dirección donde se encontraba Harry, Ginny se puso de un color rojo que parecía que iba explotar, Harry había visto a Ginny roja varias veces pero nunca como en ese momento.  
  
-¿Sucede algo malo? -dijo Harry viéndola ya un poco asustado por su expresión  
  
No, nada, mi madre me pidió que te diera tu ropa por que estaba algo sucia y se tomo la libertad de lavártela. Harry no pareció comprender lo que Ginny le dijo, asta que se miro y se dio cuenta, que solo portaba sus calcetines viejos color azul marino, sus bóxers amarillos guangos que Dudley le dio y una camisa interior con varios hoyos. Harry volvió a levantar la vista para ver a Ginny que parecía que le iba salir humo por la cabeza y al mismo tiempo mucha pena. Harry dio un pequeño brinco, Ginny que parecía que la pena la había vencido, dio un giro para mirar otra cosa, se volteo dándole la espalda y alzo la mano con su ropa limpia. Harry igual, o mas rojo que Ginny por el terrible oso que había hecho, solo tomo la ropa limpia y cerro la puerta de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo. Harry se recargo en la puerta cerrada, respirando rápidamente y poniéndose la ropa con un sentimiento terrible de estupidez.  
  
Harry respirando hondo para serenarse un poco, abrió de nuevo la puerta y bajo las escalera hasta el piso donde estaba el comedor y entro.  
  
¡Harry! Pensé que nunca te ibas a levantar-dijo Ron que se encontraba ya sentado en la mesa y se levanto para saludarlo. Fred y Goerge estaban comiendo desesperadamente, levantaron la mano en señal de saludo. Ginny se encontraba ala derecha de donde Ron estaba sentado, cuando lo vio se puso rojísima y bajo la mirada, para no verlo. La señora Weasley con su clásico delantal rosa, puso en la mesa un pollo bien rostisado en un plato color azul. Cuando vio al señor Weasley leyendo el profeta casi se carcajea. Su vestimenta le parecía ridícula. Traía una pijama color verde oscuro con puntitos color amarillo, un sombrerito de dormir que le hacia juego a la pijama, y unas pantuflas alconchonaditas en forma de pata de dragón, aparte traía en la frente una venda.  
  
-Harry ya despertaste, ¿como te encuentras?- dijo el señor Weasley en forma preocupada.  
  
Bien-contesto Harry casi al inmediato.  
  
-Que bien-dijo el Señor Weasley en forma de alivio.  
  
-Pero Harry, siéntate por favor, y sírvete lo que gustes- dijo la señora Weasley  
  
Ron y Harry se sentaron y los dos se sirvieron. El pollo estaba delicioso pensó Harry, al terminar George y Fred estaban lanzando trocitos de pollo con los huesillos del pollo. Ron y Harry contra atacaron con los chicharos que estaban en el fondo del plato, Ginny parecía mas relajada y se unió al combate. Parecía que el señor Weasley no se percato de la batalla en la masa por que seguía leyendo el profeta.  
  
-Toma eso-dijo Ron lanzando un chicharo exactamente en el ojo izquierdo de Fred  
  
-A si, pues toma esto-dijo George lanzando un enorme trozo del pollo hacia la cara de Ron; Lo eludió ágilmente pero el trozo iba con tanta potencia que siguió su curso hasta donde estaba la señora Weasley llevándose el plato sucio de Arthur. Harry, Ron, Ginny, George y Fred veían como en cámara lenta el trozo de pollo bien rostizado dirigirse exactamente al cráneo de la Señora Weasley. Harry y Ginny sin dudarlo guardaron los huesillos que utilizaron para arrojar los chicharos . Ron estaba a la expectativa esperando que el trozo le cayera a su mamá, George y Fred parecía que ya estaban resignados al horrible sermón que les daría cuando se volteara su madre con el trozo colgando en su cabello. Cuando de repente el Señor Weasley a un leyendo el periódico saco su varita, apunto al trozo ya a unos centímetros de la señora Weasley, dijo-"Guingardium Leviosa" en voz baja, el trozo se quedo flotando y lo puso en el plato de Fred, después le dio un sorbete a su taza con chocolate. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred y George suspiraron al mismo tiempo y Ron casi se cae de la silla.  
  
---Esta bien, Harry, tenemos que hablar sobre lo que paso ayer-dijo Arthur dejando el periódico en la mesa y guardando su varita. La señora Weasley regreso a la mesa y se sentó. Ron, Fred y Ginny estaban mirando a su padre.  
  
----Es cierto, no, nos as querido decir que paso ayer en la noche-Dijo Goerge  
  
---¡George! deja hablar a tu padre, no ves que esto es serio-dijo la señora Weasley un poco enojada.  
  
---Como te diste cuenta, ayer al ir por ti fui atacado por dos mortifagos y un gigante en la entrada principal de tu casa, cuando me enfrente a uno de ellos, el otro me ataco por la espalda, por suerte nada mas me dejaron inconsciente -dijo el señor Weasley en forma seria- Después cuando volví en si, me encontraba en la casa de la señora Arabella Figg, tu vecina Harry  
  
---¿La señora Figg?- dijo Harry pensativo  
  
---Si Harry, ya es hora que lo sepas, ella es bruja, y es tu protectora- dijo el señor Weasley en forma todavía mas seria- Cuando desperté, ella ya me había curado la herida de mi pierna y a ti ya te había atendido el golpe que te diste. Harry estaba estupefacto.  
  
Pero, como era posible que ella fuera bruja pensaba Harry, ¿porque nunca me lo había dicho?, ahora me explico por que olía tan mal su casa, a lo mejor seria por alguna poción que preparaba. Ron tenia un rostro de preocupación que Harry ya había visto antes, Fred y George lo miraban de una forma extraña y Ginny lo miraba como si fuera la ultima ves que pisara la madriguera. La señora Weasley se acerco a su esposo y lo tomo de la mano y miro a Harry con una mirada algo triste.  
  
-- Arabella me menciono que había atacado a un sujeto muy sospechoso que portaba una espada y parecía que te había atacado, pero desagradablemente escapo-dijo Arthur de modo preocupado-Por eso Harry, necesitamos que nos digas que sucedió en es lapso en el que estaba inconsciente y como pudiste salir de aquel predicamento.  
  
Harry veía la cara de preocupación de todos y mas la de Ron y Ginny, entonces comenzó a narrar desde que recibió el extraño mensaje de un "tal amigo", cuando salió de la casa de los Dursley y vio a l señor Weasley tirado, lo que el vikingo le dijo, la aparición del sujeto con una estrella en la frente que profanaba una intensa luz y como lo salvo, la huida de los mortifagos y el gigante, cuando se desmayo y vio la figura de la señora Figg. Todos estaban impresionados. El rostro de preocupación que tenían ahora era de alivio. Harry les narro todo menos como funcionaba el medallón y lo que el extraño sujeto le dijo antes de desmayarse.  
  
---Entonces eso fue lo que paso, parece que la señora Figg mal interpreto la escena en la que me vio herido, tu en el suelo y el extraño sujeto muy cerca de ti-dijo el señor Weasley- bueno, la verdad no la culpo, yo también lo hubiera atacado al ver semejante escena y con esa espada tan amenazadora, yo no hubiera dudado en atacarlo.  
  
---Parece ser que tienes un guardián personal Harry-dijo Fred cínicamente  
  
---Cállate Fred, eso no es gracioso-dijo Ron algo enojado  
  
---Por cierto, ya se me había olvidado, déjame ver el medallón que recibiste de aquel supuesto amigo.-dijo el señor Weasley algo mas animado. Harry se quito el medallón del cuello y se lo enseño. Arthur lo tomo y lo empezó a observar, todos los presentes estaban observándolo.  
  
-Creo que tendré que llevármelo al ministerio para ver si no tiene algo de malo, bueno, un translador no es, puesto que ya lo tocaste y no paso nada, pero aun así no me fió-dijo Arthur todavía observándolo-me lo llevare mañana, hoy tengo que descansar para que la poción me dé efecto y mañana ya pueda caminar bien.  
  
-Disculpe, usted menciono que la señora Figg es mi protectora, ¿A que se refiere con eso? -dijo Harry un poco confundido.  
  
-Creo que eso te lo podrá contar ella cuando llegue a la casa - dijo Arthur en una forma más feliz.  
  
Harry le dio las gracias por la comida a la señora Weasley y sé fue con Ron a su cuarto. Cuando entraron vio diferente el cuarto de Ron, observo que a hora estaba mas desordenado que nunca, todos los libros de texto de los anteriores años estaban tirados en el suelo, lo único ordenado era un montón de revistas que Harry suponía que eran de quidditch, en una pequeña mesita, a lado de un viejo escritorio, vio que Pig se encontraba dormido en su jaula. Los posters colgados eran los mismos que Harry ya conocía, de los Chudley Cannons. Vio que su baúl estaba en medio de un montón de chunches mágicas que estaban en una esquina de la recamara. Harry se sentó en la cama y observo a Ron, le parecía que Ron había crecido demasiado, en el comedor se dio cuenta que Ron estaba de la misma altura que Fred y George, Harry se paro para ver cuanta era la diferencia de altura y se dio cuenta tristemente que Ron le sacaba un cabeza. Después empezaron a platicar, Ron le platico que lo habían castigado por que ya tenia mas de un año de no recoger ni limpiar su cuarto, le contó también que Fred y George tramaban algo, no sabia que ni de cómo rayos sacaron tanto dinero, que Ginny se estaba volviendo muy extraña (era mas femenina) Percy estaba como loco trabajando ya que a lo mejor lo suben de puesto y de Bill no hemos sabido nada desde que comenzaron las vacaciones y Charlie. Harry le contó todas las injusticias que le habían hecho pasar los Dursley, todos los trabajos forzosos que le pusieron hacer, y como en una ocasión Hegwig picoteo a su primo. Que desde que Dudly tomo el caramelo creado por Fred y Goerge el anterior año, no sé atrevido a hacerle algo a Harry. Después de una buena charla Ron saco unos dulces que estaban debajo de su almohada, y los dos muy felizmente los devoraron. Harry le contó a Ron como llamo al sujeto utilizando el medallón por que en la comida, cuando narro al señor Weasley lo que sucedió, omitió ese pequeño detalle. Ron se quedo algo pensativo.  
  
---¿Tu crees que sea uno delos buenos?-dijo Ron algo preocupado. ---No lo sé, me salvo dos veces, pero me dejo inconsciente después-dijo Harry luchando con su barra de chocolate que estaba algo dura.  
  
En ese momento Ginny abrió la puerta del cuarto. Harry como Ginny se pusieron muy rojos por el altercado que habían sufrido ase unas horas. Ron se quedo viendo a los dos enrojecidos muchachos hasta que Ginny se atrevió a decir algo.  
  
---Que hacen-dijo Ginny tímidamente. ---Nada que sea de tu incumbencia, porque no te vas a pintar las uñas o enchinarte las pestañas-dijo Ron en forma molesta. ---Si no quieres que me quede, no tenías que ser tan grosero-dijo Ginny enojada. ---Estábamos platicando-dijo Harry cortésmente, tratando que no se molestara por la forma tan fea que Ron le contesto. Ginny sonrió de nuevo, se puso del color rojo abitual que se ponía cuando hablaba con Harry y se sentó en la cama junto a Ron. ---¿Tu regalo de cumpleaños té gusto?-dijo Ginny bajando la vista-Todos pusimos nuestros pocos ahorros para poder comprártelo. ---Si, mucho, sobretodo la pluma mágica para dictado-dijo Harry casi al instante, sonriéndole. Harry volteo haber a Ron y él le miraba como si sospechara algo. ---Que bueno que te gusto tu regalo, solamente venia a preguntarte eso Harry-dijo Ginny sonriendo, luego vio a Ron con una cara de burla, se levanto de la cama y salió.  
  
---¿Paso algo?-dijo Harry viendo a Ron con todavía la cara de sospecha. ---No, nada, mejor vamos a jugar quidditch.  
  
Harry abrió su baúl, tomó su saeta de fuego y salieron. Ya afuera Harry dejó a Ron montar su escoba y voló tan alto que espanto a unos pájaros entre las nubes, cuando regreso traía todos lo cabellos alborotados, Ron cínicamente le presumió a Harry lo bien y rápido que había volado. A Harry le pareció muy presumida la forma en la que se lo dijo, Le recordó a Percy. Cuando Harry se percato que en su camisa había una enorme mancha de excremento de pájaro. Harry soltó una carcajada, Ron le pregunto -¿qué te pareció tan gracioso?. Harry le señalo la enorme mancha de excremento en su camisa. Ron miro su camisa y dio un grito ahogado de repugnancia. En ese momento Ginny paso y les pregunto que había pasado. -Oí un grito-dijo Ginny algo asustada. Ron le dijo que no había pasado nada, pero Harry no paraba de reírse y Ginny pudo distinguir la asquerosa mancha que traía Ron. Para mala suerte George y Fred se acercaron y les preguntaron por que se reían. Harry y Ginny no podían ni hablar de tanta risa que tenían. Cuándo voltearon a ver a Ron que era el único que no se estaba riendo, se fijaron que estaba despeinado pero no era para carcajearse de esa forma, Ginny señalo la camisa de Ron y Fred y Goerge también empezaron a reírse, Ron estaba enrojecido por tal humillación, pero al final de cuentas también termino riéndose. Despues de ese divertido momento, Fred y George se le acercaron a Harry para decirle algo a escondidas.  
  
---Harry tenemos que enseñarte algo-dijo Fred dándole un codazo en el brazo. ---¿Que cosa?-dijo Harry. ---sh......, no lo digas tan alto-dijo George mirando a Ron y a Ginny todavía riéndose. ---Esta bien, sígueme Harry-dijo Fred. En ese momento la Señora Weasley se asomo por una de las ventanas de la casa medio inclinada. ---Harry, cielo, necesitó que vengas un momento-Dijo la señora Weasley con una sonrisa. Harry volteo a ver a Fred y Goerge y les dijo- Será mejor que mas al rato me lo muestren. George y Fred asintieron con la cabeza y se acercaron a Ron para burlarse de nuevo de el.  
  
Harry entro a la casa y de nuevo vio a la señora Weasley cerca de las escaleras. ---¿En que la puedo ayudar? -dijo Harry amablemente. ---Vamos a la cocina-dijo la señora Weasley sonriéndole. Se dirigieron hacia la cocina, cuando entraron vio que se encontraba el señor Weasley sentado en la mesa y la Señora Figg sentada al otro lado, dándole una sonrisa con su arrugado rostro, Harry casi no la reconoció ya que no portaba su acostumbrado vestido café, sino una túnica color morado y un sombrero muy parecido al de la Maestra MacGonagall. La señora Weasley cerro la puerta y se sentó junto a su esposo. ---Harry toma asiento-dijo el señor Weasley mirándolo con una sonrisa-bueno ya llego la Señora Figg y le comente sobre tu duda. ---Hola Harry-dijo la señora Figg dándole una sonrisa y con voz algo severa. ---Hola- contesto Harry Antes que Harry pudiera decir algo Arabella Figg se quito sus gruesos anteojos y dijo- ---Harry se que te estas preguntando por que nunca te mencione que era una bruja y mucho menos que era tu protectora. Harry solo estaba observándola y oyendo lo que decía. Yo fui maestra en Hogwarts, en la clase de Pociones durante mucho tiempo, conocí a tus padres y les tome un gran aprecio, sobre todo a tu madre que era una alumna muy inteligente y responsable. También a tu padre pero era algo rebelde y se metía en cada problema que por lo regular se encontraba castigado en mi despacho despuntando los pelos de puerco espines con sus tres problemáticos amigos. El punto es, que cuando el-que-no-se-debe-ser-nombrado asesinó a tus padres, James y a Lily y después tu lo derrotaste, (se le escurrió una lagrima por la mejilla). Todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti, eras un bebe apenas, en primera por que los únicos familiares que tenias no eran magos y no sabíamos si era seguro dejarte con ellos, no sabíamos a certeramente si el señor tenebroso había muerto y si fuera así estábamos seguros de que algún seguidor de él, iba a querer vengarse de ti. Por eso Dumbledure, varios amigos de tus padres, el mismo ministerio de Magia y yo pusimos un hechizo de protección en tu casa, pero a un así me ofrecí para cuidarte y renuncie el puesto de maestra en Hogwarts. Nunca te lo mencione por que todos pensábamos que seria mejor que vivieras feliz tu niñez y como te as dado cuenta tus tíos son muy extraños y exagerados, si se enteraban de que era bruja eran capas de irse a vivir a china en una isla deshabitada para alejarse de mi. Harry hubiera preferido saber todo eso y vivir en un orfanatorio que vivir con los Dursley.  
  
---Pensé que entrando al colegio ya estarías a salvo de cualquier cosa pero Dumbledore me informo que desde el primer año el-que-no-se-debe-ser- nombrado quiso matarte, por eso decidí quedarme a un mas tiempo para protegerte y ahora como tu sabes el señor tenebroso volvió y después de lo ocurrido en el Instituto Atlántico de Nuevo Mundo he estado haciendo guardia hasta en las noches desde que llegaste a Private Drave.-dijo Arabella en voz seria-ayer que te encontré con aquel sujeto tan extraño portando esa espada tan extraña y al señor Weasley herido, me dio un tremendo susto y por eso lo ataque con los peores hechizos que conozco.  
  
---Pero el no me quería hacer daño, el me salvo de aquel gigante y de los dos mortifagos- se apresuro a decir Harry antes que Arabella continuara- Aunque no se por que me empujo.  
  
---¡Que estas diciendo Harry! vi como se te acerco amenazadoramente y como te dejo inconsciente-dijo Arabella algo exaltada.  
  
---El no me iba hacer nada solo me puso el collar con el medallón-dijo Harry tratando de calmarla-pero no se por que me arrojo de esa manera.  
  
---A lo mejor, te arrojo cuando oyó a Arabella decir los maleficios pensando que iban hacia ti Harry-dijo el señor Weasley pensativo y recargando su barbilla con su puño- ¿Arabella como dices que escapo?  
  
---Después de arrojar a Harry a la banqueta, el sujeto desenfundo su extraña espada-dijo Arabella con una cara como si estuviera recapacitando los hechos- Yo le estaba apuntando con mi varita, después le dije que no dejaría que lastimara a Harry, el sujeto volvió a guardar su espada, se tapo con su capa y de su rostro salió una luz cegadora que no me dejo ver nada y cuando logre abrir los ojos ya no estaba.  
  
---Entonces creo que atacaste sin querer al salvador de Harry-dijo el señor Weasley viendo a Arabella.  
  
---Creo que mal interprete lo sucedido-dijo Arabella, pero a un así no me fío de aquel sujeto encapuchado, mas que brujo, parecía dementor -dijo Arabella ya mas calmada. Harry nunca había visto a la señora Figg tan exaltada.  
  
---Lo que mas me preocupa es que esos mortifagos y el gigante pudieron entrar a los terrenos de Private Drave, penetraron la protección que crearon y como era de esperarse, iban tras Harry.-dijo el señor Weasley preocupado. La señora Weasley se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a Harry con una cara de ternura, lo abraso y le dijo que no se preocupara, que todo iba a salir bien. Harry no había pensado en eso, por eso Dumbledore me dijo al final del curso anterior, que era mejor que fuera a la casa de mis tíos. Por que ahí estaría mas seguro con la protección que hicieron en la casa de los Dursley y junto a la señora Figg. Pero si ya pudieron penetrar esa protección ¿que pasará? ¿Estoy vulnerable ante cualquier ataque de Voldemort? por qué una cosa son dos mortifagos y un gigante, pero si Voldemort apareciera, no creo que tenga tanta suerte. Harry se empezó a preocupar mucho, a tal grado que empezó a reacordar lo que paso el anterior curso, la muerte de Diggory, los mortifagos. De pronto recordó al encapuchado con la extraña luz que profanaba su rostro, el lo había salvado de aquel ataque, derroto muy fácilmente a los mortifagos y de un solo golpe derribo al gigante. Harry empezó a tranquilizarse.  
  
Arabella, el señor y la señora Weasley se percataron de que Harry se estaba poniendo nervioso. La señora Weasley que todavía lo estaba abrazando lo empezó a apretujar todavía mas fuerte.  
---No te preocupes, Harry ahora te encuentras en la Madriguera y nadie sabe que te encuentras aquí, mande Percy a primera hora al ministerio de magia para informar lo que ayer sucedió -dijo el señor Weasley viendo la manecilla con el nombre de Percy en el reloj de la cocina, que marcaba el letrero de trabajando.  
  
---Creo que es hora de irme, pero antes tengo que hablar a solas contigo Arthur-dijo Arabella con un tono serio. La señora Weasley soltó a Harry y le dijo que ya se podía ir. La señora Figg se despidió de Harry con un gesto de preocupación y algo de ternura. Les dijo que se encontraba bien y se dirigió a la puerta, al abrirla Ron, Fred, George y Ginny casi se caen. La señora Weasley miro a los cuatro pecosos pelirrojos de una forma tan amenazadora que a Harry le recordó por un momento al cola cuerno húngaro del año pasado. Arabella los miro con curiosidad.  
  
---Asi que estos son tus hijos Molly---dijo Arabella en forma divertida. ---Si, son, pero mañana alo mejor ya no tengo---dijo Molly viendo a los cuatro pelirrojos. Ron y los demás cambiaron de un color rojo a azul.  
  
Todos saludaron a la señora Figg y después salieron cuidadosamente a distancia de la señora Weasley. A Harry volvió alegrarse y salió de la cocina con sus amigos.  
  
---Oyeron todo-dijo Harry ---Eeee, si-dijo Ron ---Estas molesto-dijo Ron algo arrepentido ---No, porque me iba a molestar-dijo Harry dándole unos golpecitos con la mano a Ron.  
  
Lo que restaba del día, Ron y Harry se la pasaron volando en sus escobas los alrededores de su casa.( Harry volaba muy lento para que estuviera a par con Ron ya que su estrella fugaz era muy lenta a comparación de su saeta de fuego) Estaba anocheciendo y Harry no había visto ni un rastro de George ni de Fred. Los dos entraron de nuevo a la madriguera y se dirigieron ala recamara para descansar. Ron y Harry estuvieron platicando muy entretenidamente por que Ron le platicaba todas las hazañas de su equipo favorito de la liga de quidditch y como casi quedan campeones del torneo. Ya casi era la 1 de la mañana cuando decidieron a acostarse.  
  
Harry se acerco a su baúl, lo abrió, saco el sombrero que Sirius le regalo y lo puso en la cama ya que su pijama estaba debajo.  
  
-¿Ese sombrero es tuyo?-dijo Ron con una sonrisa de burla. -Si, lo se, se ve ridículo, pero Sirius me lo regalo-dijo Harry -me dejas ponérmelo-dijo Ron -Claro-dijo Harry no dándole importancia. Ron se puso el sombrero mientras que Harry se ponía su pijama. Harry estaba pensando que si mandaba a Hedwig a su padrino explicándole todo lo que había pasado ayer, que se encontraba ahora en la madriguera y preguntarle si el sabia que la señora Figg era su protectora. De pronto cuando volteo para pedir la opinión a su mejor amigo le dio un escalofrió terrible. ---¿Qué pasa Harry? Me veo demasiado patético con el sombrero-dijo Ron sarcásticamente. Harry se encontraba sin habla. ---Esta bien, esta bien, comprendí la indirecta, pero antes de quitármelo tengo que verme en el espejo-dijo Ron. ---Espera Ron, te sientes bien-dijo Harry todavía algo preocupado. --- Claro que me siento bien, por que no lo estaría, Harry te estas comportando muy extraño-dijo Ron algo exasperado ---Ron tu cabeza, ya no esta-dijo Harry ---¿Qué? Harry me estas empezando preocupar, mi papá ya te lo dijo, nadie sabe que te encuentras en la madriguera, no te preocupes-contesto Ron ya algo desconcertado. ---¿No tienes un espejo por aquí?-dijo Harry ya algo desesperado por que Ron no le entendía. ---Si, atrás de ese poster-dijo Ron sin comprender. Harry levanto un poco el póster de un jugador de quidditch que lo saludaba y después saco un espejo algo polvoriento. ---Vete en el espejo pero no grites-dijo Harry todavía viéndolo. ---Dame aca, ya se que me veo muy graciosos pero no es para tanto-dijo Ron viéndolo con extrañesa y tomando el espejo. Ron se dio un buen susto cuando no vio su rostro a su cuello, ni tampoco el sombrero de pico alargado caído. ---¿Mi cabeza, donde esta? Espera un momento-dijo Ron todavía sin cabeza. Harry también pareció captar lo sucedido. Ron levanto sus manos dirigiéndolas donde se supone que debería estar el sombrero, de prono aprecio su cabeza con junto a su cuello y su sombrero ya en las manos de Ron. (se quito el sombrero) ---Genial-dijo Ron- nunca había escuchado que existiera un sombrero mágico para invisibilidad. ---Sirius me dijo que me seria mas cómodo cuando me leí la carta del regalo, ahora veo por que, con este sombrero ya no necesito taparme completamente con la capa invisible ya que con este nuevo complemento puedo ponérmela amarrada al cuello y de todas formas no me veré nada-dijo Harry emocionado y sacando su capa del baúl. Harry se puso la capa que pertenecida su padre y después el sombrero que Sirius le regalo. ---Que bien, siempre Sirius te da buenos regalos-dijo Ron alegre.  
  
Ron le di o unos cobertores, después saco su varita y convirtió una de las almohadas color azul de su cama en un colchón muy cómodo. Harry se sorprendió de lo bien que Ron hizo la transformación ya que el sabia que eso no era el fuerte de su amigo. Los dos se acostaron en sus respectivos aposentos.  
  
---¿Ron sabes que paso o que es el Instituto Atlántico de no se que? La señora Figg lo menciono en la platica que tuvimos-dijo Harry ya acostado en su colchón. ---¿No supiste que paso Harry? A lo siento, olvide que no tienes contacto mágico en la casa de tus tíos. El Instituto Atlántico de nuevo Mundo es uno de los dos colegios mas importantes de brujos del continente americano. Después de dos semanas de que salimos de vacaciones de Hogwarts hubo un ataque devastador a esa escuela, el castillo termino hecho cenisas lo bueno es que eran vacaciones por lo tanto no hubo ningún alumno ni profesor muerto, pero los conserjes del colegio terminaron chamuscados. Muchos piensan que fue obra de mortifagos, pero como ambos sabemos que el que no se debe nombrar ha vuelto, no me sorprendería que el fue quien mando destruir ese colegio-dijo Ron tragando saliba-En el profeta decía que la Asociación Internacional de Brujos (AIB) a pedido ayuda a varias escuelas de brujos para que los alumnos del Instituto Atlántico de Nuevo Mundo puedan seguir sus estudios, por eso Harry no me sorprendería que tuviéramos nuevos compañeros de clase en el colegio.  
  
--Con que era eso, por eso la señora Figg estaba tan preocupada que hasta en las noches hacia guardia, si Voldemort se atrevió a atacar a un colegio tan importante, estaba segura que me iban ha atacar-dijo Harry pensativo.  
  
---¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? y sino quieres contestarme lo comprenderé- le pregunto Ron con delicadeza. ---Si, lo que sea-contesto Harry. ---Que paso en el laberinto en el torneo de los tres magos, nunca nos dijiste que paso, Dubledore a hablado varias veces con mi padre pero nunca me a dicho que paso. Harry tardo un poco en responder pero realmente ya no se sentía tan mal al hablar de aquello, así que se lo explico a Ron lo mas tranquilamente que pudo. Ron se quedo en silencio y cuando acabo dijo: Perdón Harry, creo que no debí preguntar-dijo Ron algo arrepentido. Era obvio que se preocupaba por su amigo. ---No te preocupes Ron ya todo paso y como Hagrid nos dijo lo que venga, vendrá y le plantaremos cara-dijo Harry con toda entereza. ---Tienes razón-dijo Ron mas animado. Los dos estuvieron un rato cayados pero ninguno conciliaba el sueño. ---¡Ya no me acordaba!-dijo Ron ---¿Que pasa?-dijo Harry ---Hoy, después de comer, en mi cuarto te pusiste muy rojo cuando viste a mi hermana, de Ginny no me sorprende, pero de ti Harry, no me digas que......-dijo Ron sentándose en la cama y viendo a Harry recostado en el colchón. ---No, no es eso, lo que pasa es que...- respondió Harry interrumpiendo a su amigo. ---Entonces Harry, Ginny es menor que tu recuérdalo-dijo Ron ya algo impaciente. ---¡No seas tonto! lo que pasa es que-dijo Harry algo colorado- Ron júrame que no te vas a reír. ---Lo juro, pero recuerda, Ginny tiene siete hermanos varones y muy celosos por cierto-dijo Ron entre amenazadoramente y burlándose. ---Lo que pasa, es que cuando tu mamá me dijo que bajara al comedor, estaba pensando en lo que sucedió ayer y no me di cuenta que solo bestia unos calcetines azul marino, mis boxers amarillos y mi camisa interior llena de hoyos. Después me levante de la cama, tome mis lentes y abrí la puerta de la recamara, entonces vi a tu hermana subiendo las escaleras con mi ropa limpia y me vio. ---Espera un momento, me estas diciendo que mi hermana te vio en calzoncillos-dijo Ron conteniéndose para no reírse. ---Eran boxers no calzoncillos-dijo Harry al instante y muy rojo. ---Pobre de mi hermana-dijo Ron apunto de estallar de risa. ---jajaja, lo siento pero ya no puedo mas, jajajaja- dijo Ron otra ves en su cama muriéndose de la risa- con que eso fue, con razón, jajaja. Harry se molesto un poco por que Ron juro no reírse y parecía que ni siquiera podía respirar de las tremendas carcajadas que se estaba dando. ---De ti ya me había percatado que eras muy celoso, especialmente en el anterior curso -dijo Harry con una sonrisa maligna. Ron paro en seco sus carcajadas, Ron comprendió a que se refería o por lo menos tuvo una idea. Ron pareció molesto al principio, pero recapacito y pensó que con ese golpe bajo que le dijo Harry estaban a mano por haberse reído de el. Los dos dijeron buenas noches y se durmieron.  
  
Al siguiente día los dos se levantaron algo tarde, cuando entraron a la cocina encontraron una nota:  
  
Ron fuimos por algunos víveres al pueblo, Ginny me acompañó y tu papá y Percy ya se fueron a trabajar. Fred y George salieron muy temprano, no se a donde. El desayuno esta en el caldero verde, así que caliéntalo y sírvanse.  
  
De tu mamá  
  
Ron y Harry calentaron el enorme caldero verde y se sirvieron una sopa que les pareció algo espesa pero comestible. Desayunaron y Ron le comento a Harrry que George y Fred todavía no encuentran empleo, pero lo que si estaba claro es que no querían ser funcionarios del ministerio.  
  
---George y Fred consiguieron mucho dinero y no me han dicho como. Estos últimos días se han comportado muy extraño-dijo Ron Harry se preguntaba que cosa le iban a decir Fred y George ayer.  
  
Ron todavía no terminaba con los deberes de la escuela, por eso Harry le ayudo a terminarlos, de hecho dejo que le copiara algunas cosas, casi todo el día se lo llevaron asiendo eso. Cuando terminaron guardaron todo en sus respectivos baúles y se fueron a acostar en la hierva algo crecida en el patio de la Madrigera.  
  
---No crees que se ha ido el tiempo demasiado rápido-dijo Ron mirando el cielo. ---Pues ahora que lo mencionas, si-dijo Harry- Recuerdas nuestra primera aventura en Hogwarts. ---Por supuesto, cuando entramos al colegio nunca me imagine que arriesgaría mas de dos veces mi pellejo, a tan solo teniendo 11 años-dijo Ron sonriendo ---Dímelo a mi, pero ahora veo que he tenido muchas aventuras, contigo y con Hermione. La verdad no se como hubiera salido de tantos problemas sin ustedes-dijo Harry volteado a ver a Ron. ---La verdad desde que te conocí nunca me he aburrido, siempre hay algo que investigar, siempre hay algo intrigante, siempre hay una aventura-dijo Ron nostálgicamente ---Han pasado tantas cosas que jamás me imagine, tantas personas que he conocido-dijo Harry viendo una nube en forma de dragón. ---Ojalá estuviera Hermione aquí-dijo Ron ---Si, pero en estos momentos debe estar todavía en Bulgaria.-dijo Harry casi cuidadosamente ---Si, con su queridísimo Krum-dijo Ron subiendo el tono de su voz-¿ y por cierto, que te regalo? ---Pues una bufanda negra con terminación de piel de dragón-dijo Harry seriamente viendo la expresión de Ron. ---Oye Ron crees que deba mandarle una carta vía lechuza a Sirius, para informarle sobre el extraño sujeto, el gigante y los mortifagos.-dijo Harry para cambiar la conversación. ---No crees que este ocupado, no te acuerdas que Dumbledure le encargo buscar a no se quien, no hace falta preocuparlo, recuerda que te encuentras aquí y aparte no te paso nada-dijo Ron luchando con un insecto que volaba alrededor de el. ---Tienes razón-dijo Harry otra vez recostándose en la hierva. De pronto Harry y Ron distinguieron una lechuza muy ancha, que apenas se distinguía a lo lejos. Poco a poco se iba acercando cuando arrojo un sobre encima de la barriga de Harry. Lo tomo y vio que se trataba de una carta de Hogwarts, dando aviso de sus nuevos útiles para el colegio.  
  
Director: Albus Dumbledore (Primera Clase de Merlín) Subdirectora: Minerva McGonogall  
  
A los jóvenes Weasley y Harry Potter:  
  
Ron saco dos cartas del sobre, en uno venían las cosas que necesitaba Ginny para su año y después saco la carta en la que venían los útiles para quinto grado.  
  
Los estudiantes de quinto curso necesitarán ,dependiendo de las materias escogidas.  
  
-El libro reglamentario de Hechizos avanzados (clase 5,) John Cuts -Saber antes, para predicar ( el arte para la adivinación) Leary Thomkley -Defensa contra las artes Obscuras ( Conocimientos para la sobre vivencia)- Arcon Gogley -Viviendo entre las criaturas-Minnius Dronttlep -Una y mil formas de preparar pociones invaluables-Jean Kurnivilack -Transformaciones avanzadas ( clase 5)- Deal Freddian -Historia de la historia de la Magia-¿? -Aritmancia (clase 5) - Menvenderic Holl -Estudios Muggles (como los muggles se complican la vida: ecuaciones y trigonometría) Sintia Burgos. -Herbología ( como Plantar Valgays)- Comlbey Fudley -Astronomía, el mapa de la vida-Delton Duch -Runas Antiguas ( Tomo 5)-Gulibert Biliria.  
  
-2 caldero tamaño chico -1 Caldero tamaño polar ( con resistencia a altos grados ) -Las plumas y tinta necesarias para el uso anual. - Rollos de pergamino para el uso anual. -Un diccionario para portugués, francés y español.(opcional) -Una Túnica de gala ( guantes, sombrero, etc. accesorios para la túnica de gala opcionales)  
  
---¡No puede ser! Otra ves no-dijo Ron gritándole al cielo y llevándose las manos ala nuca. ---¿Que pasa?-le pregunto Harry oyendo sus maldiciones al cielo. ---Por que túnica de gala, ¿ahora que van a celebrar?, el día dela felicidad-Dijo Ron sarcásticamente. ---No puede ser tan malo, estoy deacuerdo en que no me agrada mucho la idea de volver a bailar, pero no es para tanto-dijo Harry comprendiendo que Ron no le gustaba la idea de ponerse de nuevo la túnica de gala que llevo el anterior curso. ---Esto no podría ser peor-dijo Ron bajando la cabeza. ---No te desanimes, tengo el presentimiento que este baile te la vas a pasar muy bien- dijo Harry dándole unas palmadas en la espalda y sabiendo que Fred y George le iban a comprar otra túnica de gala.  
  
Ya casi anocheciendo, la señora Weasley y Ginny llegaron a la casa, saludaron a Harry y a Ron. Les preguntaron si ya habían comido pero los dos le dijeron que no. La señora Weasley le dijo a Ron que por que no cocino algo, que en verdad tenia un hijo muy flojo y consentido, a Ron no le pareció importarle. La señora Weasley y Ginny en menos de cinco minutos ya habían hecho la cena con alimentos muy apetitosos.  
  
---¿No han llegado George y a Fred?-pregunto la señora Weasley-esos dos están tramando algo, lo presiento, si los pesco haciendo mas sortilegios no van a conseguir trabajo, por que los voy a dejar inválidos.  
  
---¿Díganme que hicieron en todo este tiempo?-pregunto Ginny a los muchachos. ---Nada, cosas de hombres-dijo Ron adelantándose antes que Harry contestara. ---Estuvimos recordando viejos tiempos en le patio y también llego la lechuza de Hogwarts mira toma-dijo Harry sonriéndole y dándole su carta. ---A gracias Harry-dijo Ginny sonrojándose por la sonrisa de Harry y después le saco la lengua a Ron sin que se diera cuenta su madre.  
  
En ese momento llegaron el señor Weasley y Percy. Harry no había visto a Percy desde que llego a la Madriguera. --Hola Harry, que tal-dijo Percy pomposamente-Has crecido bastante desde la ultima ves que te vi. ---Hola Percy, pues creo que si e crecido algo-dijo Harry mirando de soslayo la altura de Ron. ---Veo que ya estas bien, , anteayer tremendo susto que nos metiste cuando llegaste inconsciente, ayer llegue muy tarde y no te pude ver -dijo Percy viéndolo a la cara. ---Por cierto Harry, toma-dijo el señor Weasley-parece ser que no tiene nada malo, no encontramos ni un solo maleficio, pero lo único raro es esa extraña marca Harry. --¿Qué? Me deja verlo-dijo Harry tomando el medallón.  
  
Harry no havia observado nunca el medallón desde que lo obtuvo, ni siquiera cuando se lo dio al señor Weasley el día anterior. El medallón parecía hecho de plata, no era muy grande. Lo que si le llamo mucho la atención a Harry fue que en el centro estaba esculpida una estrella de 8 picos de un material parecido a un rubí, que parecía reflejar el cielo de noche. A los lados había varios signos extraños que no conocía. Y abajo varias criaturas con aspecto diabólico. Harry le dio la vuelta al medallón y observo que atrás había algo escrito pero no entendía que decía:  
  
Leros ogollogus demtta enigamatus kevellos Apoluss Devellerus pellitariem fellimpia decromentus alus prufundus de tuss pensamintuss Hastacala mantella Arder Enn loos unumus veleguees.  
  
---¿Cual de todas las marcas le parece extraña?-pregunto Harry ya que a el le parecían extrañas todas las marcas, principalmente lo que decía en la parte de atrás del medallón. ---La estrella Harry-dijo el señor Weasley desalentado-Todos los del ministerio que examinaron tu medallón no pudieron clasificar de que esta echa esa estrella, lo demás sin duda esta hecho de Blamenta. Harry recordaba que era Blamenta, en la clase de pociones Snape comento un día como se podía hacer un material casi indestructible. Era usado como cuchilla para matar dragones en la edad media, por que su piel es muy dura y es casi imposible atravesarla. ---¿Entonces si puedo conservarlo?-pregunto Harry. ---Si Harry, parece que te regalaron algo muy valioso, te recomiendo que lo cuides mucho---dijo el señor Weasley sonriéndole. Harry pensó que no era necesario que se lo mencionara, gracias al medallón pudo llamar aquel sujeto que lo salvo.  
  
Todos comenzaron a comer viendo que Fred y George no llegaban, la señora Weasley estaba comentándoles que habían subido de precio su cereal favorito y como una mujer les gano el ultimo Shampoo del estante. Percy comento que muy pronto podría ser un viajero frecuente, si lo suben de puesto a coordinador de ventas oficiales. Por lo regular Percy siempre aburría a todos con sus cátedras de su trabajo, pero esta ves a todos les agradaba saber que tal le iba, ya que si lo subían de puesto, le pagarían igual o mas que el señor Weasley. Ginny en toda la cena estuvo callada y de ves en cuando veía a Harry de reojo. Ron y Harry estaban demasiados hambrientos para platicar, estaban devorando la comida, Harry mas disimuladamente, pero Ron si no es por que su madre lo estaba observando no hubiera dudado en utilizar las manos.  
  
Harry y Ron les dieron buenas noches y se fueron a su cuarto. Harry reviso que nadie estuviera en el pasillo, cerro la puerta y Harry y Ron empezaron a examinar mas afondo el medallón. Ron le pregunto a Harry si sabia en que idioma estaba el extraño mensaje pero ninguno tenia idea.  
  
---Tal ves Hermione sepa-dijo Harry casi cuidadosamente. ---Tal ves si, pero debe estar demasiado ocupada junto a su queridísimo Krum-dijo Ron entre dientes. ---Hay que mandarle una lechuza-dijo Harry viendo a Ron y no importándole lo que dijera. ---Esta bien pero que baya Pig, así dormiremos en paz sin sus agudos chillidos-dijo Ron. ---Tienes razón, al fin que Hedwig esta afuera cazando ratones-dijo Harry estando deacuerdo. Harry saco de su baúl uno de sus pergaminos que le quedaron a final de curo y escribió con una de sus nuevas plumas. Harry le escribió a Hermione lo que paso el día que el señor Weasley lo recogió, un poco de lo que le dijo la señora Figg, como podía llamar a aquel sujeto con el medallón y si sabia en que idioma estaba el extraño mensaje. Harry termino de escribir y antes que le diera a Pig el pergamino:  
  
---Espera, porque no le dices que baya al Callejón Diagon con nosotros-dijo Ron mirando a Harry. ---Bueno, pero dime cuando vamos a ir-dijo Harry tratando de que Pig no le quitara el pergamino. Ron salió del cuarto y se oía que bajo por las escaleras, Harry se quedo esquivando a Pig a la ausencia de Ron, Pig en una se estrello en uno de los posters, callo en la cama y empezó ulular mas fuertemente pensando que Harry estaba jugando. Harry observo a Pig que se encontraba en ese instante sin moverse, que le faltaban unas plumas en su cabecita, parecía que estaba calva. Harry se rió y después le dio pena la pobre lechuza, se veía muy chistosa. Ron entro de nuevo. ---Me dijo mi papa que el Sábado que viene vamos a ir -dijo Ron animado. Harry escribió en el pergamino que si ya no se encontraba en Bulgaria haber si podía ir el sábado con ellos al Callejón Diagon. Y antes de que enrollara el pergamino, Pig se lo arrebato y salió por la ventana. ---Esa lechuza esta mas loca cada día-dijo Ron algo molesto y viendo a su lechuza desapareciendo a lo lejos. ---Oye, te fijaste que le faltan varias plumas en su cabeza-dijo Harry bostezando. ---Si, cuando regreso de tu casa llego así-dijo Ron volviendo a ver el medallón que se encontraba en la cama. Harry recordó que Hedwig estaba muy contenta aquel dia que Pig trajo la carta donde Ron le dijo que su papa lo recogería en la noche. Harry se imaginaba que Hedwig le había hecho alguna maldad a Pigwidgeon.  
  
---Oye Ron tu crees que deba llamar al encapuchado-dijo Harry mirando el madallon. ---¿Qué?-dijo Ron ---Así comprobaríamos si es uno de los buenos-dijo Harry sacando su pijama de su baúl. ---O de los malos-dijo Ron tragando saliva. ---Harry no has pensado que ni si quiera es humano-dijo Ron tomando una de sus almohadas para convertirla en un colchón- Tu mismo me dijiste que no pudiste ver su rostro, también me dijiste que nunca viste su varita y aparte dijiste que dio un salto de mas de dos metros. A se me olvido la mejor parte, sale luz de su cabeza.-dijo Ron poniendo un gesto de desagrado. ---Lo se, pero no puedo estar cargando el medallón sin saber sus intenciones-dijo Harry acomodando los cobertores que Ron le paso-Ron, ¿no crees que seria bueno tenerlo como aliado? Es decir, ya ves como están las cosas, Voldemort ha vuelto y mas fuerte que nunca, a destruido uno de los colegios mas importantes de América, mando un asqueroso gigante a acecinarme y acabó con la protección de mi casa que crearon Dumbledore y los del ministerio de magia y no dudo que vuelva a tratar de matarme. Creo que esas son suficientes razones para intentarlo.  
  
Ron se estremeció, cuando Harry dijo Voldemort, y con todas las razones que Harry le dio, le dieron algo de escalofríos ---Esta bien, Harry mañana temprano subiremos a lo mas alto de la colina y ahí lo llamaremos- dijo Ron desanimado.  
  
Los dos se acostaron y se quedaron callados. Harry no pudia dormir, estaba pensando que estaría haciendo su padrino y Hagrid. Se puso boca arriba, volteo a ver la ventana y despues se quedo dormido.  
  
Al día siguiente, Harry y Ron se despertaron temprano a comparación del día anterior, desayunaron con el señor, la señora Weasley, Percy, y Ginny. La señora Weasley les comento que Fred y George llegaron muy tarde anoche y parecían chamuscados, no dijeron que les había pasado y el día de hoy habían salido muy temprano. Harry y Ron subieron de nuevo al cuarto para recoger el medallón que habían olvidado en el escritorio de Ron. Saliendo de la madriguera oyeron a alguien atrás de ellos.  
  
---¿A donde van? Harry y Ron voltearon. ---Por ahí, Ginny-dijo Ron viéndola como si fuera obvio. ---Vamos a buscar a Fred y George-mintió Harry pensando que con eso se iría. ---Entonces voy con ustedes-dijo Ginny sonriéndole a Harry. ---No, no puedes ir con nosotros-dijo Ron al instante. ---¿Por que no?-pregunto Ginny ---Por que..........no-dio Ron sin darle una buena respuesta. ---Si no quieren que vaya solo lo hubieran dicho-dijo Ginny enfadada, dio media vuelta y se metió a la casa dando un azotón a la puerta. ---Creo que se molesto-dijo Harry ---Ya se le pasara-dijo Ron-Así son las mujeres. Los dos cargando su varita se dirigieron a lo mas alto dela colina. Harry y Ron no hablaron en el trayecto, los dos estaban demasiado nerviosos como para platicar. Ya entrando en la maleza del pequeño bosque, Ron tropezó con una rama seca de una árbol. A Harry le gustaba el aroma de los árboles del alrededor, todo era verde y había dos que tres florecillas, también distinguió algunos nomos de jardín huyendo a unos hoyos. Harry oía pasar el viento y se sentía muy bien la refrescante brisa. Llegaron a una zona con muchos árboles alrededor y la hierva les llegaba alas rodillas. El día estaba muy nublado y después de un rato comenzó a chispear.  
  
---Creo que aquí esta bien-dijo Ron ---Entonces a llamarlo-dijo Harry quitándose su collar de plata donde colgaba el medallón.  
  
Harry y Ron vieron el medallón algo nerviosos y Harry empezó a apretar la estrella que estaba en medio del medallón con todas sus fuerzas. Harry y Ron estaban con sus varitas en la mano y mirando a todos lados.  
Varios pájaros salieron volando de los árboles haciendo mucho ruido, empezó a llover un poco mas fuerte, y un viento muy fuerte sacudió las hojas delos árboles, la hierva parecía olas de mar. Los dos estaban en la espalda de otro.  
  
---No paso nada, ¿Seguro que solo tenias que apretar la estrella?---dijo Ron con la cara pálida. ---Si, seguro-respondió Harry mirando el medallón.  
  
Los dos bajaron las varitas y de repente un resplandor los ilumino por de tras, Harry y Ron voltearon pero ninguno podía ver con claridad ya que la luz no les permitía abrir los ojos. Los dos amigos empezaron a retroceder todavía sin poder ver, Harry tropezó con una roca que se encontraba en la hierva y soltó su varita.  
  
---No, puedo ver nada Harry, ¡vámonos de aquí!-grito Ron ---¿Donde estas Ron?-pregunto Harry incorporándose y cubriéndose con la mano los ojos. ---¡Huye rápido!-le grito Harry.  
  
La luz había desaparecido. Harry abrió los ojos y vio que Ron también se encontraba en el suelo. ---¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Ron levantándose entre una plantas. ---Es el sujeto encapuchado-dijo Harry volteando a todas direcciones. ---¿Dónde esta? No lo veo por ningún lugar.-dijo Ron asustado y apuntando a todos lados con su varita. ---No lo se-dijo Harry mirando a lo alto de los árboles.  
  
Todo estaba en silencio, se oía caer la lluvia en el suelo, el agua escurriendo en las hojas de los árboles y el sonido del viento. Harry y Ron estaban completamente mojados, paralizados por el miedo y el frio.  
  
---Creo que sea ido-dijo Harry en voz baja y con un sentimiento de alivio. ---Larguémonos de aquí-dijo Ron muy asustado poniéndose al par con Harry y viendo ala misma dirección que el.  
  
Los dos dieron media vuelta y trataron de salir corriendo pero chocaron con el cuerpo de alguien y los dos cayeron a un charco de lodo. Harry y Ron tragaron saliva y levantaron la cabeza para ver quien era, pidiéndole a dios que no fuera el sujeto de la extraña luz en la frente. Harry y Ron se estremecieron cuando vieron a alguien encapuchado con capa negra, peto, cinturón, protecciones de los brazos y piernas color plata, vestido completamente de color negro con dibujos o signos muy extraños en su traje, guantes y una bufanda azul marino que le cubría de la nariz hasta el cuello, una espada larga y curva. Los dos estaban mirándolo sin pronunciar palabra, el sujeto parecía mover la cabeza de derecha a izquierda como si buscara a alguien en esas direcciones sin destellarla la luz de su frente. De pronto puso su mano en la agarradera de su espada y se acerco amenazadoramente a los dos muchachos completamente paralizados. Se paró exactamente a unos centímetros enfrente de ellos.  
  
---¿Q......q...uien eres tu?, ¿Por que me salvaste la otra noche?-se animo a preguntar Harry armándose de todo el valor que le quedaba en ese momento.  
  
El sujeto saco rápidamente sus manos de la capa negra que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo, tomo a Harry de la camisa y lo levantó con las dos manos hasta que Harry ya no podía tocar el suelo.  
  
---Tuuu...........¡Crees que esto es un juego!, ¡te dije que solo me llamaras cuando estés en peligro! ¡no para unas estúpidas preguntas! -dijo el sujeto encapuchado con una voz espectral ( mas aterradora que la primera vez que lo vio Harry) y comenzando a destellar en su frente una estrella de 8 picos que ilumino todo el lugar. Harry estaba asustadísimo, pensó que haberlo llamado fue uno de los mayores errores de su vida. Ron estaba temblando y apuntándolo con la varita pero sin saber que hacer. ---¡Arriesgo mucho para protegerte! así que...............-dijo el sujeto encapuchado callándose, por que se oyó de pronto un ruido en uno de los arbustos a la izquierda de Ron. Empezó a llover todavía mas fuerte, estaban empapados. Se oyó un relámpago, el sujeto encapuchado soltó a Harry dejándolo caer de espaldas, se acerco como si flotara a una velocidad increíble a aquel arbusto que hacia mucho ruido. El sujeto empezo a destellar su luz con mas fuerza, desenfundo su espada y del arbusto levanto con sus manos a una persona. El sujeto encapuchado parecía que lo iba a revenar sin ninguna piedad. Harry apenas se sentó en la hierva después de la caída.  
  
----¡Ginny!-grito Ron -¡Noooo! Harry al oír ese nombre se puso azul. Se hoyo un grito de aquella chica en toda la colina.  
  
Harry volteo a ver donde se encontraba el encapuchado pero recordo que no tenia su varita, la había tirido cuando el sujeto destello la luz segadora.  
  
El sujeto estaba a unos centímetros de cortar el cuello de Ginny pero paro su espada en seco. Era demasiado tarde Ron lo ataco: ¡¡¡¡Expelliarmus!!! El sujeto encapuchado guardo a una velocidad increíble su espado en su funda y con la mano libre que tenia, hizo un movimiento muy rápido y de el salió un escudo que impidió que el hechizo de Ron le hiciera daño. El sujeto todavía tenia a Ginny sujeta, volteo a ver a la chica y Ginny al verlo se desmayo. El sujeto después volteo a ver a Ron. El sujeto la cargo, se dirigió igual de amenazante a Ron y se la dio para que la cargara. Ron estaba asustado y enfurecido. Harry se incorporo y se dirigió a ver como se encontraba Ginny, luego volteo enojadísimo a ver al sujeto encapuchado. El sujeto dio media vuelta y se fue caminando hacia la dirección contraria donde estaban Harry y Ron. Antes de desaparecer completamente en la maleza, se paro y le arrojo algo a Harry. Harry lo cacho con las manos. ---Por ninguna circunstancia sueltes la varita, Primera lección-dijo el sujeto encapuchado tapándose de nuevo con la capa dejando de profanar la luz que salía en la estrella de su frente. Harry y Ron miraron atónitos al sujeto y con algo de miedo, después bajaron la cabeza para ver que era lo que les arrojo. "Era la varita de Harry" los dos levantaron la cara para ver de nuevo al sujeto encapuchado pero el ya no estaba. 


	3. Asalto en la cámara acorazada de Felimpi...

Creo que no les a agrado mi historia, nadie pone reviews. Nimodos...... :P  
Capitulo 3 Asalto en la cámara acorazada de Felimpia en Gringotts  
Era una noche tranquila en la Madriguera, eran las dos de la mañana del viernes, todos dormían placidamente hasta que se hoyo un pequeño golpe en la ventana de la habitación de Ron. Harry se despertó de golpe al oír el ruido en la ventana. Ron seguía durmiendo y parecía que estaba soñando. Harry de mala gana busco sus lentes que estaban encima de su baúl a lado de el y saco su varita debajo de la almohada, el ruido parecía mas fuerte en la ventana de Ron. Harry un poco mas despierto se acerco mas a la ventana, ya a enfrente de de ella el ruido había desaparecido. A través de la ventana Harry vio una noche iluminada por la luna, así que quito el seguro de la ventana y la abrió. Una pequeñísima lechuza entro por la ventana, "era Pig". Harry lo cacho con las manos pero iba con tanta fuerza que tiro a Harry al suelo. Pig ululo varias veces orgullosamente y después se dirigió a su jaula. Harry se levantó algo molesto y se dio cuenta que tenia en sus manos una carta, la abrió y saco el pergamino.  
  
Querido Harry y Ron:  
  
Espero que se la estén pasando muy bien, regreso el miércoles a Inglaterra y mis padres me dejaron ir al callejón Diagon con ustedes. Nos vemos en el caldero chorreante a las 2:00 de la tarde el sabado. No puedo esperar a contarles todo lo que vi en Bulgaria. El extraño escrito que me mandaron no pude averiguar que idioma era.  
  
Muchos besos Hermione.  
  
Harry le alegro mucho saber que a Hermione iba a ir al Callejón Diagon con ellos pero también le dio mucho mas curiosidad saber que decía el extraño mensaje de su medallón, Harry puso el pergamino en el buró de Ron. De repente una luz lo ilumino por la espalda. A Harry se le erizaron los cabellos al ver que algo lo iluminaba. No puede ser posible, el encapuchado otra vez, yo no lo llame, Harry volteo lentamente a la ventana con su varita bien sujetada. Entonces se acerco temerosamente a la ventana y cuándo llego, vio a un muchacho pelirrojo parado en el patio.  
  
---Que tal Harry, que bueno que Ron no se despertó-dijo George con voz baja, apagando la luz que salía de su varita. ---¿Que están haciendo a estas horas?-pregunto Harry. ---Tenemos que enseñarte algo-dijo Fred saliendo de una árbol cercano-la otra vez no pudimos mostrártelo. ---Vístete y sal sin hacer ruido, te esperamos en aquel árbol-dijo George señalando con el dedo un árbol. Harry se puso su sudadera, se puso sus tenis y salió del cuarto de Ron casi de puntitas, bajo las escaleras y salió de la casa sin hacer el mínimo ruido. Fue corriendo hasta el árbol que George le señalo. ---Bien Harry, síguenos-dijo George con voz firme. ---¿A donde vamos?-pregunto Harry bostezando. ---Es sorpresa Harry-contesto George.  
  
Caminaron hacia la colina, muy cerca donde llamaron a al sujeto encapuchado. George y Fred no pronunciaron ni una palabra en el taryecto. Harry los seguía pero sentía que se iba quedar dormido en el camino. Los tres chicos caminaron por casi 10 minutos hasta que llegaron a una roca gigante, a Harry le pareció verla en forma de Foca. Fred se acerco a la roca y volteo de izquierda a derecha para cerciorarse que nadie los veía y saco su varita. ---Loquetus explosivus-dijo Fred dándole un golpecito a la Roca. La roca se movió a un lado y dejo ver un orificio, dentro se podía ver una escalera de madera en forma de caracol algo desgastada. ---Harry entra-dijo George bajando las escaleras junto con Fred Harry se tallaba los ojos para no quedarse dormido, capto el mensaje de George y como zombi entro al misterioso túnel. Todo estaba muy oscuro solo avía algunas velas alrededor que alumbraban muy poco, las escaleras llegaban a una profundidad considerable y olía como a chuletas bien cocidas, George y Fred estaban hablando entre ellos. Harry tenia mucho sueño pero su curiosidad era mucho mas fuerte. Hasta que llegaron a una puerta de madera verde ocre con una chapa en forma de Foca.  
  
--Ya llegamos Harry-dijo Fred La foca que se encontraba en la chapa se empezó a mover y dijo-¿contraseña?  
  
---Granujas y come ranas-dijo George. La puerta se quedo inmóvil pero una roca de a lado se movió al a derecha, Geroge y Fred entraron en el angosto hueco, Harry los siguió.  
  
Cuando entro Harry le impacto lo que vio; Adentro parecía una especie de sala algo inclinada a la izquierda, con varios muebles color amarillo y dos chimeneas. Al lado contrario de la sala habían varias filas de anaqueles altísimos con varias chunches mágicas, todos los anaqueles tenían un letrero, varitas falsas, dulces adormecen tez, lechuzas falsas, lentes mágicos, rosas explosivas, túnicas comestibles, plumas para copiar, calderos sin fondo, bombas fétidas, bombas fétidas nivel 2, bombas fétidas nivel 3, bombas fétidas acecinas, libros parlantes, dulces espinosos, caramelos groseros, ceniza pica pica, baba de dragón, paletas de moco de troll, niebla de bolsillo, col de gases, espejos grotescos, monedas de 10 toneladas, sombreros como hombres, y así en muchísimos anaqueles, no había duda que eran sortilegios Weasley en cantidades asombrosas. A su lado derecho había varias mesas con calderos y sustancias de todo tipo de colores, leños, muchísimos frascos con animalejos raros y cosas viscosas bastantes repugnantes.  
  
---¿Impresionado Harry?-dijo George a lado de Harry-Todo esto fue logrado gracias a ti. ---Así que en esto gastaron el dinero-dijo Harry todavía con la boca abierta viendo el lugar. ---Si, pero aun nos sobran varios galeones de oro-dijo Fred recostándose en el sillón mas largo de la sala. ---¿Pero que es este lugar? es una especie de bodega-dijo Harry acercándose a los anaqueles. ---Es nuestra bodega y fabrica-contesto George ---Pero te queremos enseñar algo que nos enorgullece-dijo Fred dándole una sonrisa malévola. George y Fred llevaron a Harry entre varios pasillos de anaqueles hasta que llegaron a una puerta que decía; ultra secreto, solo lunáticos, solamente si eres alto, pelirrojo, pecoso y te llamas Fred o George puedes entrar. Fred abrió la puerta y entraron. Harry se preguntaba que seria lo que tendrían ahi, la curiosidad lo mataba, su sueño había desaparecido y vio una especie de cilindro con aspecto de una papa, con dos soportes y algo que parecía una mecha. Harry no tenia idea de que era.  
  
---Estos son los Boom Weasley, son algo perecidos a los fuegos artificiales- dijo George con los ojos muy abiertos. ---Mira te lo demostraremos-dijo Fred tomando uno de los miles de cilindros que habían en el piso. Harry, Fred y George salieron de la fabrica de sortilegios y subieron por las escaleras hasta que llegaron de nuevo a la superficie.  
  
---Harry aléjate un poco-dijo George poniendo un Boom en el piso-Fred por favor enciende la mecha con cuidado, no quiero terminar todo quemado como la otra ves. Fred saco su varita de su bolsillo, apunto y una pequeña flamita callo en la mecha. George y Fred se acercaron a Harry que se encontraba detrás de la roca en forma de Foca asomándose por la orilla. Un pequeño estruendo se oyó y salió volando por los aires el Boom Weasley, de repente exploto y se vieron luces de colores. A Harry lo que vio no le pareció nada del otro mundo, al contrario, le parecía que era exactamente un fuego pirotécnico. Harry iba a preguntar que era lo extraordinario de su nueva invención cuando callo del cielo un montón de espuma que los en volvió por completo.  
  
---Genial, esto va hacer un éxito-dijo Harry sacando la cabeza de un sin fin de burbujas. ---Lo se y cada Boom es diferente, nunca sabrás que te caerá del cielo-dijo Fred saliendo del montón de espuma. ---Por cierto, Ron me comento que todavía no encuentran trabajo, como piensan vender todos los sortilegios-dijo Harry. ---Pues, ya lo veras, hemos comprado un puesto donde venderemos todo-dijo George todavía en el montón de espuma. ---Enserio ¿Donde esta el puesto?-pregunto Harry ---Eso es secreto por ahora Harry-dijo George sacando unas burbujas cuando hablaba- Pero te enteraras muy pronto. ---Ya es muy tarde y esta haciendo mucho frió, mejor ya vamonos-dijo Fred para que Harry no los cuestionará mas. ---Por cierto, ¿ Le compraron la túnica de gala a Ron?-Pregunto Harry ---Si, pero se la vamos a dar hasta que la tenga que usar, primero tenemos que hacerlo sufrir, es el trabajo de los hermanos mayores, sabes Harry.- dijo George quitándose la espuma. Harry solo los miro. Los tres muchachos empezaron a caminar en dirección a la Madriguera. Harry les pregunto por que a Ron no le habían dicho nada de su fabrica, -por que nos estaría cuestionando todavía mas sobre donde conseguimos tanto dinero para hacer la fabrica y como compramos el puesto- George le dijo. Fred le dijo a Harry que todavía no se an atrevido a decirle a su madre que se van a ganar la vida vendiendo sortilegios Weasley. George le dijo a Harry que solo a el le enseñaron la fabrica ya que sin su ayuda no hubieran podido hacer todo esto. Llegaron a la madriguera y todos dormían placidamente. Los tres subieron cuidadosamente y cada uno se fue a su dormitorio.  
  
Ese día Harry despertó muy tarde al igual que Fred y George, Harry le enseño a Ron el pergamino que Hermione le mando. En el dia Ginny pasaba algunas ocasiones al cuarto de Ron para ver que hacían, pero cuando cruzaba la mirada con Harry se sonrojaba y se iba. Todo el día paso muy rápido. George y Fred estuvieron todo el día en su Fabrica. El día paso muy rápido.  
  
El siguiente día la señora Weasley los despertó casi a las 11:00 de la mañana, también a Ginny. Harry y Ron, se vistieron y se llevaron sus varitas. Los dos bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron al comedor a desayunar. La señora Wealey les dio a cada uno un emparedado gigantesco, se oyó una explosión en la sala, el señor Weasley parecía estar muy contento después les dijo:  
  
---Bien, creo que ya llego-dijo el señor Weasley tomando una taza con chocolate-Es hora de irnos muchachos. Harry, Ron y Ginny se levantaron de la mesa y fueron directo a donde se encontraba una de las tres chimeneas. Cuando llegaron a la chimenea se levanto una señora gorda en uno de los sillones, que vestía una túnica guinda y un sombreo del mismo color muy elegante.  
  
---Hola, parece que me retrase un poco Arthur-dijo Arabella con su tono severo. ---No te preocupes, tu me estas haciendo un gran favor al llevar los chicos al callejón Diagon-dijo el señor Weasley atrás de Harry, Ron y Ginny. Harry al igual que Ron y Ginny se desconcertaron , ellos pensaban que el señor y la señora Weasley los llevarían. ---Papá por que no nos vas acompañar-dijo Ginny levantando una ceja. ---Hoy el ministro de Magia nos sito a todos los funcionarios del Ministro en la sala de conferencias Bringstong, no se para que y no puedo faltar. Molly tiene que investigar a donde van todos los días George y Fred, por eso le pedí a Arabella que los acompañara. ---Es mejor que nos retiremos, no quieren dejar a su amiguita esperando- dijo Arabella con un tono severo. En ese momento llego la señora Weasley con una maceta y se la dio al señor Weasley. ---No se metan en líos, tengan mucho cuidado en especial, tu cielo-dijo la señora Weasley dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y despidiéndose de Arabella. ---No te preocupes Molly, estarán bien, Arabella los acompaña, es una magnifica bruja. ---Toma Ron, es la llave de nuestra cámara acorazada, cuídala bien y no se te ocurra sacar mas de lo necesario-dijo la señora Weasley con una mirada fulmínate. A Harry no era de lo mas grato viajar en polvos flu. Ron entro primero en la chimenea, tomo un poco de polvos flu de la maceta y desapareció después de decir "Callejón Diagon", después Ginny, la señora Figg y al ultimo Harry.  
  
Harry después de estar en medio del torbellino de llamas verdes y pasar por horribles mareos, apareció en la chimenea de una tienda de dulces, tosiendo y lleno de hollín. ---Llegaste, pensé que tendríamos que ir a buscarte al callejón Knockturn- dijo Ron sarcásticamente. Harry le aventó un poco de hollín. ---¿Donde quedaron de verse con su amiga?-pregunto la señora Figg acomodándose su sombreo y quitándose algunas cenizas de su hombro. ---En el Caldero Chorreante-dijo Ginny viendo unos caramelos en un estante a su lado. Ron parecía estar algo nervioso, se marcharon de la tienda, comenzaron a caminar entre bullisiosas tiendas repletas de magos hasta que llegaron al Caldero Chorréate.  
  
Cuando entraron vieron a una chica de cabello castaño con ropa moderna muggle sentada muy propia en una mesa platicando con los que parecían ser sus padres.  
  
---Hola Harry, ¿como estas?-dijo Hermione levantándose de su silla. ---Bien-dijo Harry ---Hola Hemione, tienes que platicarme a detalle lo de tu viaje-dijo Ginny ---Hola Ginny, por supuesto-dijo Hermione. ---Como has estado Ron, veo que as crecido mucho-dijo Hermione. ---Bien-le contesto Ron poniéndose todavía mas derecho para verse mas alto. ---Se me olvidaba, Arabella Figg, ella es Hermione Granger una amiga de Hogwarts-dijo Harry  
  
Harry y Ron se percataron que Hermione se había hecho algo en el cabello, no estaba enredado como siempre, estaba lacio como nunca y lo traía mas largo de lo común. Los padres de Hermione los saludaron, estuvieron platicando por un buen rato y después le dijeron a Hermione que pasarían mas o menos a las 6:00 de la tarde por ella. Todos se despidieron de los Granger.  
  
---Entonces primero vamos a Gringotts-dijo Arabella. Todos salieron y caminaron un buen rato por los estantes. ---Tenemos que contarte algo pero tenemos que alejarnos de la Señora Figg- dijo Harry en vos baja acercándose a Hermione. La señora Figg no dijo ni una palabra en el camino, parecía preocupada y no se apartaba ni un momento de los cuatro, cualquier ruido parecía alertarla y Hermione pudo ver que tenia tomada la varita dentro de su bolsillo. A Harry le pareció muy raro, parecía que esperara que alguien la atacara.  
  
Llegaron a las enorme escaleras blancas de Gringotts, todos la subieron y entraron a la puerta de bronce que cuidaba un gnomo, de repente entre la multitud un mago bajito, gordo, de vestimenta elegante, capa negra y con un sombrero de copa negro, salió de las puertas principales. El mago salió muy aprisa, levanto la cabeza y vio fijamente a Harry y Arabella, a cada uno les sonrió de una manera malévola, los eludió y se perdió entra la gente que pasaba. A Harry le dio muy mala espina aquel sujeto, le daba la impresión que lo conocía, Ron y Hermione también se percataron de lo que paso. La señora Figg dejo de caminar, estaba pálida y empezó a voltear a todas direcciones.  
  
---Entren sin mi, tengo que hacer algo-dijo la señora Figg muy seria- Rápido entren al vestíbulo de mármol. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny duraron un momento parados. ---Rápido, no pierdan tiempo, nos veremos en el Caldero Chorrente-dijo la señora Figg muy seria sacando su varita y alejándose rápidamente. ---¿Que pasa? voy con usted-dijo Harry alcanzando al a señora Figg ---¡Dije que te quedaras Harry! Y no lo pienso repetir-dijo La señora Figg enfadada.  
  
Harry se quedo parado entre la multitud, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se acercaron a el. ---¿Que pasa Harry?-pegunto Hermione ---No lo se, pero cuando vio al mago de sombrero de copa se altero mucho- dijo Harry tratando de recordar quien era ese tipo-Siempre a tenido un carácter fuerte, pero nunca la había visto tan enojada. ---También tienes la sensación de haberlo visto, verdad Harry-dijo Ron mirando la dirección donde la señora Figg se fue. ---Si, pero no lo recuerdo-dijo Harry ---Será mejor que entremos, la señora Figg nos dijo que la buscáramos luego de haber salido-dijo Ginny algo asustada. ---Tienes razón Ginny, mejor entremos-dijo Hermione. En ese momento un gnomo se les acercó. ---Por favor sigan caminando están tapando el paso- Harry no muy convencido tuvo que entrar al vestíbulo de mármol, por que la multitud no los dejaba retroceder.  
  
Los cuatro entraron entre los pasillos llenos de gnomos sentados en taburetes, detrás de un largo mostrador.  
  
Seguían discutiendo quien era ese mago, hasta que llagaron con un nomo desocupado. ---Buenas tardes-dijo Harry al gnomo-hemos venido a sacar dinero de nuestras cámaras acorazadas y cambiar dinero muggle. ---No, solo a sacar dinero de sus cámaras-dijo Hermione interrumpiéndolo. ---Ya cambie el dinero, mis padres lo hicieron cuando llegamos-dijo Hermione a los demás. ---Sus llaves, por favor-dijo el Gnomo enseñando sus puntiagudos colmillos. Harry y Ron le dieron sus llaves, el gnomo las examino de cerca y después llamo a un gnomo que se encontraba cerca de ahí.  
  
---Jeicoob los guiara a sus camaras-dijo el gnomo sentado dándolas llaves a Jeicoob.  
  
El gnomo les abrió uno de las miles de puertas que estaban de lado posterior, pasaron por los pasillos pedrosos e inclinados. Hermione que nunca había pasado por aquellos pasadizos parecía emocionada, pero mas de una ves casi tropieza, el lugar estaba muy oscuro, solo unas pocas antorchas iluminaban el lugar y el gnomo caminaba muy aprisa. Llegaron a un pasillo con unos rieles en el piso, Jeicoob silbo pero el carrito no llegaba, silbó mas de dos veces, y nada. Jeicoob los miro algo sonrojado y volvió a silbar, Ginny se estremeció cuando el gnomo les sonrió. Un carrito algo estrecho llego y los cinco subieron. Entre los retorcidos pasillos y la gran velocidad del carrito. ---¿Que me iban a decir hace unos momentos?-pregunto Hermione a Harry. ---Cierto, se me había olvidado, un día después que te mandamos a Pig para preguntarte sobre el extraño mensaje del medallón, Ron y yo decidimos llamar al sujeto encapuchado para así cerciorarnos cuales eran sus intenciones.( Ginny y Ron se acercaron para oír a Harry). El sujeto llego profanando una luz muy intensa y ni a mí ni a Ron nos dejaba ver, tropecé y tire mi varita, después el sujeto nos dijo que solo lo llamáramos en situaciones de peligro absoluto. Lo peor es que Ginny nos siguió y estaba oculta en unos arbustos cerca de nosotros, el encapuchado se dio cuenta, saco su espada curva y saco de los arbustos a Ginny. Pensé que la iba matar en ese momento, el sujeto casi apunto de tocarla con su espada, la retiro. No podía hacer nada por que había tirado mi varita, Ron lo ataco pero el sujeto no se como, hizo un movimiento extraño con sus manos y el hechizo de Ron no les hizo nada. Después Ginny se desmayo, el sujeto se la dio a Ron cargándola y después se fue y me dio mi varita diciéndonos que nunca soltáramos nuestra varita por ninguna circunstancia y que era su primera lección. Después nos tuvimos que esperar un rato para que Ginny despertara. Harry, Ron y Ginny pusieron un gesto de desagrado. ---Y se lo dijeron a tus padre Ron-dijo Hermione sorprendida por lo que sucedió. ---Crees que a mi madre le hubiera dado gracia, mamá llamamos a un tipo encapuchado con un foco en la frente que estuvo apunto de matar a Ginny- dijo Ron sarcásticamente A Hermione le molesto el modo tan grosero que Ron le respondió pero no tenia argumento para contradecirlo.  
  
---Ese sujeto esta loco, la verdad nos dejo con mas dudas que antes -dijo Ron. ---La verdad desde ese día no me he puesto el medallón-le dijo Harry a Hermione. ---Vieron si traía varita-pregunto Hermione ---Eeee....no, las dos veces que lo he visto nunca a sacado una varita-dijo Harry. ---Yo no me fije-dijo Ron ---Por que no me sorprende Ron-dijo Hermione ---A mi me preocupaba mas su espada-dijo Ron haciéndole un gesto a Hermione. Ginny estaba volteando a otro lado haciendo como que no escuchaba. ----Tal ves no se humano-dijo Hermione. ---No lo se Hermione, la primera vez que lo vi, antes que apareciera la señora Figg dejo de destellar su luz y pude distinguir un rostro humano pero no vi bien sus facciones, estaba demasiado oscuro.  
  
En ese momento habían llegado a la caja acorazada de los Weasley. Los cuatro bajaron y el gnomo la abrió. Ron y Ginny buscaron por toda la cámara y sacaron casi todas las snickles que encontraron. Hermione y Harry se sentian mal por que a los dos les parecía que no les iba alcanzar con lo que tomaron. Harry saco de su bolsa de cuero sin que nadie se diera cuenta unos tres galeones que le quedaron del curso anterior y las dejo en una roquilla cerca donde estaba. En ese momento paso Ginny y le las tomo y le dijo algo a Ron. Volvieron a subir al carrito y cuando llegaron a la cámara de Harry entro rápido y tomo dos bonches de monedas que puso en su bolsa de cuero y salió antes que cualquiera de sus amigos entrara. Todos volvieron a subir en el carrito y estuvieron muy callados.  
  
---Este año tengo unas muy buenas ideas para el P.E.D.D.O.-dijo Hermione para tener una conversación Harry estaba tratando de recordar aquel sujeto y no le presto atención. ---Ya vas a comenzar-dijo Ron cortantemente. Ginny solo los veía expresando una sonrisa, sabia que iban a comenzar una de sus miles de discusiones. ---Ron tu solo piensas en tu bienestar, eres un egoísta, ponte en lugar de los elfos-dijo Hermione elevando la voz ---Pues estaría muy feliz al igual que todos los elfos de Hogwarts-Dijo Ron encarándola. ---Ron, siempre tienes que llevarme la contraria, eres odiosos en ese plan- dijo Hermione ---Es que yo soy realista, los elfos son felices trabajando, ellos mismos no lo dijeron-dijo Ron como si no le importara.  
  
En ese momento empezó a temblar, hubo varias explosiones debajo en el abismo donde se encontraban los rieles del carrito. El carrito empezó a dar unos brincos, a todos les cayo un polvo muy fino cuando dejo de temblar.  
  
---¡Que fue eso!-dijo Harry ---No lo se-le contesto Hermione ---A mi eso llano me preocuparía-dijo Ron con la cara pálida-¡Me preocupa mas donde esta el gnomo! Harry y Hermione voltearon enseguida al frente. ---Vi que el gnomo se cayo cuando el carrito tembló-dijo Ginny muy asustada.  
  
El carrito empezó a subir su velocidad. Ginny, Hermione, Ron y Harry dieron un grito ahogado cuando sintieron que el carrito vía tan rápido que ninguno pudo abrir los ojos, las vueltas eran bruscas, parecía que se iba a descarrilar, los cuatro estaban fuertemente agarrados de las orillas del carrito. Después de un rato de horribles mareos, el carrito empezó a detenerse. Todos estaban con los cabellos despeinados, era increíble que Harry se viera todavía mas despeinado, Ron tenia los cabellos erizados, Ginny que siempre estaba muy bien peinada estaba completamente sin forma su peinado al punto que sus cabellos no dejaban ver su rostro, Hermione acabo con el mismo cabello totalmente enredado de siempre. Cuando a Harry y Ron le dejaron de dar vueltas sus cabezas por el mareo, se vieron y soltaron una carcajada. Los dos muchachos vieron a Ginny y también dieron una carcajada, Ginny primero se puso colorada pero después también se rió. Hermione estaba en la orilla del carrito, seguí a muy mareada, Ron, Harry y Ginny se rieron sin parar ya que estaba muy distinta a comparación cuando entraron a Gringotts.  
  
---De todos los gnomos de Gringotts nos tenia que tocar uno con tendencias suicidas-dijo Ron viendo el abismo. ---No digas eso, pobre gnomito-dijo Ginny acomodándose un poco el cabello. ---Ahora que vamos hacer-dijo Harry ---Salir de igual manera, que entramos-dijo Hermione viendo su cabello con un espejo que saco. ---Hermione, si te diste cuenta el gnomo se cayo del carro y el era el único que podía conducir esta cosa-dijo Ron asiéndole una mueca. ---Ron tiene razón Hermione, el gnomo parecía controlar el carro con tan solo su voluntad, no veo ningún control o palanca-dijo Harry encogiendo sus hombros. Hermione se acerco al asiento donde estaba el gnomo. ---Tal ves con esto se maneje-dijo Hermione con voz triunfante. De frente del asiento del conductor había una especie de circulo grabado en una placa con varios garabatos entrelazados. ---Como crees que funcione-dijo Harry tocando la placa-Tal ves silbando. Ron empezó a silbar sin parar. ---No, silbando no-dijo Ron desanimado. ---Cuando vine por primera ves acompañado por Hagrid y llegamos a la cámara donde se encontraba la piedra filosofal, el gnomo abrió la puerta pasando sus uñas en una abertura de una roca-dijo Harry. ---¿Crees que sea igual en este carro?-dijo Ginny esperando que le dijera que si. ---No se, pero no perdemos nada intentándolo-dijo Harry.  
  
Harry paso su dedo entre los garabatos pero su uña no era lo suficiente mente larga para que entrara a los orificios. ---Mi uña no es lo suficientemente larga-dijo Harry. ---Haber déjame a mi-dijo Ron pasando su dedo índice por los garabatos pero sin éxito. ---Eso no va ha resultar, eso seria muy poco practico-dijo Hermione desaprobando lo que hacían. ---Ginny, tu tienes la uñas largas, inténtalo-dijo Ron dejando que pasara. Ginny paso su dedo índice entre los garabatos, en ese momento el carro empezó a moverse lentamente pero de nuevo se quedo parado. ---No puedo, mis uñas no están tan largas-dijo Ginny pasando una y otra ves su dedo entre los garabatos. ---Por lo menos ya sabemos que así se maneja-dijo Harry sonriéndole a Ginny. Ginny se sonrojo. ---Hermione inténtalo-dijo Ginny ---Esta bien, pero sigo insistiendo que es muy poco practico-dijo Hermione no muy convencida ---Hermione ya no digas excusas e inténtalo-dijo Ron Hermione solo le hizo un gesto de desagrado. Harry y Ginny dejaron pasar a Hermione y se pasaron a los asientos de atrás. Hermione paso su dedo índice por uno de los garabatos deslizándolo muy rápido. El carrito se movió de la misma manera, pero acelerando demasiado. Hermione y a Ron cayeron al asiento después del arrancon. El carrito no dejo de acelerar, iba cada ves a una velocidad mas rápida, lo peor es que en ves de subir descendían cada ves mas, el carrito de nuevo parecía descarrilarse, oyeron varias explosiones. El carito de repente bajo la velocidad.  
  
---Estamos subiendo de nuevo-dijo Ginny animada. ---Tienes razón-dijo Hermione alegre. ---¿Oigan pero no creen que se ve algo inclinado aya delante?-dijo Ron alterado señalando con su dedo al frente, una bajada horriblemente vertical. Todos levantaron las cabezas y vieron al frente. El carril en el que estaban tenia una forma de una montaña rusa. Todos tragaron saliva al ver la bajada tan vertical que les esperaba. ---¡Agarrence de lo que puedan!-les dijo Harry guardando sus gafas en su bolsillo y sujetándose de la orilla del carrito. Todos gritaron, el eco se oía en todo los alrededores. Ginny se prenso al brazo de Harry sin ni siquiera pensarlo. La bajada parecía no tener fin hasta que llegaron a un lugar donde no había una sola luz, se sentía mucho frió y se les empezó a dificultar respirar.  
  
Harry al no sentir el viento, abrió un ojo y no distinguía nada, todo le daba vueltas y estaba muy oscuro. Una luz tenue alumbro el lugar exactamente donde el carrito se paro. Algo mas sereno vio que Ginny todavía estaba sujetada fuertemente su brazo. ---Eeee, Ginny ya puedes abrir los ojos-le dijo Harry a Ginny. Ginny abrió los ojos de repente, soltó rápidamente del brazo a Harry y se puso rojísima. Harry también se sintió incomodo en ese momento. Harry y Ginny voltearon al frente para ver como estaban Ron y Hermione. Harry saco sus gafas de su bolsillo y se las puso, lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido.  
  
Ron y Hermione estaban abrazados muy estrechamente con los ojos cerrados, Ginny esbozo una sonrisa, Harry se percato que Ron y Hermione no se había dado cuenta que el carrito había parado. Ron y Hermione abrieron los ojos en ese momento, los dos se pusieron rojos como tomates y se soltaron al instante.  
  
---Oigan miren-dijo Ginny volteando a su derecha.  
  
Todos voltearon, habían llegado a piso firme, pero no parecía para nada un pasillo de cámaras acorazadas. Mas bien parecía la entrada a un templo con estatuas de personas, blancas como las escaleras de Gringotts, la pared de aquella construcción tan rara estaba tapizada con mármol y espejos. Todo estaba polviento y lleno de telarañas. ---¿En donde estaremos?-pregunto Harry ---No lo se-le contesto Ron- pero este lugar debe estar en lo mas profundo de Gringotts --- Este lugar se ve aterrador -dijo Ginny ---Miren aquel símbolo-dijo Hermione sorprendida. Harry y los demás vieron arriba de una entrada un símbolo monumental, que a todos les parecía conocido. ---¡Es el símbolo de Griffindor!- ---Que estará haciendo el símbolo de Griffindor en Gringotts-dijo Ron ---No tengo ni la menor idea-dijo Harry. ---Esto es muy extraño, no lo creen-dijo Hermione ---Miren, todo el piso esta tapizado con espejos-dijo Ginny Todos salieron del carrito y observaron que los espejos parecían reflejar el cielo. ---Debe ser algún encantamiento parecido al techo del comedor de Hogwarts- dijo Hermione observando el magistral estructura del lugar. Todos en ese momento cayeron al suelo, otro temblor los había sacudido. ---Que estará provocando los temblores-refunfuño Harry ---No lo se, pero esto cada ves esta mas sospechoso. Estoy seguro que los temblores esta relacionado con el mago de sombrero de copa-dijo Hermione pensativa levantándose. Harry se levanto y acerco a una de las estatuas, Ginny parecía algo mas calmada y se acerco a Harry. Harry toco una de las estatuas que parecía estar en muy malas condiciones y tan solo un rozón la estatua cayo al suelo, quebrándose en mil pedazos. El estruendo de la estatua quebrada y de los miles de espejos rotos se oyo en todo el lugar. Todos vieron a Harry. El solo levanto las manos sin saber que decir.  
  
El piso empezó a retumbar de nuevo, pero ninguno cayo al suelo. ---Esto me huele mal-dijo Ron tapándose la nariz ---Si ya se, pero no se por que la señora Figg se altero tanto al ver ese mago-dijo Hermione ensimismada en sus pensamientos. ---No hablo de eso, huele como azufre, no les parece-dijo Ron acercándose a Hermione. Harry, Hermione y Ginny también percibieron ese sutil olor. EL piso empezó a retumbar, el corredor donde llegaron con el carrito empezó a alumbrarse de un color rojo. Los cuatro empezaron acercarse al carrito para ver que era lo que iluminaba el corredor empedrado. Todos los espejos empezaron reflejar la luz que destallaba, también empezó a retumbar mas fuerte el piso. Hermione y Ron que eran los que estaban mas cerca empezaron a retroceder con pasos lentos sin dejar de ver al frente. Cuando parecía estar mas cerca la luz se desvaneció. El corredor estaba igual de oscuro.  
  
---¿Que rayos fue eso? ---dijo Ron algo tembloroso--Harry esto se esta complicando mas. ---¡Hay que volver al carrito!---dijo Harry dirigiéndose al carrito con Ginny. Hermione y Ron que estaban mas cerca del carrito y de las vías, llegaron primero. Entonces Ginny dio un grito tan fuerte que el eco hizo retumbar alguno de los espejos del templo. ---¡¡¡¡¡Ron, Hermione cuidado!!!!!-les grito Harry sacando su varita al igual que Ginny.  
  
---¿Que pasa?-pregunto Ron desconcertado Hermione tampoco comprendía por que tanto escándalo por parte de Harry y Ginny.  
  
---¡Atrás de ustedes!-grito Harry apuntando su varita exactamente donde estaba Ron y Hermione  
  
Los dos oyeron una respiración brusca y voltearon lentamente, vieron unos enormes ojos color amarillo intenso en la oscuridad de una esquina. Soltó un gruñido en el silenciosos templo y sus pisadas hacían retumbar el piso de espejos. Ron y Hermione no lo pensaron dos veces para correr en dirección a la entrada del templo. Harry y Ginny también se dirigían ala entrada..  
  
A Harry le latía muy rápido el corazón, sabia que la bestia escondida en la oscuridad no seria muy amistosa, el resbalosos piso de espejos no los dejaba correr libremente. Un estruendo los altero todavía mas, la bestia salió de la oscuridad dando un brinco y extendiendo sus enormes alas en el aire y empezó a planear, Ron volteo rápidamente en su carrera.  
  
---¡¡¡¡Es un dragon corran!!!  
  
El dragón abrió su hocico y dejando salir unas llamas que iluminaron el lugar. Todos cruzaron la pequeña entrada del templo, después cayeron las llamas de fuego exactamente en la entrada destrozándola, los pedazos de mármol obstruyeron la entrada del templo. Todo se obscureció, se oían los rugidos del dragón y sus uñas rasgando los pedazos de mármol.  
  
---¿Todos se encuentran bien?-pregunto Harry en la oscuridad. Todos respondieron que si. ---"lumos"--- Ginny ilumino los alrededores con su varita. Había pedazos de espejo y piedrecillas de mármol tirado por todo el lugar.  
  
Los cuatro se levantaron. Ron y Harry también sacaron sus varitas para iluminarse. Todos quedaron asombrados por lo que veían, en las paredes de mármol habían dibujos de dragones, mounstros y demonios. A todos les dio un escalofrió el aterrador arte de las paredes.  
  
---Menos mal que traían sus varitas-dijo Hermione quitándose el polvo de su pantalón. ---¿Que? ¿Tu no traes tu varita?-pregunto Ginny ---Pues no, recuerden que no podemos hacer encantamientos fuera Hogwarts- dijo Hermione como si fuera obvio. ---Después del susto que nos dio el sujeto encapuchado no mi importa, ahora tango sujetada mi varita hasta dormido-dijo Ron de mala gana. ---Ron, Hermione, Ginny vengan a ver esto-les dijo Harry que se encontraba muy al fondo del oscuro pasillo. Ron Hermione y Ginny llegaron donde estaba Harry y todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.  
  
Los cuatro llegaron a una enorme cámara circular, había cuatro estatuas de leones gigantes en cada extremo de la cámara, en medio había una fuente de mármol y en ella una estatua de una mujer cargando una antorcha donde brotaba agua. Enfrente de la estatua estaba una puerta titánica de acero en forma del emblema de Griffindor y hasta arriba un letrero que decía:  
  
"La cámara acorazada de Felimpia" "Numero 1"  
  
---¿Qué significa esto?-pregunto Harry acercándose poco a poco a la fuente. (Cada ves que se acercaba unas antorchas largas de acero se encendían)  
  
---No lo se Harry, en mi vida había escuchado ese nombre-dijo Ron ---Esto significa que estamos en lo mas profundo de Gringotts-dijo Ginny asombrada. ---Tiene razón Ginny, vean, dice cámara uno.-dijo Hermione tocando el agua de aquella fuente. ---Eso explica el dragón que nos ataco-dijo Harry ---¿A que te refieres Harry?-pregunto Hermione. ---Una ves Hagrid me dijo que se decía que las cámaras con mas seguridad las protegían dragones y otros seres-dijo Harry observando todavía la puerta de acero. ---¿Y otros seres? Por que nunca especifica Hagrid-dijo Ron tragando saliva. ---Lo que no me explico, por que están los símbolos de Griffindor en esta cámara-dijo Harry. ---Mas bien, la pregunta es ¿que hay dentro de la cámara? no lo creen-dijo Hermione cruzando los brazos. ---Mas bien, la pregunta es ¿Como rayos vamos a salir de aquí?-dijo preocupado Ron mirando a todos. Ginny parecía estar muy preocupada. ---La señora Figg y mis padres ya deben estar preocupados-dijo Ginny sentándose en los bordes del a fuente. ---Mis padres también deben de estar preocupados-dijo Hermione algo triste y se sentó junto a Ginny Ron las miro. ---No se desanimen tiene que haber alguna forma de salir de aquí-dijo Ron para animarlas aunque por dentro pensaba lo contrario  
  
Harry empezó a preguntarse si el mago que vieron en las puertas plateadas tendría que ver con los temblores que hubo hace un rato. También pensaba que había pasado con el gnomo que cayo al vació. Veía que todos estaban ya algo desanimados; Como podríamos salir de este predicamento, la única salida estaba bloqueada y un dragón los esperaba por detrás. A todos se les empezaba a dificultar respirar, en estos momentos hubiera querido traer el medallón para poder llamar al encapuchado.  
  
En ese momento Harry observo que en un extremo de la puerta se veía forjado mas bien como quemado, Harry se acero para ver bien, parecía que estaba completamente quemada esa parte del a puerta. Harry la iba tocar cuando......  
  
Una voz celestial de una mujer empezó a cantar en un idioma desconocido para el:  
  
Anni Quell Tullues el Ultimuss Deccenderienteed Pirrol ved Quell Todlafia no edtad Lesttus Pirrol ved Quell luss Circuns es Nedcednarrius Quell Tomuss Annterchud Necceitelmuss dellamenta un Vallentarium Y tulles velleguarium el brujentium Infentiga Harry Potter ¡¡¡¡Abrees de portullos!!!!!  
  
Empezó a sentir que iba perder el conocimiento, pero era una sensación agradable no era dolor, tampoco miedo, era tranquilidad, paz absoluta hasta que empezó a oír la voz de una chica asustada. Harry volvió en si.  
  
---Harry ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Ginny observándolo con una cara de desconcierto. ---¿Que estabas diciendo?-pregunto Ron viéndolo de una forma extraña. ---Harry nos estas asustando-dijo Hermione viéndolo de igual forma que Ron y Ginny.  
  
Harry después de oírlos se dio cuenta que había metido su varita dentro de un orificio de la titánica puerta.  
  
---¿Qué sucedió?¿Oyeron la voz que hablaba un extraño idioma?¿Por qué me ti la varita en ese orificio?-pregunto Harry ya un poco alarmado.  
  
---Al único que oímos fue a ti a hablar de una forma muy extraña-dijo Ron todavía observándolo sorprendido.  
  
En ese momento un aire frío los envolvió , la titánica puerta retumbó , el estruendo hizo un sonido ensordecedor . Los cuatro chicos quedaron paralizados en ese momento ---¿Qué está pasando? dijo Harry con un poco de miedo. Volvió a retumbar la puerta haciendo un eco e la cámara. ---Parece que algo quiere abrir la puerta-dijo Hermione sin moverse. Se oyó retumbar mas fuerte la puerta. Los tres dieron unos pasos para atrás. ---¡Escóndanse rápido!-grito Harry ---Los cuatro se dirigían a esconderse a tras de una de las estatuas de leones. Harry se disponía a correr pero cuando trato no pudo, su varita se había atorado en el orificio. Hermione y Ron ya casi habían llegado ala estatua del león. ---¡Harry que haces! Corre-le grito Ginny que se percato que se había quedado enfrente de la puerta. ---No puedo, la varita se quedó atorada-dio Harry sudando. ---Olvida la varita, ¡correr!- grito Ginny acercándose a el. Harry no quería dejar su varita, aun con los nervios no soportaba la idea que le volviera pasar algo parecido cuando llamaron al encapuchado y no pudo hacer nada para proteger a Ginny por que había tirado su varita. Ginny lo tomo de su sudadera y lo jalaba desesperadamente. ---¿Que hacen? ¡apúrense!-grito Hermione asustada a lado de una de la estatuas del leon. Ron al percatarse dio media vuelta Harry tomo su varita con las manos, la jalo con todas sus fuerzas hasta que logro sacarla del orificio y por la fuerza cayo al piso con Ginny. La puerta empezó a retumbar varias veces seguidas y unas abolladuras empezaron a brotar en el acero, parecía que alguien o algo estaba golpeando con sus propias manos esa puerta.  
  
Harry y Ginny se pusieron en pie y de pronto apareció en medio la titánica puerta de acero un pequeño portal circular, salían llamas de color púrpura en forma de espiral. Del portal salió un montón de aire tibio que volvió a tirar a Harry y Giiny al suelo. De un brinco salió en vuelto en llamas púrpuras un sujeto encapuchado con capa negra, peto, cinturón, protecciones de los brazos y piernas color plata, vestido completamente de color negro con dibujos o signos muy extraños en su traje, guantes y una bufanda azul marino que le cubría de la nariz hasta el cuello, una espada larga y curva. Las llamas que parecía que lo estaban quemando se desvanecieron poco a poco y el portal desapareció. Harry, Ginny y Ron conocían al extraño sujeto, era el mismo que casi rebana a Ginny. El sujeto estaba agachado a unos pocos metros de Harry y Ginny, el encapuchado se levanto y se cubrió con su capa color negro. Harry y Ginny no le quitaban los ojo, ni siquiera pestañaban. Ron y Hermione se encontraban ocultos atrás de la estatua de leon observando al encapuchado. El sujeto parecía que no se había percatado de su presencia de los cuatro chicos y saco su brazo de su capa y todos pudieron distinguir que tenia tomada una antorcha, el mango era de piel, lo demás parecía que estaba hecho de oro y piedras preciosas color morado en fila vertical a cada lado de la antorcha. El sujeto parecía estar admirando la antorcha. Harry y Ginny trataron de levantarse silenciosamente pero fue inútil el sujeto volteo a verlos.  
  
---¿¿Tu aquí??-dijo el Sujeto encapuchado con su tono espeluznante de siempre. Harry no supo que contestar, Ginny estaba de nuevo prensada al brazo de Harry muerta de miedo. Harry lo apunto con su varita. El sujeto empezó avanzar hacia ellos. ---¡No des un solo paso mas!-grito Harry armado de valor y al mismo tiempo asustado. El sujeto se quedo quieto y metió la antorcha en su capa no prestándole atención Harry. ---Tenemos que salir de aquí-dijo el sujeto encapuchado volviéndolo a ver con su espectral voz. En ese momento empezó a retumbar mas fuerte la puerta, el ruido era casi intolerable. En ese momento un estruendo terrible se hoyo y la mitad de la gigantesca puerta se desprendió. Harry y Ginny se volvieron a caer al suelo por tercera ves. Ginny dio un grito de terror, Harry levanto la cabeza y vio que la mitad de la puerta les iba a caer en sima. El sujeto encapuchado salió entre el polvo que levanto el estruendo y tomo a Harry y a Ginny a cada uno con una mano, en un pestañeo se alejo tanto que sintieron que iban a lograr eludir el pedazo de la puerta gigantesca, entes que la puerta los aplastara el sujeto se arrojo al suelo dando un brinco muy largo, llegando al piso tanto el sujeto como Ginny y Harry se dieron un buen golpe en el suelo. Después fue ensordecedor el estruendo, el horrible sonido que produjo las toneladas de fierro de la puerta al caer en el suelo. El piso retumbo un buen rato.  
  
Harry abrió los ojos, toco sus frente al sentir un pequeño dolor.( tenia un raspón) ---¡Ginny!¡Ginny te encuentras bien! ¿Donde estas?-dijo Harry preocupado al no ver nada por que el polvo había cubierto todo el lugar. ---Aquí Harry-dijo Ginny tosiendo por la enorme cantidad de polvo. El polvo empezó a bajar su espezocidad. Harry vio a Giny llena de polvo y fue havia ella. ---Harry, mira todo el lugar quedo destrozado, la fuente quedó cubierta con el pedazo de puerta que cayó-dijo Ginny preocupadísima y abrazando a Harry. ( Harry se puso algo colorado) Harry también vio como la hermosa estatua de la mujer la cubría el pedazo de la puerta. Harry se avía olvidado del sujeto; ¿donde estaba? no lo veo por ningún lugar, tal vez desapareció al igual que las anteriores veces. El polvo desapareció completamente.  
  
---Tienen que esconderse ¡rápido!---dijo el sujeto encapuchado con su aterradora voz. Harry y Ginny dieron un brinco, no se habían dado cuenta que estaba atrás de ellos. ---¡Que no escuchan! Escóndase ya vienen-dijo el encapuchado acercándose a ellos.  
  
El sujeto saco su espada plateada y cuerva. ---No podemos, tenemos que buscar a Hermione y a Ron-dijo Harry en voz alta. El sujeto de nuevo se quedo quieto, a Harry y Ginny dieron un suspiro de alivio. De repente el sujeto se abalanzó en un parpadeo directo a Harry y a Ginny. A Harry ni a Ginny les dio tiempo de reaccionar. El encapuchado los tomo a cada uno con una mano y los arrojo atrás de un gran trozo de fierro de la puerta. Los dos chicos se dieron un buen golpe al chocar con el piso.  
  
---¿Que le sucede? Realmente no lo entiendo, primero nos salva y después nos arroja como si fuéramos basura-dijo Harry lleno de furia. Ginny solo se sobaba su brazo, se lo torció en la caída. Harry se levanto y vio que el sujeto ya no estaba. ---Harry, oye, alguien esta hablando-dijo Ginny respirando muy rápido viendo a Harry. ---Tienes razón---contesto Harry. En ese momento Harry reacciono; "la cámara de Felimpia estaba abierta" Los dos muy cuidadosamente se asomaron de los extremos del trozo de fierro que los cubría.  
  
Harry pudo ver que el encapuchado estaba de frente a la cámara acorazada de Felimpia con su espada a la mano, pero lo que lo dejo perplejo fue que había cinco mortifagos saliendo de la cámara acorazada. Harry empezó a respirar muy hondo, vio a Ginny que estaba temblando de miedo. Volteo a la izquierda para ver la estatua de un león en uno de los extremos para ver si se encontraban bien Ron y Hermione, pudo distinguir dos cabecillas asomadas por las patas traseras.  
  
---Así que tu fuiste quien salvo a Potter, ¡¡¡No tengo idea de quien seas pero sino me das la antorcha esta cámara será tu tumba!!!!!-dijo el mortifago que se encontraba en medio de los otros. El encapuchado no pronuncio ni una silaba. Los mortifagos se acercaban poco a poco a el. Harry ni siquiera pestañaba.  
  
---Como quieras-dijo el mismo mortifago con una voz amenazante apuntándolo con su varita. Los demás mortifagos hicieron lo mismo. Harry y los demás chicos no quitaban los ojos de la entrada de la cámara acorazada.  
  
El sujeto encapuchado saco de su capa la antorcha. ---¿La quieres?, tómala-dijo el encapuchado con su voz espectral arrojándole la antorcha. El mortifago levantó las manos para atraparla pero en ese momento el encapuchado empezó a destellar una intensa luz, los mortifagos empezaron arrojar varios maleficios a su dirección sin poder ver. Harry y Ginny que estaban a la espalda del encapuchado podían ver perfectamente lo que pasaba. El encapuchado levanto su espada plateada y curva, y dijo:  
  
---¡¡¡¡¡¡Emellagator!!!!!!  
  
La voz se escucho en todo el lugar, de su espada salieron un montón de relámpagos azules hacia los mortifagos. Cuatro de ellos salieron volando dentro de la cámara de Felimpia, pero uno pudo esquivarlo. El sujeto dejo de destellar su luz, se arrojo hacia el mortifago estrellándolo a un soporte. Harry vio de reojo a Ginny y parecía estar aterrada. El mortifago en el suelo le apunto al sujeto encapuchado con la varita pero el con un rápido movimiento con las manos lo sujeto del cuello y lo levanto. Luego el encapuchado le dijo algo en voz baja al mortifago, después empezó a dar unos alaridos de terror el mortifago. El sujeto lo soltó, el mortifago quedo inmóvil sin hacer nada pero su capucha se le había caído. Ni Harry ni Ginny podían ver su rostro ya que el encapuchado los tapaba. El encapuchado camino lentamente hacia donde se encontraba la antorcha en el suelo. De repente una onda de viento muy fuerte paso entre las espaldas de Harry y Ginny cayendo exactamente en el encapuchado sacándolo volando, estrellándolo con la pared y después cayo entre varios pedazos de la puerta.  
  
---¿Que paso? ¿Quien lo ataco?-dijo Harry ---¡La señora Figg!-dijo Ginny volteado hacia atrás. Harry también volteo. La señora Figg se encontraba atrás de ellos con su varita en la mano, pero no estaba sola, Jeicoobs y otros gnomos se encontraban con ella. ---¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto la señora Figg viéndola preocupadísima, su tono severo había desaparecido. Los dos muchachos le dijeron que si.  
  
---¡¡¡¡¡Se esta escapando!!!!-grito Hermione a lo lejos  
  
Todos en ese momento volvieron a mirar al frente, el mortifago se había incorporado ya con su capucha, tomo la antorcha, dijo unas palabras que nadie pudo escuchar bien y se metió a la obscura cámara de Felimpia. Los gnomos corrieron aprisa con unas extrañas vasijas en la mano hacia la cámara. La señora Figg se acerco a Ginny y Harry a abrazarlos, su arrugado rostro se veía una cara de preocupación que Harry nunca le había visto.  
  
---¿Y el joven Weasley y su amiga, donde están?-pregunto la Figg después de abrazarlos. ---Ahí vienen, ellos se escondieron en esa estatua -dijo Ginny apuntando a Ron y Hermione con el dedo.  
  
---Harry, Ginny que bueno que están bien, casi me da un paro cardiaco cuando el trozo de puerta les iba a caer enzima-dijo Ron muy alterado con una cara casi igual de blanca que la de Ginny. Hermione abrazo a Ginny y después a Harry. ---No pudimos ayudarlos, nos quedamos petrificados cuando vimos que se iba a caer la puerta-dijo Hermione muy pálida. ---Que bueno que todos se encuentran a salvo-dijo La señora Figg expresando una sonrisa en su arrugado rostro.  
  
Un gnomo salió de la obscura cámara acorazada de Felimpia.  
  
---Han escapado, no hay nadie en la cámara-dijo el gnomo muy sorprendido. ---¿Qué? No puede ser, es imposible, en Gringotts hay demasiados encantamientos mortales contra el desaparecimiento-dijo La señora Figg caminando muy rápido hacia la cámara de Felimpia. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny la siguieron.  
  
Todos entraron, los gnomos con una pequeña flama que salía de una vasija. Harry se sorprendió al ver que esa cámara no se parecía para nada a la suya, era mas grande y estaba la misma estatua de una mujer muy bella que se encontraba afuera de la cámara con la leve diferencia que no era una fuente y no se encontraba la antorcha en su mano. (Los cuatro chicos se imaginaban que era la antorcha que se llevo el mortifago.)  
  
---¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Oigan que paso con el extraño sujeto?????!!!!!-dijo Harry. Todos se quedaron quietos, todos se habían olvidado del misterioso sujeto que la señora Figg abalanzó a la pared.  
  
Los gnomos salieron como una estampida, Harry y sus amigos también salieron muy rápido al igual que la señora Figg.  
  
Harry cuando salió de la cámara acorazada, vio al sujeto encapuchado parado exactamente en la salida del cuarto circular. Los gnomos sincronizadamente abrieron su vasija y salieron un montón de llamas así el, pero el extraño encapuchado ya había entrado por el pasillo del templo para salir.  
  
---No puede escapar, la salida del templo esta bloqueada-dijo Ron corriendo con los demás. ---Lamentablemente, nosotros abrimos el paso entre los escombros y dormimos al Colacuerno para poder entrar-dijo la señora Figg atrás de ellos que ni siquiera trataba de correr.  
  
Cuando salieron del pasillo solo vieron al Cola Cuerno Húngaro boca arriba, dando unos pequeños gruñidos, y durmiendo placidamente.  
  
El encapuchado había vuelto a escapar. 


	4. El regreso a Hogwarts

Capitulo 4 El regreso a Hogwarts  
Salieron de Gringotts y se dirigían al caldero Chorreante. Los cuatro chicos estaban algo aturdidos por todo lo que paso, Ron y Hermione tenían una cara de desaliento terrible desde que subieron al carrito para salir, Ginny se encontraba muy pálida, Harry estaba desconcertado pero no temeroso. Los cuatro chicos nunca habían visto el callejón Diagon de noche, las luces de los puestos iluminaban todo el lugar con colores morados, verdes, rojo escarlata y uno que otro color naranja. Ya no había tanta gente como en la tarde.  
  
---¿Señora Figg como supo que estábamos en problemas?-pregunto Hermione que le ardía la lengua por preguntarle desde hace un buen rato. Todos los chicos voltearon interesadamente a ver a la señora Figg ---Estuve esperándolos durante dos horas en el Caldero Chorreante, me empecé a preocupar mucho por eso fui a Gringotts a buscarlos. Cuando entre al vestíbulo unos temblores sacudieron el edificio, en ese momento supe que algo andaba mal. Solo que los gnomos que estaban en los taburetes no me dejaron pasar a buscarlos, y cuando estaba apunto de hechizar a cualquiera que se me atravesara llego un gnomo mugriento y con varias heridas diciendo que un temblor lo había tirado del carrito donde se encontraba el señor Potter. Después de eso accedieron que los acompañara a buscarlos. Jeicoobs nos guió hasta la cámara 1, donde oyó por ultima ves sus gritos-dijo la señora Figg con su común voz severa.  
  
---¿Le puedo preguntar algo?-pregunto Harry con una voz cuidadosa. ---Claro Harry-dijo la señora Figg viéndolo de reojo. ---¿Conoce al mago con sombrero de copa?-pregunto Harry Ron, Hermione y Ginny se pusieron muy atentos. LA señora Figg vio de nuevo a Harry y parecía que analizaba la pregunta. ---No lo se Harry, pero estaba seguro que era Petegr...... olvídenlo. El problema es que no lo pude encontrar, lo perdí entre la gente que salía de las puertas plateadas de Gringotts. Después de eso hubo un rato de silencio. ---Usted sabe por que estaban todos esos símbolos de Griffindor en el templo de la entrada de la camara-pregunto Hermione. ---Realmente no-dijo señora Figg A Harry le pareció que mentía.  
  
Llegaron al caldero Chorreante, los padres de Hermione estaban sentados en una de las mesas del frente, parecían preocupados. Fueron hacia ellos, cuando vieron a Hermione llana de polvo, despeinada y con unos rasponcitos, los Granger se alteraron muchísimo. La señora Figg les dijo que habían sufrido un pequeño accidente con el carrito de Gringotts para no preocuparlos.  
  
---Ya no pudimos ir a comprar nuestros utiles-dijo Ginny sentándose en una de las sillas.  
Unos chicos pasaron platicando alegremente, el humo de la locomotora de color escarlata se elevaba, varias lechuzas volaban ululando y varios gatos se correteaban arriba de los vagones. Harry le alegraba que por fin se encontraba en el anden 9 y tres cuartos.  
  
---Que raro ella nunca se tarda-dijo Ron que estaba a lado de el. ---En eso tienes razón-le contesto Harry Un montón de chicos con sus padres pasaron junto a ellos.  
  
---Nosotros nos retiramos-dijo el señor Weasley-últimamente he tenido mas trabajo de lo normal. La señora Weasley se despidió de sus dos hijos y después de Harry. ---Cielo, cuídate mucho, Dumbledure le dijo a Arthur que este año a puesto el doble de seguridad en Hogwarts-dijo la señora Weasley abrazando a Harry como de costumbre. Harry sentía que le iba sacar los emparedados dobles que la señora Weasley les dio en la mañana. ---Gracias por todo y la estancia en su casa, señora Weasley-dijo Harry casi sin poder respirar. El señor Weasley también se despidió de sus hijos y de Harry. ---Ron, Ginny, Harry, como ya se dieron cuenta han comenzado tiempos difíciles por eso necesito que me prometan que no se van a meter en líos en este curso-dijo el señor Weasley muy seriamente. Los tres chicos asintieron con la cabeza, Ron y Ginny nunca habían visto a su padre tan serio. ---Bueno entonces que tengan un buen comienzo de curso-dijo el señor Weasley desapareciendo el gesto de seriedad y poniendo en su lugar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Harry sabia que los padres de Ron se habían puesto muy nerviosos desde el altercado que tuvieron en Gringotts. ---Entonces, los dejamos-dijo el señor Weasley tomando de la mano de la señora Weasley-deje a Percy con un asunto muy importante y ya se me hizo tarde.  
  
Después de unos minutos llego Hermione con su carrito. Todos la saludaron, los cuatro entraron y caminaron por el pasillo en busca de un compartimiento vació.  
  
---Que mala suerte, todos los vagones están ocupados-dijo Hermione chasqueando. ---Si no hubieras llegado tan tarde ya estaríamos sentados muy cómodamente- dijo Ron viendo entre las ventanillas de las puertas. Hermione le iba contestar en ese momento pero Ginny los interrumpió. ---Miren, ,ésta solamente está ocupada por un una sola persona-dijo Ginny Los cuatro entraron y se percataron que era un muchacho cruzado de manos profundamente dormido con la túnica de Hogwarts ya puesta. Harry y Ron subieron todos los baúles en los portaequipajes. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se quedaron viendo un momento al muchacho. El chico parecía mas o menos de la misma edad que ellos, era obvio que no era de primer ingreso, era moreno claro, se le notaba un poco la barba salida como la de un vago, traía dos aretes que parecían ser de plata en la oreja izquierda y su cabello estaba lleno de rastas, tenia un aspecto parecido a un cantante de Rock.  
  
---Ustedes creen que sea un estudiante de intercambio-dijo Harry viéndolo. ---Tal vez, yo nunca lo había visto-dijo Hermione viéndolo. ---Debe ser un estudiante del ex Instituto Atlántico de Nuevo Mundo-dijo Ron emocionado-me pregunto, cuantos alumnos americanos entraran a Hogwarts.  
  
---Tiene un aspecto muy raro ¿No lo creen?-dijo Ginny. ---¿Lo dices por las extrañas trenzas de su cabello? ---Se llaman rastas-dijo Hermione ---Lo se Hermione-dijo Ron con enfado El expreso de Hogwarts seguía hasta el norte sin detenerse y en una vuelta en una colina hizo temblar la jaula de Pig y empezó a ulular como loca. Ron se levanto, sacudió un poco la jaula de Pig y se sentó de nuevo, Pig se había cayado. Harry, Hermione y Ginny se rieron al ver como Ron le desesperaba su lechuza.  
  
---Cuéntenme ¿como cela pasaron estos últimos días?-pregunto Hermione. Ron, Ginny y Harry pusieron una cara de desaliento. ---Como los veo, creo que les fue bastante mal-dijo Hermione ---Ni que lo digas, Mi madre y mi padre se pusieron como locos cuando la señora Figg les contó lo que paso en Gringotts. Desde ese día no nos dejaban salir ni al patio de la casa, mi papá y Percy fueron solos a comprarnos nuestros útiles días después. A se me olvido la mejor parte, mi madre estuvo de malas con todos desde que descubrió la bodega de Fred y Goerge-dijo Ron apesadumbrado. ---¿La bodega de Fred y George?-pregunto Hermione interesadamente. Ron y Harry le contaron todo sobre su bodega y sus extraños inventos. ---La señora Figg nos visitaba todos los días y nos vigilaba desde que llagaba asta que se iba-dijo Harry encogiendo los hombros.  
  
En ese momento pasaron unas compañeras de Ginny, ella las saludo y les dijo que en un momento regresaba. Después de haber salidó se quedaron un momento cayados, empezó a llover y se podía oír como caían las gotas con fuerza en el vagón.  
  
---¿Es ese el medallón ?-pregunto Hermione señalando el cuello de Harry. ---Eh...si, lo que quieres ver-le dijo Harry quitándoselo. Hermione lo tomo y le empezó a examinar. ---Creo que después de todo, el sujeto encapuchado no es uno de los malos- dijo Harry viendo el medallón. ---Me pregunto por que estarían todos esos símbolos de Griffindor en la cámara acorazada de Felimpia-dijo Ron frunciendo el entrecejo. ---Mas bien que relación hay entre la antorcha y Griffindor-dijo Hermione pensativamente. ---¿Por que los mortifagos y el encapuchado querían la antorcha?-dijo Harry que le daban vueltas la cabeza de tantas interrogantes. Los tres chicos se quedaron ensimismados en sus pensamientos. ---Oigan y por que no se lo preguntamos al encapuchado-dijo Hermione silenciosamente, el muchacho dormido dio un especie de bufido, parecía estar soñando. Harry y Ron la miraron desaprobando su idea. ---No parece ser tan malo-dijo Hermione-por algo te dio el medallón. A Harry le pareció coherente lo que dijo Hermione, pero aun así no dijo nada. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entro Ginny, parecía estar sorprendida y se sentó junto a Hermione. ---Han visto a Neville-dijo Ginny con los ojos bien abiertos. ---No, ¿por que?-dijo Harry ---No lo van a reconocer cuando lo vean-dijo Ginny mirándolos con extrañeza. ---¿Por que?-pregunto Hermione ---Tienen que verlo para creerlo, si me lo hubieran dicho sin haberlo visto, no lo hubiera creído-dijo Ginny Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron viéndose. De nuevo alguien entro. Un muchacho muy alto de cabello negro que se veía algo musculoso.  
  
---Hablando del rey de Roma-dijo Ginny Harry, Ron, Hermione casi se quedan con la boca abierta. Harry y los demás no podían creerlo, Neville había cambiado mucho físicamente, ya no era el regordete amigo.  
  
---No puede ser, esto debe ser una broma, en verdad eres tu Neville-dijo Ron estupefacto. ---¿Qué? Por que todos se comportan tan extraños-dijo Neville algo nervioso por las caras que pusieron Harry, Ron y Hermione-pues si, si soy Neville. ---Neville creciste mucho-dijo Hermione viéndolo con extrañesa. ---Bueno, pues ya me boy solamente pase para saludarlos-dijo Neville chocando con la puerta cerrada, después del golpe abrió la puerta y salió ---Ese choque comprueba que si es Neville-dijo Ron-pero aun así me dejo sorprendido. ---Se los dije-dijo Ginny viendo todavía al muchacho que seguía dormido. ---Dé seguro tomo balkis-dijo Ron estirándose en el asiento. ---¿Balkis?-pregunto Harry-¿Que es eso? ---Es un especie de musgo que crece cerca de robles vivientes, que preparado con jugo de tomate bien caliente incremente sorprendentemente la masa muscular-dijo Hermione ---Eso quise decir-dijo Ron haciéndole una mueca a Hermione ---Pero al consumirlas empiezan a salir picos en la espalda y yo no le vi ninguno-dijo Hermione con exasperación. ---No me importa, esa es la única explicación para ese repentino cambio- dijo Ron viendo a través de la ventanilla. Seguía lloviendo y varios rayos se distinguían a lo lejos. Hermione y Ron discutieron por un buen rato hasta que paso Seamus Finnigan y otros compañeros de su grado a saludarlos. Luego empezaron a platicar mas amenamente, Ron como de costumbre les contaba enérgicamente que los Chudley Cannons iban muy bien este año en la liga, Harry les contó los terribles trabajos forzados que sus hitos le hacían hacer y que su primo le tenia tanto miedo desde que probo los caramelos longuilinguos de los gemelos, ya ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo. Ginny le contó a Hermione las caras que pusieron Fred y George cuando su mamá los espero en la entrada de su bodega para reprenderlos, todos no paraban de reír.  
  
---No nos has contado nada de tu viaje Hermione-dijo Ginny muy interesada. ---No tiene idea de lo fascinante que es Bulgaria, la comunidad mágica es muy extensa, tienen una biblioteca tan antigua que algunos libros tienen escrituras desconocidas, hay ruinas mas antiguas que el castillo de Hogwarts. La familia de Viktor son un poco extraños pero se comportaban muy amables conmigo. Lo único malo fue que Viktor tenia que salir mucho, tenia entrenamiento de quidditch casi todos los días, su equipo en la liga es la mejor del país, saben-dijo Hermione muy contenta y con voz alegre.  
  
Harry y Ginny la oían con mucho interés, Ginny le preguntaba como era su casa, a que lugares la llevo, como se vestían, si hacia frio y varias cosas mas, Harry le preguntaba sobre el equipo de quidditch de Krum, en que lugar de la liga estaban y otras cosas relacionadas al quidditch. Pero Ron parecía que no disfrutaba la platica, es mas, se puso casi en la misma posición del muchacho dormido, tomo varias barras de chocolate y empezó a comerlas haciendo mucho ruido y viendo la ventanilla muy serio. Hermione no se percato de eso y siguió narrando lo que vivió en Bulgaria.  
  
Empezó a oscurecerse, varios rayos empezaron iluminar el paisaje, se veían varios chicos pasar de un lado a otro en la ventanilla de la puerta, el chico extraño seguía dormido y de vez en cuando se hacia unos extraños sonidos que a Harry, Ron, Hermione y a Ginny les provocaba mucha risa. Hermione saco a Crookshanks de su canastilla, este se dirigió a Ron y se recostó en sus piernas, desde el anterior curso se toleraban mas. Hermione siguió contando todavía un buen rato sobre su viaje.  
  
---La verdad, no se como soportas a Hermione todos los días-le dijo Ron a Crookshanks acariciándolo. El gato le empezó a ronronear varias veces. ---Lo se, lo se-dijo Ron dubitativo y viendo a través de la ventanilla.  
  
---¿Creen que aya otro baile?-les pregunto Ginny a Harry y a Hermione muy contenta y algo sonrojada. Ron movió un ojo a donde se encontraba Ginny y luego otra vez siguió viendo el paisaje. ---No lo se, pero de nuevo pidieron túnica de gala-dijo Harry suspirando, a el no le gustaba mucho la idea de volver a bailar. ---Lo se, pero seria extraño no lo creen, solo hicieron el baile por la celebración del torneo de......... los tres magos-dijo Hermione bajando la voz cuando pronuncio el torneo de los tres magos. Todos en ese momento recordaron lo que paso el anterior curso en Hogwarts, en especial Harry, el ya había superado todo lo que vivió, pero a un recordaba mucho Cedric Dioggary. Un estudiante de Hogwarts que compitió con el en el torneo de los tres magos, pero por desgracia murió a manos de Lord Voldemort. Harry se dio cuenta que todos se pusieron muy serios en ese momento y dijo:  
  
---¿Quien será el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?- pregunto Harry para cambiar el tema. ---Mi papá me dijo que Dumbledure le comento que seria un profesor que enseñaba en Instituto Atlántico de Nuevo Mundo-dijo Ginny sonriéndole a Harry. ---Así como los estudiantes de ese colegio, los maestros también deben de estar buscando alguna escuela que los contrate-dijo Harry tratando de abrir una envoltura de un caramelo. Pig misteriosamente en ese momento se salió de su jaula y empezó a ulular agitándose como loca. Ron se levanto de su asiento al escuchar tal barullo de su escandalosa lechuza, Crookshanks que se encontraba dormido encima de las piernas de Ron salto con los pelos erizados a la cara de Harry, Ron pesco a Pig, la volvió a meter en su jaula y puso su suéter encima de la jaula. Ron dijo algunas maldiciones al aire y de nuevo se sentó junto a la ventanilla. Harry se quito a Crookshanks con dificultad y se lo dio a Hermione, Harry termino arañado de la cara. ---Me pregunto como le aran para el idioma-dijo Hermione tomando a Croockshanks-En el profeta decía que la mayoría de los estudiantes eran latinos.  
  
---No veo el problema, en nuestro colegio teníamos clase de idiomas por que el ingreso de los estudiantes era diverso, había norteamericanos, canadienses, latinos y brasileños, por eso teníamos que aprender a fuerzas ingles y portugués aunque la mayoría de las clases eran en español---dijo una voz ronca y adormilarte. Todos voltearon, hasta Ron que desde hace un buen rato no les prestaba atención. El extraño muchacho se había despertado. ---¿Entonces si eres un estudiante del Instituto Atantico?-pregunto Harry después de un silencio. ---Si, ¿y ustedes son?-pregunto el muchacho con un bostezo. ---A disculpa, mi nombre es Hermione Granger, ella es Ginny y Ron Weasley y el es Harry Potter. Harry esperaba que mirara su cicatriz como es costumbre en la gente que no lo conoce pero el solo le estrecho las manos, lo sacudió fuertemente, después se recostó de nuevo en el sillón y pareció dormirse al instante. Todos se quedaron desconcertados y luego se rieron.  
  
---Mas extraño no podía ser-dijo Ron-¿Así serán todos los estudiantes de intercambio? Harry solo levanto sus manos en señal de desconcierto. ---Su ingles es muy bueno, pero tiene un acento raro-dijo Hermione acariciando a Croocksahnks. Ron de nuevo siguió viendo la ventana muy serio, Harry se quedo cruzado de brazos pensando todavía en el templo de Gringotts y como siempre el encapuchado escapa sin dejar ningún rastro, Hermione y Ginny seguían platicando sobre su viaje en Bulgaria, el muchacho continuo dormido durante todo el trayecto.  
  
El expreso de Hogwarts empezó a detenerse poco a poco, había dejado de llover y la noche los cubría totalmente, los cuatro se pusieron las túnicas. Varios estudiantes con sus tunicas ya puestas pasaban de derecha a izquierda por el pasillo. Cuando se disponían a salir del compartimiento.  
  
---Oigan tenemos que despertarlo, sino por lo que he visto es capas de quedarse dormido y regresar al Anden nueve y tres cuartos-dijo Hermione metiendo a Croockshanks a su canastilla. ---Tiene razón-dijo Ginny acercándose al muchacho. Ginny lo sacudió levemente, el muchacho dijo algo que nadie pudo comprender y luego se despertó. ---Disculpa ya llegamos-dijo Ginny amablemente. ---A... gracias-dijo el muchacho levantándose y se empezó a tallar un ojo bostezando. Harry abrió la puerta del compartimiento, salió pero en ese momento choco con alguien y cayo al piso.  
  
---¡Fíjate!--- Harry levanto la vista, vio una chica blanca de rasgos muy finos, cabello guero y ojos azules. ---Eh... perdón-dijo Harry apenado Los dos se reincorporaron, la chica recogió una pequeña bolsa de cuero y después salió del pasillo diciendo a lo lejos "chico tonto" Todos alcanzaron a oír lo que dijo la chica y a Harry le molesto bastante pero no dijo nada. ---Que grosera-dijo Ginny con enfado, después vio a Harry y se puso colorada. ---¿Quién es esa chica? Nunca la había visto-dijo Ron viendo por la ventanilla. ---Tiene que ser de intercambio también-dijo Hermione. Los cinco salieron de la locomotora escarlata, un montón de estudiantes se encontraban platicando y saliendo del expreso. ---No nos dijiste tu nombre-dijo Ron al muchacho. Harry, Hermione y Ginny se acercaron. ---Perdón, mi nombre es............-dijo el muchacho todavía un poco somnoliento pero una voz los interrumpió.  
  
------Todos los de primero y los estudiantes del Instituto Atlántico de Nuevo Mundo vengan por aquí-----  
  
---Creo que tengo que ir para aya, luego los veo-le dijo el muchacho a Ron con su peculiar voz ronca. Harry al oír ese grito se paro de puntitas para poder ver si era Hagrid, paso corriendo dificultosamente entre la multitud pero cuando llego a aquella voz se dio cuenta con desgano que era este Filch. Harry se dirigió al patio de los carruajes verde esmeralda, paso entre montones de estudiantes que buscaban un carruaje, después busco a sus amigos pero no los veía por ningún lado. Se encontró con Dean Thomas, le pregunto si había visto a Hermione, Ron o a Ginny y su amigo le señalo una banquita alumbrada por una candela, Harry volteo y vio a sus amigos que parecían estarlo buscando. Llego con ellos y empezaron a buscar un carruaje.  
  
---Miren, esa parese estar vacía-dijo Ron acercándose al carruaje verde esmeralda que parecía estar algo maltratada.  
  
Todos se disponían abordar cuando tres muchachos altos pasaron bruscamente entre ellos ganándoles el paso.  
  
---Que les parece "El cuarteto de asaltantes"-dijo un muchacho pálido y con un gesto de desprecio que estaba en medio de dos regordetes y musculosos muchachos. Sus acompañantes se empezaron a reír. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny conocían a esos tres maliciosos compañeros, era Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle y Vicent Crebbe.  
  
---Cállate Malfoy-dijeron casi sincronizadamente los cuatro. ---De esos dos Weasley no me sorprende, pero de ti Potter, parecías tener por lo menos idea de lo que es el sentido de dignidad-dijo Draco enseñando la portada del Profeta con una fotografía de ellos cuatro y la señora Figg hablando con unos gnomos casi saliendo de Gringotts con el titulo: "Ultraje en Gringotts". Ron se puso furioso, Harry y Hermione lo agarraron antes que se abalanzara a golpearlo. ---Ron, no, el no vale la pena-dijo Hermione sujetándolo. ---Dejas que la sangre sucia te de ordenes, cada día los Weasley caen mas bajo-dijo Draco con voz burlona. Goyle y Crebbe se rieron a carcajadas. ---¿Y tu como lo sabes? A ya se, uno de los mortifagos que se robaron la antorcha debió ser tu padre...dijo Harry igual de furioso que Ron-.Si eres tan rico no me explico esa maña de tu padre. Draco puso una cara despectiva llena de odio y saco su varita, Harry, saco su varita casi al mismo tiempo y antes que cualquiera pronunciara algún hechizo alguien se acerco a ellos diciendo: ---Oigan no ven que ya es tarde, sino toman un carruaje no van a llegar a tiempo al gran Banquete y a la selección.---  
  
Todos voltearon, vieron a un señor medio anciano con el cabello chino y blanco, con un chaleco marrón, y capa beach algo sucia dándoles una sonrisa.  
  
---Potter, no he olvidado lo que me hiciste en el expreso el anterior año- dijo Draco con una cara de odio tremenda y con voz despectiva guardando su varita-.Será mejor que te cuides mucho, por que en este curso nadie esta dispuesto a tolerarte y bien sabes a que me refiero. Draco y sus regordetes amigos abordaron y el carruaje empezó a moverse.  
  
---Es insoportable-dijo Ginny que se había quedado muda desde que vieron a Malfoy. ---Debemos irnos sino vamos a llegar tarde-dijo Hermione con una cara de molestia todavía. ---A por cierto ¿Quien es usted?-pregunto Ron al señor que interrumpió oportunamente. ---Mi nombre es Rizzo Almender y soy el dueño de los carruajes que le presto a Dumbledore para que puedan dirigirse a su colegio jovencito-dijo Rizzo-Asta luego tengo que retirarme. El señor paso entre dos carruajes y después se perdió entre los chicos que aun quedaban. Los cuatro abordaron el carruaje que estaba a un extremo. El camino fue corto y refrescante hasta que cruzaron las inmensas puertas de roble del castillo. Los alumnos de segundo en adelante se encontraban caminando entre los pasillos empedrados de las primeras escaleras del patio principal, y el mar de estudiantes se dirigían al gran comedor. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny saludaban a las caras conocidas que encontraban entre la multitud. Harry pudo distinguir a Cho Chang, que se veía con un aspecto mas Feliz comparación de la ultima ves que la vio el anterior curso por lo de Digiory. A Harry y a los demás se alegraban que ya no murmurarán cada ves que Harry pasaba ya que el anterior curso debido a la muerte de Digory en el laberinto de la ultima prueba del torneo de los tres magos, muchos alumnos daban la impresión que Harry les daba miedo y le habrían paso cuando pasaba y murmuraban a sus espaldas cuando lo veían. Dentro del vestíbulo un montón de antorchas los iluminaban, el barbulló de todos los alumnos se acabo cuando llegaron a las puertas dobles del gran Comedor, los prefectos de cada casa entraron primero y como en todos los años guiaban la entrada de los estudiantes a su mesa. Harry, Ron, Hermione se sentaron juntos, Ginny se sentó junto a sus compañeras de su mismo curso, Neville se sentó cerca donde estaba Harry, junto a Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas.( Varios alumnos de Griffindor que conocían a Neville se le quedaban viendo impresionados por el cambio físico que dio en el verano, en especial las chicas). Cuando pasaban los estudiantes de Slytherin les abrían paso, todos sabían por que, desde que Dumbledure el director de Hogwarts, anuncio el anterior curso el regreso de Voldemort todos parecían tenerle miedo a los estudiantes de Slytherin ya que de ahí han surgido varios magos tenebrosos, ahí estudio Voldemort o Tom Sorvolo Ryddle y también corrían varios rumores de que varios padres de los estudiantes actuales de Slytherin eran mortifagos.  
  
El gran comedor estaba tan impresionante como todos los años, el techo seguía teniendo el mismo hechizo que dejaba ver un hermoso panorama del cielo en la noche. Muchísimas velas escarlata volaban encima de los estudiantes alumbrando todo el gran comedor. Los profesores se encontraban platicando entre ellos en una gran mesa en una tarima de la cabecera del gran comedor.  
  
---Hey, Harry mira la mesa de los profesores, hay varios asientos vacíos, no veo a Hagrid ni a Snape, tampoco a la profesora McGonogall. Harry y Hermione volteron a la mesa de los profesores. ---La profesora McGonogall debe estar esperando a los de nuevo ingreso y a los estudiantes del Instituto Atlántico de Nuevo Mundo-dijo Hermione levantándose para ver mejor. ---Tienes razón, pero tampoco veo al nuevo maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras-dijo Harry. Los cuatro sabían que Dumbledure mando a Hagrid a hablar con los gigantes y Snape a un asunto secreto. Dumbledure que estaba en medio de la mesa, sentado en un asiento mas grande y cómodo que los demás estaba platicando alegremente con el profesor Flitwick. Harry volteo a ver a Dumbledure y se percato que también lo miro y le levanto su copa, Harry esbozo una gran sonrisa. En ese momento se abrieron las puertas dobles de madera, tal como Hermione lo supuso entro la profesora McGonogall al frente de un montón de niños y niñas, en fila venían por lo menos unos cincuenta muchachos de todas las edades, varios murmullos se escucharon en el comedor, los prefectos de cada mesa empezaron a pedir silencio. La profesora McGonogall detuvo la fila y pidió que formaran una hilera horizontal a los de nuevo ingreso. Harry distinguió en la fila fácilmente al extraño muchacho entre los estudiantes ya que era el único que estaba desalineado y con rastas, también a la chica que le dijo tonto, parada muy derecha junto a varias chicas. Uno de los muchachos de intercambio, alto y moreno oscuro tropezó y cayo al suelo provocando un sonido como de hueco, casi todo el comedor reía a carcajadas. Casi todos los chicos extranjeros miraban el techo hechizado del gran comedor muy sorprendidos. ---Harry mira esas chicas, no se ven nada mal-dijo Ron muy alegre Harry volteo inconscientemente y pudo ver que Ron no estaba para nada equivocado. Hermione frunció el entrecejo y empezó a tamborilear sus dedos en la mesa.  
  
La profesora Mcgonogall saco un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año y puso encima un sombrero viejo, roído y muy sucio, pero aquel sombrero no era cualquiera, era el sombrero seleccionador que tiene la esencia de los creadores del colegio. Y estando en el taburete empezó a cantar.  
Una gran bienvenida les doy Pues soy el sombrero seleccionador Le daré un vistazo a tu mente Para tomar una decisión Tu esencia y yo lo decidiremos Estas en buenas manos por que yo nunca me equivoco  
  
Puedes pertenecer a la mas valiente de las casas Donde los leones te resguardaran a capa y espada, Griffindor te has de llamar  
  
Pero si la inteligencia y el ingenio te abruman Podrías volar en el lomo de una águila sin igual Te a de llevar a Revenclaw, la casa azul  
  
O si la justicia, lealtad y nobleza fluyen en ti Eres un digno pupilo de Hufflpuff  
  
Si te domina la astucia y ambición de grandeza Puedes florecer en las fauces de una serpiente audaz Pues eres perfecto para pertenecer Slytherin.  
  
Me llaman el sombrero seleccionador Sabio entre los sombreros Ven, siéntete aquí y déjame guiarte en la casa que has de estar.  
  
En el gran comedor resonaron aplausos en especial de los chicos americanos después que termino de cantar el sombrero. La profesora McGonogall saco un pergamino tan largo que caía en el suelo y empezó a llamar a cada uno los nerviosos y pálidos niños y niñas de primer ingreso. Unos chicos de sexto grado en la mesa empezaron a reírse de algo y la perfecta de Griffindor que era séptimo curso se levanto y los cayo.  
  
-------Adrian Freeze----- Hufflepuff.  
  
Los de Hufflepuff aplaudieron enérgicamente  
  
---Maldición, esa chica me gano el puesto de prefecta-dijo Hermione poniendo un gesto de desanimo. ---¿Prefecta?-dijo Ron poniendo su manos en la nuca. ---Si, prefecta Ron, yo era una de las convocadas por la profesora McGonogall-dijo Hermione a los dos. ---¿Cuando te convocaron?-le pregunto Harry  
  
----Henry Munich---- Ravenclaw  
  
---Exactamente cuando llegue a mi casa, una lechuza de Hogwarts me informo que yo estaba nominada para ser una prefecta de la casa de Griffindor por mi espléndida sed del conocimiento, buen uso de la magia y plena conciencia de la disciplina-dijo Hermione pomposamente.  
  
---Se te olvido lo presumida-dijo Ron sarcásticamente antes que Harry la felicitara. ---¡Por favor Ron! Por lo menos me nominaron por mi conocimiento y no por glotonería-dijo Hermione encarándolo. Ron iba a responderle cuando el sombreo seleccionador dijo: - ---Chuck Owen---- Griffindor  
  
Los aplausos de la mesa de Griffindor interrumpieron oportunamente en la discusión de Hermione y Ron. Harry aplaudió al igual que todos los demás, Hermione y Ron aplaudían pero haciéndose gestos, se les hizo costumbre desde Gringotts.  
  
------Gerard Finck------ Revenclaw  
  
Harry trato de cambiar de tema antes que Ron y Hermione empezaran de nuevo su discusión.  
  
---Este año tenemos que buscar nuevos jugadores de quidditch para la temporada, hay cuatro puestos libres y un nuevo capitán-dijo Harry a sus amigos.  
  
------Dorian Binkhey-- ----  
  
Slytherin  
  
Los de Slytherin aplaudieron a su lúgubre estilo. ---Es cierto, ¿Harry tu crees que pueda entrar al equipo?-le pregunto Ron esperanzado que Harry le dijera que si. ---Hemm........-dijo Harry viendo a su amigo de arriba a hacia abajo. Hermione sonrió cuando vio que Harry estaba haciendo sufrir a Ron. ---No te podría decir en estos momento Ron, no he hablado todavía con los del equipo y estoy seguro que aremos varias pruebas para elegir a la persona adecuada-dijo Harry viéndolo sufrir con la respuesta.  
-----Deal Enrí---- Hufflepuff  
  
Ron puso una cara de desanimo que Hermione y Harry casi se carcajean. ----A, ya veo-dijo Ron casi bajando la cabeza. ----Pero estoy seguro que entraras al equipo-dijo Harry sonriéndole. ---Lo dices enserio, entonces estaré a primera hora en las pruebas-dijo Ron mas optimista que nunca y elevando la voz.  
  
Los tres empezaron a platicar mas alegres y tratando olvidar todas las preguntas sin respuesta que tenían cada uno en sus pensamientos. Cientos de voces se oían por todo el comedor. Seamus Finnigan platico un rato con Harry, Ron y Hermione sobre sus experiencias en vacaciones, Ron los hizo reír con su imitación de Malfoy y sus regordetes amigos cuando se los encontraron en la fila de carruajes. Una de las platicas era sobre los chicos de intercambio dado a lo que paso en su colegio, varios chicos platicaban sobre los estudiantes Americanos que conocieron en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Harry en la platica oyo que alguien menciono su nombre a lo lejos, volteo a ver quien fue, vio a Ginny platicando con un montón de chicas de su grado viéndolo y haciendo risitas, cuando las chicas lo vieron que las estaba viendo, todas voltearon a la dirección contraria igual que Ginny. Harry rezaba que Ginny no le comentara a sus amigas que ella lo vio en boxers en la Madriguera. ( Harry siempre que recordaba ese penoso momento, se sonrojaba pero de vergüenza )Se oían carcajadas, un de los temas que mas se oían en su mesa era Neville Longbottom. Harry vio de reojo la mesa de Slytherin y vio que en ese momento Draco y sus fieles lame suelas, eran la fuente de atracción ya que muchos estudiantes platicaban con ellos. El sombrero seleccionador termino en esos momentos de elegir a los chicos de nuevo ingreso.  
  
Dumbledure se levanto de su silla en ese momento, todos se callaron poco a poco, levanto las manos en señal de bienvenida.  
  
---Les doy la bienvenida a un nuevo curso en Hogwarts, esta noche quiero platicarles algunos cambios y hechos recientes-dijo Dumbledure dejando ver su espléndida barba gris plateada.  
  
Todo el comedor lo veía en silencio total. Como si todos temieran que volviera a mencionar lo que paso en el Torneo de los tres Magos. Harry le prestaba mucha atención.  
  
---Como se los había comentado estos tiempos son y serán muy difíciles, hechos recientes me han confirmado que Voldemort a regresado con mas seguidores y no teme demostrárselo al mundo-dijo Dumbledure con una expresión seria-.Estoy seguro que muchos padres al igual que el Ministerio de Magia no quieren aceptar ese hecho, por eso , ustedes, los brujos del futuro, esperanza de nuestro mundo, tienen que saber la verdad de lo que ocurre, recuerden a Cedric Diagory. Tiempos obscuros han comenzado.  
  
Muchos se estremecieron cuando Dumbledure dijo Voldemort, todos seguían en silencio, varios de Slytherin parecía que les daba gracia lo que comentaba pero cada ves que Dumbledure pasaba su mirada a su mesa nadie se atrevía a sonreír. Dumbledure no se dio cuenta. Los chicos Americanos tenían un aspecto de terror en sus rostros y murmuraban entre ellos, en especial la chica que le dijo tonto a Harry.  
  
---Voldemort ya dio su primer paso violento en el Mundo Mágico, varios mortifagos por ordenes de Voldemort incendiaron uno de los colegios mas importantes en el mundo, "El Instituto Atantico de Nuevo Mundo". Y estoy seguro que habrá mas ataques en estos tiempos oscuros-continuo Dumbledure viendo a los estudiantes americanos-.Por eso vuelvo a reiterar lo que dije el curso pasado, ante el retorno de Lord Voldemort , seremos mas fuertes cuanto mas unidos estemos, y mas débiles cuanto mas divididos, solo podemos luchar contra el prestando unos lazos de amistad y confianza mutua. **Por eso debemos darle la mano a nuestros hermanos brujos que necesitan nuestra ayuda y una nueva familia de estudio-dijo Dumbledure comenzando a sonreír-. Por eso a nuestros nuevos aliados y nuevos estudiantes de Hogawarts les doy una gran bienvenida al castillo.  
  
En todo el comedor resonaban los aplausos, los alumnos americanos también aplaudían quitando ese color pálido en sus rostros. La profesora McGonogall saco un pergamino de su bolsa todavía mas largo que el anterior. Dumbledure levanto de nuevo las manos para que guardaran silencio.  
  
---Pero antes necesitamos la ayuda del sombrero seleccionador, para colocar a nuestros nuevos estudiantes extranjeros en una casa adecuada para ellos.- dijo Dumbledure expresando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-.Minerva puedes proseguir.  
  
Todos seguían cayados, todos estaban a la expectativa, nadie quería platicar en ese momento. Dumbledure tomo asiento de nuevo. Los chicos extranjeros parecían estar de nuevo nerviosos.  
  
------Paolo Almodovar, de segundo año-lo llamo la profesaora McGonogall.  
  
El muchacho paso casi cautelosamente al taburete, la profesora McGonogall le puso el sombrero y este se empezó a moverse.  
  
----Fabuloso, Fabuloso, Hufflepuff----  
  
Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y no solo de esa mesa sino de todo el comedor. Después de un rato pasaron la mayoría de todos los estudiantes extranjeros, a Harry, Hermione y Ron les parecían los apellidos de los estudiantes extranjeros muy chistosos. Ya solo quedaban unos siete de los cincuentaitantos que había, el silencio del comedor había terminado desde hace bastante rato.  
  
-----Ann Fudge, de quinto grado-llamo la profesora McGonogall.  
  
Todos volvieron a quedar en silencio, hubo un murmullo en todo el comedor y el mar de cabezas con sombreros negros incluyendo a Harry, Ron y Hermione voltearon a ver quien era.  
  
---¿Dijo Fudge? ¿Ustedes creen que sea hija de Cornelius Fudge?-le dijo Harry ---No lo se, pero mira, es la chica con la que chocaste-dijo Ron. ---Es cierto-dijo Harry observándola. ---No les parece extraño-dijo Hermione-.Todo estos alumnos son del Instituto Atlántico, y si en realidad fuera hija de Cornelius por que estaría estudiando en el extranjero, si podía estar estudiando aquí en Hogwarts el mejor colegio de magia y hechicería. ---Tal vez su apellido sea pura coincidencia-dijo Harry no muy convencido  
  
La chica llego al taburete. La profesora Mcgonogall le puso el sombrero.  
  
---Mmmm, veo que eres muy valiente e inteligente, tu carácter te distingue y nunca ejecutas algo sin meditarlo, esta elección es difícil pero creo que deberías estar en:---- -----Revenclaw-----  
  
Los estudiantes de Revenclaw la recibieron con fuerte aplausos y varios chicos le hicieron lugar.  
  
---Rayos, le hubiera tocado en Griffindor, casi ninguna chica guapa a quedado en nuestra casa, no he cierto Harry-dijo Ron desanimado. Harry le levanto las manos sin decir nada, no estaba en contra de lo que dijo su amigo. Hermione frunció el entrecejo.  
  
-----Joshua Anil, de quinto grado----llamo la profeso McGonogall.  
  
---Es el extraño muchacho que estaba dormido en nuestro compartimiento-dijo Hermione viendo que el muchacho se dirigía al taburete. Harry y Ron también lo estaban viendo, Ginny lo veía también y Neville de reojo lo observaba mientras que platicaba con Seamus. Harry no se había dado cuenta que estaba igual de alto que Ron y cuando se sentó en el taburete pudo ver bien su rostro, tenia una mirada muy particular, mas bien algo intimidante, traia toda la tunica arrugada y medio sucia. La profesora Mcgonogall después de darle el pergamino a un prefecto donde venían los nombres de los estudiantes extranjeros dio una mirada a Joshua y puso un gesto desaprobando su vestimenta. Hermione, Ron y Harry se rieron al ver a la profesora. La profesora McGonogall le puso el sombrero  
  
-----¡Ooo! Veo que tus aptitudes son variadas, ¿Pero que veo?, mmmm, ya veo, la astucia es tu segundo nombre, así que quieres entrar a Slytherin, pero.........................----  
  
-----Griffindor----  
  
Harry, Hermione y Ron aplaudieron al igual que todos los de su casa. El muchacho se levanto y camino hacia la mesa de Griffindor. Ron se levanto y le gritaba que se sentaron con ellos pero fue demasiado tarde se sentó junto a Neville y Parvati. Muchos chicos se le quedan viendo por su extravagante apariencia.  
  
----John Wolf, cuarto grado---- llamo la profesora McGonogall.  
  
Un chico muy blanco y pelón de ojos color miel se acerco. La profesora McGonogall le puso el sombrero en ese momento y rápidamente dijo:  
  
----Revenclaw ---  
  
Otra vez se oían los aplausos y las felicitaciones. Ron se puso a platicar con Kevin Hannk, un compañero de su grado. Harry y Hermione empezaron a platicar sobre el medallón y el idioma desconocido de la escritura.  
  
---Zianya Margain, quinto curso---llamo la profesora McGonogall.  
  
Se sentó en el taburete y la prefesora Mcgonogall le puso el sombrero.  
  
------Pero que veo aquí, mmmmm, una prodigiosa mente, podrías encajar perfecto en Revenclaw pero veo que otra esencia te identifica.  
  
----Griffindor----  
  
De nuevo varios aplausos se oían, Harry, Ron y Hermione aplaudieron pero sin darse cuenta a quien, ya que estaban muy interesados en su platica.  
  
---Disculpa, esta ocupado el lugar--- le dijo una voz con un acento chistoso a Ron. ---No, te puedes sentar-dijo Ron sin prestarle mucha atención, seguía hablado de quiddtch con Kevin. Herminie y Harry seguían platicando sobre sus teorías sobre lo que vivieron en Gringotts.  
  
---Bryan Tollkweed, de quinto curso---llamo la prfesora McGonogall.  
  
Un chico blanco y de cabellera castaña paso al frente y se sento en el taburete. La prefesroa le puso el sombrero seleccionador.  
  
-----Talento eso no me cave duda, tu fortaleza mental y física son admirables, quedarías perfecto en:------ -----Hufflepuff -----  
  
El chico dio una sonrisa y caminando fue a buscar un asiento en la mesa de su casa.  
  
---Ya no lo soporto mas, me estoy muriendo de hambre-dijo Ron desesperado, había terminado su conversación con Kevin-jamás había durado tanto la selección. ---Ten paciencia, ya solo quedan dos estudiantes para que comience el gran banquete-le dijo Hermione. Harry no dijo nada pero se sentía igual que su mejor amigo. En ese momento la prefesora McGonogall llamo a otro estudiante. ---No te culpo, yo también me estoy muriendo de hambre-le dijo alguien con el mismo acento extraño. Lo ves, no soy el único-dijo Ron poniendo sus manos en su estomago y volteando a ver quien fue quien lo apoyo. Cuando Ron volteo a su derecha casi se queda con la boca abierta, una chica trigueña de cabello castaño que le caía hasta al hombro muy bien peinado y de ojos cafés oscuro con unas gafas muy estéticas estaba sentada muy propia a su derecha.  
  
------Slytherin------  
  
---Perdón no me he presentado, mi nombre es Zianya Margain-dijo con voz clara. ---Es un placer, mi nombre es Hermione Granger-dijo Hermione al ver que Ron se había quedado petrificado sin poder decir nada. ---Mi nombre es Harry Potter-dijo Harry algo colorado. ---¿Harry Potter?-dijo Zianya impresionada-.Es cierto lo de tu cicatriz en forma de rayo. ---Hemm... si-dijo Harry un poco incomodo y levantándose su fleco para que pudiera ver la cicatriz. ---Entonces es verdad-dijo Zianya igual de impresionada. ---Perdón, mi nombre es Ron Weasley y soy amigo de Harry-dijo Ron interrumpiendo muy rojo. ---Mucho gusto Ron-le contesto Zianya que había olvidado que estaba presente.  
  
--------Sanubi Rassbeck, de sexto grado-llamo la profesora McGonogall.  
  
Un chico moreno oscuro muy alto y flacucho paso al frente sudando y muy nervioso. Harry pudo oír a unas chicas a lado suyo decir: Miren, es el chico que se tropezó al entrar al gran comedor.  
  
---Había escuchado en la locomotora que Harry Potter estaba en el quinto curso, nunca me imagine que lo iba a conocer el primer día en mi estancia en Hogwarts-dijo Zianya sonriéndole a Harry y a sus amigos. Cuando vio que le sonreía, Harry sentía que iba sacar humo por las orejas y cuando le sonrió a Ron parecía que su cabello y el se habían fusionado. En ese momento la profesora McGonogall le puso el sombrero seleccionador al chico.  
  
----------¡Pero que es esto!.........------ El chico parecía estar sufriendo en esos precisos momentos, parecía que estaba rezando. ---------Griff........Slytherin-------  
  
Los de la mesa de Slytherin aplaudieron enérgicamente, debido a que muy pocos estudiantes quedaron en esa casa. El chico después que McGongall le quito el sombrero pareció estar algo aliviado y dejo de sudar.  
  
---¿En que grado estas?-pregunto Ron lo mas entendible que pudo pronunciar. ---Comienzo en quinto curso igual que ustedes, ¿o me equivoco?-dijo Zianya muy alegre. ---No para nada-le contesto Ron casi al instante. Hermione levanto la vista al ver lo vergonzoso que Ron se comportaba.  
  
Dumbledure se levanto de nuevo.  
  
---Antes que comience el gran banquete tengo que ponerlos al tanto de los cambios que veran en este curso. Por seguridad, este año solo habrá dos visitas a Hogsmeade y serán en grupo y con un profesor. Dado las circunstancias ya mencionadas, creemos que es necesario impartir una nueva clase obligatoria, exceptuando a los de primer ingreso. En sus nueva tira de materias verán que la nueva clase se efectuara solo un día a la semana después de sus clases de rutina-dijo Dumbledure con voz firme.- Esta nueva clase algunos la conocen, puesto que hace dos años por circunstancias diferentes se hizo un club de la materia.  
  
Varios murmullos se oían. ---¿Club? A que se referirá a que algunos la conocemos-dijo Harry ---¿Esta claro no?-dijo Hermione como si fuera obvio-el único club que se hizo hace dos años fue el de duelo, ¿lo recuerdan?. ---Si pero fue un total desastre-dijo Ron con voz altanera. Zyanya los oia muy interesada.  
  
---A, olvide mencionarles algo, debido a las terribles amenazas que me han enviado durante todo el verano-continuo Dumbledure dando un respiro después de hablar. Todos se pusieron muy serios en el comedor nadie hablaba. Harry, Hermione y Ron se miraban. La profesora McGnogall y los maestros en la mesa también parecían sorprendidos. ---Amenazas de varias chicas del colegio, me veré forzado a decirles que este año también habrá un baile-dijo Dumbledure sonriéndoles a todos los presentes.-Con todo lo anterior mencionado, a mi se me hiso una grandiosa idea ya que una distracción como esta en estos tiempos será favorable para todos. Por lo contrario del baile del anterior curso, no se celebrara en Navidad sino en marzo primero. Debido a un evento que se les informara mas adelante. La temporada de quidittch comenzara el treinta de Diciembre.  
  
---Creo que es hora de comer sino les molesta, yo me estoy muriendo de hambre-dijo Dumbledure retomando asiento.  
  
De repente como todos los años aparecieron un sin fin de manjares, los estudiantes de primer ingreso estaban muy impresionados.  
  
---Creo que nunca estuve tan de acuerdo con Dumbledure-dijo Ron tomando una pierna de pollo empanizado. ---Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Harry sirviéndose una sopa. ---Bueno, creo que esta ves tienen razón-dijo Hermione que también comenzó a comer. ---Espléndido, en nuestro colegio no nos daban tantos manjares-dijo Zianya que no dejaba de sonreír. Varios chicos a los lados la veían muy atentos.  
  
El gran banquete duro mas tiempo que anteriores años, los cientos de voces resonaban en el comedor. Casi todas las platicas se relacionaban con los estudiantes nuevos. Todos comieron hasta saciarse. Hermione platicaba muy interesadamente con Zianya, le comento varias cosas sobre el P.E.D.D.O., Zianya parecía algo interesada. Ron y Harry mas que hablar solo las escuchaban platicar. Harry vio que un chico americano que platicaba con Cho y parecían muy entretenidos. Harry se puso algo serio pero al notar que Cho no estaba tan triste como la ultima vez que la vio, se alegro un poco.  
  
Una vez terminados los postres y cuando estos desaparecieron de los platos dejándolos completamente limpios, Albus Dumbledure se volvió a levantar.  
  
---Para ya no aburrirlos mas, solo les recuerdo que los bosques que esta dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts están prohibidos-dijo Dumbledure con una amplia sonrisa-.Ha, ya me había olvidado, por causas de fuerza mayor, nuestro profesor de pociones Severus Snape lo substituirá otro profesor hasta nuevo aviso-dijo Dumbledure. Muchos estudiante en el gran comedor vitoreaban menos los de Slytherin que murmuraban entre ellos, Harry y Ron brincaron de emoción tirando algunos cubiertos y sus copas-También nuestro profesor de criaturas mágicas no se presentara los primeros días.  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron. A Harry siempre le a parecido algo peligrosa la clase de Hagrid, pero quería verlo y no pudo evitar preocuparse por el.  
  
---No te preocupes, Hagrid estará bien, el se sabe cuidar solo, aparte esta con Madame Máxime, ¿recuerdan?-le dijo Hermione a Harry muy bajo para que Zianya no los escuchara. ---Lo se-dijo Harry con una leve sonrisa.  
  
Los profesores salieron del comedor.  
  
---Creo que es mejor retirarnos, mañana comenzaran las clases-dijo Hermione después de sorber una copa con juego de calabaza. ---Si, tengo algo de sueño-dijo Harry bostezando. ---Hoy comí hasta no mas poder-dijo Ron contento y mirando de reojo Zianya. ---Por que no me sorprende Ron-dijo Hermione poniéndose en pie. Harry y Zianya sonrieron disimuladamente. ---No les importaría si me boy con ustedes-les dijo Zianya tímidamente. ---¡¡No, para nada!!-dijo Ron levantándose torpemente.  
  
Los cuatro se pusieron en pie y casi cruzando las puertas dobles, Pevees atravesó la puerta haciendo muecas malignas y haciendodo un alboroto. Zinaya dio un grito cuando este se paro exactamente enfrente de ella y la atravesó, Pevees sin darle importancia fue en busca de mas estudiantes de primer ingreso para espantarlos.  
  
---¡¡Nunca había visto un fantasma!!-dijo Zianya retomando aire. ---¿Jamás?-dijeron los tres ---No, nunca, en mi escuela no había ninguno-dijo Zianya observando a varios fantasmas atravesando las paredes en ese momento.-Podíamos llamar espíritus en la clase de invocamiento pero nunca fantasmas libres.  
  
Nick casi decapitado apareció atravesando el piso y leyendo un libro.  
  
---Hola, que tal Harry,¿como te ha ido?-dijo Nick Casi Decapitado cerrando su libro. ---Bien, creo que bien-dijo Harry no muy convencido. ---Joven Weasley, veo que creció en estas vacaciones-dijo Nick Casi Decapitado. ---Me alimento bien-dijo Ron parándose muy derecho. Hermione parecía que iba hacer un comentario pero Nick se le adelanto. ---Hermione, cada día esta mas bella-dijo Nick Casi Decapitado volteándola a ver. Hermione sonrojada le sonrió cohibidamente. Se oyeron varios platos caer, Peeves empezó a bailar en la mesa de Hufflepuf. ---¿Pero a quien tenemos aquí?-dijo Nick Casi Decapitado curiosamente, viendo a Zianya. ---Mi nombre es Zianya Margain-dijo viendo a Nick con algo de fascinación. ---Entro a Griffindor con nosotros-le dijo Harry a Nick. ---Entonces eras alumna del Instituto Atlántico de Nuevo Mundo.-dijo Nick Casi Decapitado. ---Si,-dijo Zianya poniendo una cara de desanimo, era obvio que extrañaba su anterior colegio. El barón sanguinario paso platicando con otro fantasma por el techo, miro a Peves con su común mirada fulminante y Pevees dejo de bailar al instante. Se fue del comedor muy ofendido. ---Jovenes, me despido, tengo un asunto pendiente-dijo Nick casi decapitado elevándose hasta atravesar el techo.  
  
Saliendo del gran comedor Hermione le preguntaba a Zianya en que consistía la clase de invocación y empezaron a charlar sobre aquello. Ron parecía inoptizado, Harry sabia por que se comportaba así su amigo y empezó a soltar unas carcajadas, Ron le dio unos codazos a Harry. Cuando se disponían a subir las escaleras de mármol vieron que la profesora McGononall enfrente de ellos que parecía que los esperaba.  
  
---Acompáñeme por favor señor Potter -dijo la Profesora Mcgonogall con su típica voz severa.  
  
Harry se sorprendió, luego se imagino que lo llevaría con Dumbledure y el bien sabia por que; de seguro quiere saber que paso el día que el señor Weasley me recogió y lo que paso en Gringotts. Harry también tenia pensado platicar con Dumbledure pero esa noche no.  
  
Ron, Hermione y Zianya le dijeron a Harry que se verían en la sala común. Harry siguió a la profesora, subieron a unas escaleras opuestas a la dirección a la torre de Griffindor y subiendo unos tres pisos cruzaron por dos pasillos llenos de armaduras, doblaron a la derecha hasta que llegaron enfrente de una estatua de una gárgola enorme.  
  
---Vainilla remojada-dijo la profesora  
  
Harry se desconcertó al oír evidentemente otra contraseña para poder entrar al despacho de Dumbledure. La gárgola se movió haciéndose a un lado, al tiempo que la pared que había detrás se abría en dos, detrás del muro había una escalera de caracol que subía lentamente hacia arriba. Los dos subieron hasta que estuvieron de frente a dos puertas de roble con la aldaba de un grafito.  
  
---Potter, Dumbledure té espera-dijo McGonogall volviendo a bajar las escaleras.  
  
Harry entro al despacho circular, Fawkes el fénix de Albus Dumbledure hizo una pequeña tonada de alegría y paso volando alrededor de Harry hasta que se poso en el hombre de Harry. Los cientos de artefactos raros en la habitación hacían ruidos muy curiosos y casi todos los retratos de directores antiguos de Hogwarts clavaban las miradas en Harry. Pudo ver un sombrero andrajoso y polviento en un estante detrás del escritorio. Junto a el en una urna de cristal se encontraba la espada que le salvo la vida cuando cursaba el segundo año, la espada plateada de Godric Griffindor. En el fondo, en un escritorio estaba Dumbledure leyendo unos pergaminos.  
  
---Harry llegaste pronto-dijo Dumbledure todavía leyendo una de los pergaminos con una especie de lupa con doble lente-. Al parecer Minerva te envió directamente hacia mi despacho.  
  
---Si, bueno, ella me acompaño hasta la puerta de su despacho-dijo Harry casi inclinado por el peso de Fawkes.  
  
---Ya veo, Harry tengo que hablar sobre algo contigo de suma importancia- dijo Dumbledure seriamente dejando de leer los pergaminos.  
  
Fawkes bolo hasta la percha detrás de la puerta, dejando a Harry con el hombro entumido.  
  
---Desde el altercado en el Torneo de los Tres Magos y el regreso de Lord Voldemort he tomado acciones drásticas sobre la seguridad del Colegio, he platicado con la líder de las sirenas y con varios centauros que accedieron avisarme sobre cualquier cosa sospechosa o extraña por los alrededores-dijo Dumbledure todavía mas serio-. También he mantenido mucho contacto con el padre de tu amigo Ron, Arthur Weasley, y otros funcionarios del ministerio que parecen estar concientes del peligro en estos días.  
  
Harry lo seguía escuchando atentamente pero sin comprender a que quería llegar.  
  
---¿Pero sabes que me preocupa mas en estos momentos?-le pregunto Dumbledure. Harry no tenia idea, no se le ocurría nada y se quedo callado sin saber que decir.  
  
---Tu Harry, estoy casi seguro que tu sigues siendo el principal blanco de Voldemort-dijo Dumbledure en forma sombría-El ataque en tu casa me a confirmado ese presentimiento.  
  
Harry se sorprendió; ¿cómo lo sabia?, Después recapacito y se imagino que la señora Figg o el señor Weasley se lo había informado. Dumbledure adivinando lo que Harry estaba pensando dijo:  
  
---Si, Arabella me lo informo esa misma noche-dijo Dumbledure observándolo- También me dijo que ya té confeso que ella es tu protectora.  
  
Harry dio una pequeña sonrisa y le dijo que sí.  
  
---Me alegra eso-dijo Dumbledure con una pequeña sonrisa.-También me contó lo que paso en Gringotts.  
  
Harry solo lo oía, esperaba que terminara de hablar para poder preguntarle las miles de interrogantes que se avía formulado desde que salió de la casa de los Dursley.  
  
---Por eso Harry necesito que comprendas lo que te boy a comentar-dijo Duembledure mas firme-Debido a tu seguridad, que es primordial para mi, te asignare un vigilante en este curso.  
  
---¿Un..... vigilante?-dijo Harry casi en susurro, le dio un vuelco el corazón, no le gustaba para nada la idea, no quería estar vigilado, fue suficiente con la señora Figg que lo sofocaba en los últimos días en vacaciones pero a hora también tendría otra persona que lo vigilara sin cesar en el colegio, Harry no soportaba esa idea pero no se atrevía a contradecir a su director.  
  
---No te preocupes, seleccione a la persona mas apta para ese cargo tan importante-dijo Dumbledure desapareciendo cualquier rostro de preocupación y seriedad cambiándola por una enorme sonrisa.-Esa persona esta atrás de ti por cierto.  
  
Harry se quedo pensativo, cuando entro no vio a nadie mas que a Dumbledure y antes de voltear rezaba para que no fuera la señora Figg. Harry dio media vuelta pero no vio a nadie.  
  
---He...... profesor, disculpe pero nadie se encuentra aquí-dijo Harry mas desconcertado volviéndose con Dumbledure.  
  
---Harry , abajo-dijo Dumbledure sonriendo y volviendo a retomar unas cartas.  
  
Harry bajo la vista sin comprender.  
  
----¡¡¡¡¡¡Sirius!!!!!!!---grito Harry de alegría.  
  
Un perro enorme negro estaba parado exactamente enfrente de Harry, en un parpadeo se convirtió en humano y abrazo a Harry. Sirius se veía notablemente bien, ya no tenia la cara tan demacrada, su vestimenta ya no estaba sucia ni desgarrada.  
  
---¿Como te encuentras? Harry ya eres todo un hombre-dijo Sirius feliz separándose de el-.Por lo que me he enterado has tenido un verano agitado Harry.  
  
---Si, pero me encentro bien-dijo Harry muy contento e instantáneamente.  
  
---Me alegra escuchar eso-dijo Sirius poniéndole una mano en el hombro- .Creo que han pasado varias cosas desde que partí.  
  
---¿A donde fuiste?-pregunto Harry cuidadosamente.  
  
Sirius se puso serio, miro a Dumbledure, Harry se dio cuenta que no debió haber hecho esa pregunta, Dumbledure le asintió con la cabeza a Sirius.  
  
---Tuve que hacer unas visitas a viejos amigos, que se reunirán dentro de poco con nosotros-dijo Sirius quitándole un pelo de gato de Crockshanks en su túnica.  
  
---Ahora que ya estas presente Siruis tengo que preguntarte algo Harry, que me intriga desde varios días -dijo Dumbledure recargando sus codos en el escritorio y de nuevo se puso algo serio.  
  
Harry y Sirius voltearon, sin dejar de expresar una alegría mutua.  
  
---Arabella me informo que el día que el señor Weasley fue atacado por dos mortifagos y un gigante, y en Gringotts apareció un misterioso sujeto que portaba una espada-dijo Dumbledure con una voz rasposa.  
  
---Si, de eso precisamente quería hablar con usted-dijo Harry muy rápido interrumpiendo a Dumbledure. Sirius veía a Harry con extrañeza.  
  
---¿Entones si trato de hacerte daño?-le pregunto Dumbledure a Harry.  
  
---No, al contrario, el me salvo ese día y también en Gringotts-dijo Harry apresuradamente-. Lo que paso es que, la señorita Figg mal interpreto la situación las dos veces que nos encontró con ese sujeto.-dijo Harry bajando la voz y recordando todo lo que dijo la señora Figg el día que regresaron a la madriguera después del altercado en Gringotts.  
  
---¿Como estas tan seguro de eso Harry?-le pregunto Sirius con una mirada de sospecha.  
  
A Harry de inmediato se le vino a la mente la carta que le envió en su cumpleaños y el medallón con que podía llamar al sujeto que profanaba luz de su frente, pero no sabia si decirles, por otra parte Sirius y Dumbledure eran las personas con las que tenia mas confianza en el mundo descartando a Ron y a Hermione. Pero tenia la corazonada de no mencionar aquello, una porque recordó el día que el y Ron lo llamaron y no fue muy amable ni agradable su presencia. Y otra por que casi mata a Ginny.  
  
---No lo se-dijo Harry ante la presión de su padrino y bajando la cabeza.- En lo que no estoy seguro es que sea humano.  
  
---¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Dumbledure interesado. Sirius esperaba la respuesta de Harry.  
  
---Lo que pasa, es que no se si es brujo o hasta humano-dijo Harry en voz baja y pensativamente-Nunca vi que utilizara una varita pero pude ver claramente que podía hacer hechizos, en Gringotts ataco a los Mortifagos levantando su espada y saco un montón de rayos hacia ellos diciendo algo así como"emegator", "Ellegator" no lo recuerdo bien, pero lo que me a dejado perplejo es que tiene la capacidad de profanar una luz muy intensa de su frente en forma de una estrella de cinco picos y tiene habilidades que nunca había visto.  
  
A Harry le dio la impresión que Dumbledure se sorprendió mucho cuando le contó sobre la extraña luz que podía profanar el sujeto. Siruius miro a Dumbledure.  
  
---Con que era cierto, Arabella me contó lo mismo-dijo Dumbledure con una expresión de preocupación y después dio una pequeña expresión de triunfo.  
  
---Eso era todo Harry, ya puedes retirarte-dijo Dumbledure acariciando su barba.-Sirius pasara la noche en la cabaña de Hagrid.  
  
Harry se despidió de Siruis y casi cruzando la puerta recordó algo que quería preguntarle a Dumbledure desde ase rato.  
  
---Profesor, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?-dijo Harry volviéndose al escritorio.  
  
---Adelante Harry-dijo Dumbledure que estaba apunto de empezar una conversación con Sirius.  
  
----Usted sabe por que estaban todos esos símbolos de Griffindor en la cámara acorazada de Felimpia-dijo Harry  
  
Dumbledure puso una cara muy seria, Harry nunca lo había visto así, hubo un silencio muy incomodo.  
  
---Por el momento eso lo tengo que mantener en secreto-dijo Dumbledure serenamente.  
  
Harry se quedo pensando, Duembledure jamás le había escondido nada.  
  
---Lo entiendo, bueno hasta luego profesor.-dijo Harry mas aliviado de poderle haberle preguntado eso. Fawkes dio una pequeña tonada.  
  
Harry salió, cerro la puerta del despacho de Dumbledure pero escucho a Sirius decir algo. Harry no aguanto la tentación de escuchar la conversación y entonces se acerco sigilosamente a recargarse en la puerta.  
  
---Tu crees que sea......---dijo Sirius con voz seria.  
  
---No lo creo, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos el día del entierro.-dijo Dumbledure muy calmado.  
  
---Pero nadie mas podría ser, lo prueba es la luz que sale de su frente.- dijo Sirius-el mismo nos dijo que no pudo encontrar nadie mas con las suficientes habilidades parta haber otro templario.  
  
---¿Templario?---  
  
A Harry se le escapo y lo dijo demasiado alto. Harry supo que era hora de retirarse a todo vapor, no quería ni imaginarse la cara de Sirius ni la de Dumbledure si lo encontraban espiando.  
  
Harry bajo a toda prisa por las escaleras aunque estas se movían solas. Estando enfrente de la gárgola tomo aire y después salió corriendo a la dirección de la sala común de Griffindor. Enfrente de las escaleras de mármol se tranquilizo y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras mas calmado.  
  
Harry se encontraba pensando sobre lo que dijo Sirius, De quien estarían hablando, Dumbledure dijo que ya había muerto, que relación tendrá con el sujeto encapuchado. En todo su trayecto se quedo pensando en lo que conversaban Sirius y Dumbledure. Cuando llego enfrente del cuadro de una mujer regordeta recordó que no sabia la nueva contraseña para poder entrar. Los prefectos siempre se quedan hasta muy tarde para informar a todos la nueva contraseña pero no había nadie. Harry pensó que seria mejor buscar a la profesora McGonogall, ella seguro que la ayudaría.  
  
En los fríos pasillos de piedra Harry seguía pensando en la conversación de Sirius y Dumbledure. En los ventanales se podían ver las gotas de lluvia caer finamente contra el cristal, las antorchas alumbraban como de costumbre el pasillo. Un sutil ruido se escucho de repente, Harry salió de sus pensamientos, el ruido seso casi al mismo tiempo que dejo de caminar. ¿Qué fue eso? Volteo hacia atrás pera ver si había alguien, pero solo estaba el largo pasillo solitario. No le dio mucha importancia y siguió caminando, bajo unos cuantos pisos para llegar al despacho de McGonogall y de nuevo escucho ese pequeño ruido con la diferencia que lo oía mas cerca. Harry estaba enfrente del pasillo donde lo llevaba al despacho de Mcgonogall y otro pasillo donde los llevaba a unas aulas de clase de sexto donde nunca había pasado. El ruido se volvió muy constante. ¿Qué será ese ruido? Harry sabia que ya estaba a unos pocos pasos para llegar al despacho de McGonogall pero el ruido lo intrigaba. Decidió no hacer caso al ruido y entro al pasillo que lo llevaría con la profesora, de repente el ruido se hoyo muy cerca y mas desagradable. Harry supo que algo andaba mal, regreso al otro pasillo, las antorchas iluminaban muy tenue mente, el ruido empezó hacerse mas grave, parecía que algo se arrastraba velozmente. Harry empezó a correr, parecía que algo trataba de huir de el, el casi sordo ruido se convirtió en un sonido grave y fuerte, paso por las puertas de varias aulas. Harry oía cada vez mas cerca el ruido, y cruzando a la derecha del pasillo, el ruido ceso.  
  
Harry miró hacia atrás y pudo observar que el pasillo pedroso era angosto, largo, lleno de armaduras polvientas y no tenia ninguna ventana, las antorchas se veían a la derecha superior que seguían sucesivamente hasta no distinguirse por lo largo del pasillo. Era obvio que nunca había pasado por ahí.  
  
---Creo que esto fue una mala idea---dijo Harry casi en susurro y recapacitando; que diablos estaba haciendo, persiguiendo algo en un lugar del castillo donde nunca había estado, de noche y peor aun, completamente solo.  
  
De repente una lechuza enorme de color gris salió volando detrás de el y siguiéndose derecho al pasillo. "Es la misma lechuza que me trajo el medallón", volaba muy rápido y se perdió en entre la oscuridad del fondo del pasillo.  
  
Antes que Harry pudiera decidir que hacer, se hoyo un fuerte ululeo, que hizo retumbar algunas de las armaduras en el solitario pasillo. El ruido grave y rasposo se empezó a ir de nuevo con la diferencia que parecía ir directamente hacia Harry.  
  
---Lumos-grito Harry sacando su varita velozmente.  
  
El pasillo se ilumino hasta el fondo, pero para su sorpresa no había nadie, todo estaba tranquilo, el ruido se dejo de oír y la lechuza desapareció. Harry al no ver nada y a la expectativa hecho un vistazo hasta el fondo del pasillo, llego a una puerta que estaba cerrada. Cuando se disponía abrirla hoyo pasos. Harry decidió que seria mejor ir al despacho de la profesora McGonogall, por que si era Filch, haciendo su guardia seguro no le iba creer que no podía entrar a la sala común y que vino a buscar a la profesora.  
  
Harry paso silenciosamente entre el pasillo, asomo la cabeza por la pared del cruce y camino rápido hasta donde estaba la puerta del despacho de la profesora, toco la puerta y esta se abrió.  
  
---Señor Potter, que esta haciendo aquí a estas horas-dijo la profesora McGonogall en tono severo.  
  
---Disculpe pero, como usted sabe fui a al despacho de Dumbledure, se me hizo muy tarde y cuando llegue a la torre de Griffindor ya no estaba la prefecta para decirme la nueva contraseña para poder entrar -dijo Harry casi pidiendo disculpa.  
  
Mcgonogall lo observo y después dijo:  
  
---Es limón compartido, Será mejor que se retire a sus aposentos, mañana comienzan las clases y la mía es la primera que le toca-dijo la profesora Mcgonogall con su común tono, después cerro la puerta de su oficina.  
  
Harry cruzo en el pasillo donde había oído el ruido y vio la lechuza pero no hoyo nada, se dirigió a la torre de Griffindor.  
  
La señora gorda estaba dormitando. "Limon compartido" la señora regordeta estaba dormida tan profundamente que no se percato. Harry tuvo que gritar unas dos veces hasta que la señora gorda con el vestido rosa despertó muy alterada y con una mueca de disgusto, abrió la puerta. Pudo ver que Ron y Ginny estaban sentados cerca de la chimenea teniendo una partida de ajedrez mágico.  
  
---¿Quien va ganando?-pregunto Harry que se acerco a ver la partida. ---Harry no te oí entrar-dijo Ginny que volteo a verlo. ---Baya hasta que llegaste, ¿para que te llamo Mcgonogall?-pregunto Ron moviendo un alfil. ---Para decirme algo sobre........que tenga mas cuidado en este año por lo que ya saben.-dijo Harry mintiendo y haciéndole una seña a Ron por detrás de Ginny para que hablaran en el dormitorio sobre eso. Ron pareció entender. ---Como siempre, mi hermano va ganando-dijo Ginny con desaliento, movió su reina para proteger a su Rey. ---¿Y Hermione?-pregunto Harry volteando de lado a lado. ---Llegando a la sala común Hermione y Zianya se fueron directamente a los cuartos de chicas-dijo Ron haciendo una sonrisa y cara estúpida cuando pronuncio Zianya. Ginny lo veía con extrañeza y mientras tanto aprovecho para hacer una jugada mientras que Ron estaba en su abismo mental. ---Ron te toca-dijo Harry para sacarlo de su trance. Ron se apresuro a mover una pieza. ---Jaque Mate-dijo Ron mientras que una torre destrozaba violentamente la reina de Ginny. ---Estuve apunto, apunto pero siempre es así, hasta mañana-dijo Ginny tomando una espacie de libretita de la mesa y se dirigió al dormitorio de las chicas. Ron recogió la tabla de su ajedrez y luego con Harry subieron las escaleras hasta que llegaron a sus dormitorios, sus baúles estaban en una esquina. Los dos se pusieron su pijama y mientras tanto le contó todo lo que Dubledure le dijo, que Sirius estaba en el colegio y lo que escucho después de salir del despacho.  
  
---Espero que Hocicos no sea como la señora Figg-dijo Ron con un ceño-.No aguantaría pasar por algo parecido todo el año escolar. ---No lo creo, yo estoy muy contento, por fin podré conversar con mi padrino mas seguido-dijo Harry poniéndose la parte superior de su pijama. ---"Templario" eso me suena conocido pero no lo recuerdo-dijo Ron pensativamente acercándose a su cama.-Mañana le preguntamos a Hermione, seguro que ella lo sabe. Templario, templario ¿Donde lo he oído? ---Estoy seguro que el encapuchado esta en el colegio-dijo Harry con voz tenue. ---¿Por qué crees eso?-dijo Ron con una cara de desagrado. ---Cuando me dirigía al despacho de la profesora McGonogall oí un ruido muy extraño, fui a investigar y de pronto de la nada, apareció la lechuza que me trajo el Medallón, estoy absolutamente seguro que es la lechuza del encapuchado. ---Lo que faltaba-dijo Ron acomodándose en su cama. ---Oye, mira, los horarios están encima de la almohada-dijo Ron tomando el pergamino. Harry también tomo el suyo. ---Solo tenemos pociones dos veces a la semana, ¡que bien!-dijo Ron alzando la voz. ---La nueva clase obligatoria que se impartirá en este curso será la de duelo. Los estudiantes de Griffindor de segundo grado para adelante, la llevaran a cabo el viernes después de las clases rutinarias. Favor de llevar pergaminos y tinta. El prefecto(a) los llevaran a la mazmorra de la nueva clase-leyó Harry la nota que venia en el pergamino. ---Me pregunto quien impartirá esa clase-dijo Ron bostezando y metiéndose a los cobertores de la cama.-¿Le preguntaste a Dumbledure cuando llegaba Hagrid? ---No, lo olvide, espero que regrese pronto-dijo Harry acostado. ---Nuestro director tuvo que contratar varios profesores este año, suplente para Pociones, suplente para Criaturas Mágicas, nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra Artes Obscuras y nuevo profesor para Duelo-dijo Ron ya casi dormido. ---Con que el profesor de duelo no sea Lockhart, todo esta bien-dijo Harry en tono burlón y casi dormido. ---Nunca estuve mas de acuerdo contigo-dijo Ron entre risas.-Espero que nunca recupere la memoria, le aria un favor al Mundo Mágico. 


	5. Emily Morgan y el regreso de Lunático

Viernes, 25 de abril de 2003  
  
Que tal a todos, lo siento pero hasta semana fue muy pesada, no dormí mas de tres horas en la semana, me siento peor que un moco embarrado en la pared. Buna ya que detalle como me siento, les doy las gracias a los que pusieron opinión o mas bien a los que me apuran por poner hasta donde boy, pero bueno. Por cierto, no soy vago soy rondador profesional del medio publico, así suena mejor. Antes que se me olvide; Ange, mi hermana dice que le encanta tu F.F., ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
Capitulo 5 Emily Morgan y el regreso de Lunático  
Harry y Ron bajaron al gran comedor. Harry estaba algo somnoliento, se había acostumbrado a despertarse muy tarde desde que estuvo en la Madriguera los últimos días de vacaciones, Ron también parecía algo ojeroso.  
  
Cuando cruzaron las puertas dobles del gran comedor, Harry vio que Hermione estaba a lado de Zianya desayunando casi hasta el fondo de la mesa. Los dos se sentaron con ellas. La mesa se veía completamente llena a comparación de los anteriores años debido a que había mas alumnos este año. Hermione les contaba que Zianya sabia bastante sobre invocación y hechizos escritos, dos materia que en Hogwarts no impartían. Ron estuvo cayado y comió sus hojuelas de maíz inflado calmadamente para sorpresa de todos. Zyanya les preguntaba sobre el año cuando tuvieron el club de duelo, también Harry le menciono que era el buscador de Quidditch de Griffindor. Harry quería decirle a Hermione todo lo que Dumbledure y Sirius le dijeron pero no podía por que estaba Zianya presente. Salieron del gran comedor y se dirigieron a la aula de Transfiguración les tocaba compartir la clase con Hufflepuff.  
  
La profesora McGonogall los esperaba, estaba transformada en gato y estaba encima de su escritorio junto a un montón de mini plantitas con una flor blanca y varias copas. Como ya estaban acostumbrados a ver a la profesora transformada entraron callados y buscaron en donde sentarse. Harry se sentó junto a Ron y delante de ellos Hermione y Zianya que le contaba alegremente que McGonogall le iba a caer muy bien, era la maestra mas amable, le encantaba la disciplina y es muy estricta. Harry y Ron oían su conversación.  
  
---Es igual a Hermione pero con 80 años mas-dijo Ron en voz baja para que solo Harry pudiera oír. Harry dio una carcajada silenciosa.  
  
Todos estaban sentados, los alumnos americanos platicaban con voz alta, era obvio que no sabían que la profesora estaba presente. Mcgonogall dio un brinco y al instante se transformo en humano. En ese momento, la aula quedo en silencio.  
  
---Para los estudiantes nuevos, soy la profesora Mcgonogall, les impartiré la clase de transformaciones, no tolero ninguna clase de indisciplina pero si cumplen con sus deberes y tienen motivación independiente en mi materia, no tendrán ningún problema -dijo la profesora McGonogall mirando a las caras nuevas de la clase y cuando menciono el cumplimiento de deberes miro a Hermione.  
  
Exactamente en ese momento se abrió la puerta, un chico que parecía algo cansado, con rastas, con la túnica roída y la corbata mal acomodada, entro con su mochila, no havia duda era el chico que estaba dormido en el compartimiento en el expreso de Hogwarts. Varios chicos lo veían suspicazmente por lo extravagante que era. La profesora McGonogall solo alzo una ceja al ver el atuendo de aquel chico.  
  
---¿Seria tan amable de decirme su nombre?-pregunto McGonogall muy tranquila con un tono severo. ---Hee.. Joshua, Joshua Anil-dijo Joshua algo asustado con su peculiar voz ronca. ---Señor Anil tome asiento, acaba de perder información valiosa, sobre todo si quiere acreditar mi materia-dijo la profesora McGonogall con un tono severo. El chico enseguida busco en donde sentarse y el único lugar libre era con Neville. No perdió mas tiempo y se sentó, Harry y Ron estaban a su derecha. El chico los reconoció y los saludo silenciosamente.  
  
---Este trimestre comenzaremos con transformaciones avanzadas particularmente muy difíciles, espero que hayan ojeado su nuevo libro de apoyo-continuo la profesora, muchos tragaron saliva, incluyendo a Harry y Ron, Hermione y Zianya parecían muy tranquilas-Comenzaremos hoy con transformaciones sobre líquidos. La profesora saco su varita y dijo:  
  
---Repartulus---  
  
Las macetitas con la mini plantita y una flor blanca y las copas transparentes que contenían tierra que estaban encima del escritorio de la profesora, flotaron y se dirigieron a cada escritorio de los alumnos.  
  
---Por equipos de dos, transformaran la tierra que contiene cada copa en agua, observen como se hace-dijo la profesora McGonogall acercándose a su escritorio. Hizo un difícil movimiento con su varita y dijo: "Le vide aqua" y en seguida la tierra se convirtió en agua.  
  
---Para comprobar si lo hicieron acertadamente y por seguridad, pongan el liquido en la maceta de la plantita, si lograron transformar en agua la tierra, la flor se pondrá de color rosa pero si hay otra reacción tendrán que intentarlo de nuevo-dijo McGonogall.  
  
La clase fue rápida, aunque solo hasta al final después de tres intentos Hermione y Zianya pudieron transformar con éxito la tierra en agua, la flor de la planta de Harry y Ron hizo un especie de eructo y dejo oliendo a vinagre toda la mazmorra. La profesora McGonogall al ver el pobre desempeño que pusieron todos en la clase dejo mas tarea de lo que acostumbraba y eso era casi imposible.  
  
En Astronomía, la profesora Sinistra dicto toda la clase, a todos se les entumió la mono después de la clase, no usaron para nada el telescopio mágico de ocho lentes que repartió antes de dictar. El profesor les dio un montón de mapas y les dejo de tarea buscar un muchísimas coordenadas de las estrellas que dicto. Saliendo del aula de astronomía todos estaban emocionados por que les tocaba Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, todos querían saber quien impartiría la materia.  
  
---Por cierto Harry, ¿Para que te quería la profesora Mcgonogall ayer?-le pregunto Hermione a Harry bajando las escaleras de mármol, aprovecho que todos los de su grupo estaban bajando las escaleras y que Zianya y Ron se quedaron atrás de ellos.  
  
Harry le contó resumidamente todo lo que le dijo Dumbledure y Sirius, lo que alcanzo a oír después de salir del despacho de Dumbledure, también sobre el extraño ruido y la lechuza.  
  
---Templario, nunca había oído algo parecido-dijo Hermione pensativamente- Hoy después de clases vamos a la biblioteca a buscar información sobre aquello. ---Si y también a visitar a Hocicos, Dumbledure me dijo que iba a pasar la noche en la cabaña de Hagrid-dijo Harry muy contento. ---Le preguntaste si vino con Buckbeack-dijo Hermione ---No lo se, saliendo le preguntamos-dijo Harry.  
  
Llegando a la mazmorra de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras, todos estaban a la expectativa, hasta los de nuevo ingreso. Al ver que Ron se había quedado hasta atrás de toda a fila de alumnos que entraban , Harry se sentó junto a Hermione hasta delante. Muchos de los chicos que llegaron a sentarse cerca de Harry y Hermione murmuraban.  
  
---Oí un rumor que seria una maestro Americano, del Ex Instituto Atlántico de Nuevo Mundo--- ---Yo oí que iba ser una veela muy joven, creo que de Francia--- ---Yo escuche por ahí que, se trata de un profesor que ya había impartido esta materia hace unos pocos años en Hogwarts--- ---Mi hermano, que trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia me dijo que iba ser una anciana, una Aurora muy buena. ---¡¡Pamplinas!! yo escuche que es un profesor Búlgaro.  
  
Harry y Hermione oían interesadamente todos los murmullos y teorías sobre el nuevo profesor.  
  
---¿Tu crees que esta vez.....? Dumbledure le dio a oportunidad a ...... Bueno, a Snape, siempre a querido impartir la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras-dijo Hermione volviéndose hacia Harry. ---Lo dudo, el mismo Dumbledure dijo que Snape no impartirá clases hasta nuevo aviso-dijo Harry pensando muy, pero muy positivamente. ---Espero que nunca se cumpla ese anhelo de Snape, y no estaría nada mal que no volviera, así seria el mejor año escolar en muchos siglos en Hogwarts-dijo Ron que acaba de sentarse en el escritorio de la de derecha donde estaba Harry y Hermione. Zianya se sentó junto a Ron. ---¿Quien es Snape?-le pregunto Zinaya a Ron. ---Es la peor persona que te puedas imaginar, es el jefe de la casa de Slytherin y es el profesor de Pociones de Hogwarts, siempre apoya a los de su casa sobre cualquier cosa y a nosotros, los de Griffindor, nos quita puntos por cualquier cosa, y en particular parece que lo que mas le produce satisfacción es hacer sufrir a Harry.-dijo Ron con voz lúgubre-No tienes idea, de lo desagradable que es, daría cualquier cosa por pillarnos por la mas miserable de las razones o por quebrantar la mas inocente de las reglas del colegio para expulsarnos a nosotros tres. ---¿Tan desagradable es?-les pregunto Zianya a los tres sin poder creerlo. ---Por desgracia es cierto-dijo Hermione sacando un libro de su mochila. ---Y no es broma que su mayor satisfacción es hacerme sufrir-dijo Harry con el menor rastro de emoción. ---Te va caer bien.....-dijo Ron sarcásticamente. ---Si claro-dijo Zianya-Tenia una maestra muy parecida en mi anterior colegio, por desagradable y estricta pero nunca castigaba por satisfacción. ---Con suerte es la esposa de Snape-dijo Ron. Los cuatro se rieron. El barullo de la aula ceso cuando se hoyo azotar la puerta del despacho que se encontraba arriba de las escaleras, a un extremo detrás del escritorio ocre al frente de los estudiantes. Todos se callaron en ese momento. Harry levanto la vista para ver quien era la persona que salió del despacho. Casi todos hicieron lo mismo.  
  
Una mujer con un sombrero negro y picudo, vestía una túnica negra que arrastraba la parte inferior de su vestí menta. Todos la miraban con atención. Cuando llego al frente del escritorio ocre Harry pudo verla mejor. Era una mujer adulta extremadamente bella pero muy pálida, cabello negro hasta la cintura, y portaba unos guantes de vestir que parecían de seda color negro.  
  
---¡Sus ojos!, son muy extraños-dijo Hermione casi en susurro para qué solo Harry lo pudiera oír.  
  
Harry levanto la vista y pudo distinguir unos ojos casi color morado oscuro y estaban clavados directamente hacia el, pudo jurar que la mujer que tenían enfrente era una vampiro disfrazada de bruja. Un silencio funebre se apodero de todo el lugar. La profesora los observo detenidamente a los alumnos, después se dirigió a su escritorio, tomo un pergamino y se sentó. Inesperadamente hizo una especie de silbido que estremeció a toda la clase, en una percha plateada arriba de la puerta del despacho un murciélago empezó a volar arriba de las cabecillas de los jóvenes brujos y después de espantar a todos los presentes, se poso en el hombro de la profesora. Hermione y casi todas las chicas gritaron, los chillidos del murciélago dejaron de oírse cuando todos se callaron de nuevo.  
  
---Así que ustedes son los de quinto grado-dijo la profesora con voz clara y amable. Muchos asintieron con la cabeza. ---Mi nombre es Emily Morgan y para ustedes profesora Morgan, yo impartiré esta importante materia, Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras. Me comentaron en mi clase anterior que han tenido varios profesores diferentes durante varios años de esta materia y con características muy curiosas-dijo la profesora Morgan con un tono frió-Espero que sean mas disciplinados y mejores alumnos que los de la primera hora, sino quieren terminar limpiando la lechucearía por un mes y con tanta tarea e investigaciones, que no dormirán tratando de acabarlos como unos chicos de Slytherin bastantes desobedientes y distraídos.  
  
La mayoría trago saliva al oír semejante amenaza incluyendo a Harry y Ron. Hermione era la única que no parecía intimidada, por lo contrario Zianya parecía estar con un color azuloso.  
  
---Tengo que advertirles que soy muy estricta y ni siquiera tolero que lleguen tarde a mi cátedra. No acostumbro dejar mucha tarea, pero eso si, el que no la haga bien y con toda falta de coherencia mejor ni si quiera les digo cual es al castigo, y al de aquel o aquella que ose de no entregar la tarea por que no se lo recomendaría ni siquiera al mas atrevido de la clase-dijo la profesora Morgan calmadamente y con una cierta sonrisa malévola.  
  
Neville igual que varios chicos estaban casi escondidos detrás de su escritorio, Ron le dio una mirada de sufrimiento a Harry, como si estuviera viendo una araña. Zianya parecía estar sufriendo en esos momentos a tal grado que Hermione le pregunto si estaba bien.  
  
---Lo que pasa es que..., recuerdan lo que mencione sobre una profesora muy desagradable, la tienes enfrente-dijo Zianya apesadumbrada ---Genial, lo que faltaba, una maestra que se parece a Mcgonogall y Snape pero a un mejor, con un murciélago de mascota-dijo Ron silenciosamente. ---Tal ves si sea la novia de Snape-dijo Harry susurrándoles. Todos hicieron una sonrisa forzada ya que ninguno tenia ánimos para reírse en esos momentos.  
  
La profesora estaba viendo un pergamino y de repente se paro de su silla.  
  
---Miren que sorpresa, el famosísimo Harry Potter se encuentra en este grado-dijo la profesora Morgan que por fin en su pálido rostro apareció un gesto de emoción-Hágame el favor de pararse. Harry no podía creer la mala suerte que tenia, ¡Lo que faltaba una maestra igual a Snape! y sin haber otro remedio se paro. La profesora se acerco a el lentamente.  
  
---Harry Potter, el verdugo del señor tenebroso, tenia muchas ganas de conocerte en persona-dijo la profesora Morgan arrastrando las palabras. ---Es un placer-contesto Harry calmadamente. ---Me han dicho que se especializa para metercé en problemas-dijo la profesora Morgan viéndolo a los ojos. ---No es a propósito, lo que pasa es.......-dijo Harry casi al instante. ---Muy bien señor Potter, tome asiento-dijo la profesora Morgan interrumpiéndolo y con un gesto de simpatía pero con una voz severa. Harry dio un suspiro, la profesora Morgan de nuevo se dirigió a su escritorio.  
  
---No les presente a mi fiel mascota-dijo la profesora Morgan acariciando al murciélago que tenia parado en su hombro. ---Su nombre es Lugubrack y es muy inteligente, tiene habilidades muy desarrolladas, lo encontré en una cueva en lo mas profundo del Amazonas- continuo la profesora Morgan.  
  
---Antes de comenzar el trimestre necesito que contesten este examen para poder evaluar sus conocimientos, y así empezar a impartir la clase, les recomiendo que se esfuercen, no quieren que me lleve una mala impresión de ustedes, verdad-dijo la profesora Morgan fríamente y repartiendo a cada uno el examen que por lo menos tenia 35 pergaminos y con preguntas con una letra diminuta.  
  
Cuando Harry tomo el examen observo que tenia por lo menos 15 preguntas por hoja y la mayoría de las preguntas estaban súper difíciles, se dio cuenta que esta materia iba ser una de las mas difíciles, volteo a ver a Hermione que parecía estar emocionada.  
  
---Se ve que la profesora Morgan va hacer una de las mejores maestras que hemos tenido-dijo Hermione casi brincando de emoción, por contestar el examen-Con esto le comprobaremos que somos uno de los grupos mas brillantes. Harry solo la miro de soslayo. ---Ella era la maestra mas estricta de mi anterior colegio-dijo Zianya con desgano. Cuando paso en el escritorio de Zianya se le quedo viendo.  
  
---Señorita Margain, veo que tuvo la suerte para que la admitieran en Hogwarts, me da gusto ver caras conocidas-dijo la profesora dándole su examen a Zianya y a Ron. ---Digo lo mismo-le respondió Zianya nada convencida.  
  
El examen fue tan largo que se llevo toda la clase, en el transcurso de este, Hermione era la única que no paraba de escribir, y el horrendo murciélago al menor movimiento de los estudiantes empezaba a chillar. Por desgracia Parvaty dejo caer su pluma sin querer, el murciélago la vio y chillo como si lo estuvieran torturando. La profesora lanzo un hechizo sobre su examen con su varita color vino oscuro, este se despedazo y fue volando directamente hacia el pequeño bote de basura, a la sorprendida alumna no le causo nada de gracia pero no se atrevió a quejarse. Ron parecía desesperado y no dejaba de preguntarle las respuestas a Zianya cada vez que podía. La profesora estaba limpiando unas especies de vasijas de vidrio muy extrañas. Harry trato de contestar lo que pudo, en algunas preguntas de opción múltiple lo hacia a la suerte y dos veces que Hermione se distrajo le copio, sabia que si le preguntaba algo se iba a molestar. Dos chico de Hufflepuff, como este año les toco compartir la clase con ellos, entregaron sus exámenes primero, la profesora también los conocía y les advirtió algo. Después de un rato Joshua le entrego el examen, la profesora vio su examen y luego lo vio de una manera fulminante, Harry pensó que si a el lo hubiera mirado de ese modo, el dormiría con un collar de ajos por seguridad. Al terminar la clase casi todos entregaron el examen. Harry y Ron que ya se habían dado por vencidos lo entregaron, Zianya también hizo lo mismo pero Hermione fue la ultima, lo reviso como tres veces por si se había equivocado, fue la única que alcanzo a contestar todo. Cuando se disponían a salir por la puerta la profesora Morgan llamo a Harry.  
  
---Señor Potter, creo que olvido una de sus pertenencias-dijo la profesora Morgan con un tono frió. Harry volteo sin nada de ganas y fue hasta el escritorio a donde se había sentado. Vio que encima del escritorio estaba una de las plumas que le habían regalado los Weasley, la tomo y dio media vuelta lo mas rápido que pudo.  
  
---Por cierto, señor Potter salúdeme a Sirius---le dijo la profesora Morgan muy bajito y empezó a subir las escaleras para su despacho. ---¿Qué? Usted conoce a mi padri.....-dijo Harry volteando rápidamente hacia ella pero la profesora ya se había metido a su despacho. ---¿Sucede algo malo?-dijo Zianya al ver la cara de desconcierto que puso. Ron y Hermione que también lo estaban esperando no se dieron cuenta por que estaban platicando o discutiendo. ---No, nada-dijo Harry no muy seguro, pensaba que tal vez había oído mal. Después los cuatros salieron de la mazmorra.  
  
---¿Cual es la siguiente clase?-pregunto Ron subiendo por unas escaleras en un pasillo pedroso. ---A ustedes les toca Adivinación, ¿Zinaya que materia escogiste?-pregunto Hermione. ---Escogí Runas antiguas, con un tal profesor Kochky-dijo Zianya-tu también tomas la clase de Adivinación? ---No, para nada, quien quería estar en esa clase-dijo Hermione casi a carcajadas-.A mi me toca Aritmancia. ---Nos vemos luego-dijo Ron diciéndole solo a Zianya con una sonrisa boba. Hermione pareció molestarle.  
  
Los dos subieron hasta la torre donde estaba el aula de clases, a Harry le sorprendió no sentir cansancio como los otros años por subir tantas escaleras. Cuando llegaron a la aula de Adivinación todos estaban sentados y la profesora Trelawney les estaba dando la bienvenida a los chicos extranjeros.  
  
---Mis queridos chicos, siéntense por favor-dijo la profesora Trelawney con una voz suave. Harry y Ron se sentaron juntos en una de las mesas redondas como de costumbre. Neville y Seamus platicaba entusiastamente con el chico de rastas cada vez que la profesora les daba la espalda.  
  
---¿Cuál crees que sea su predicción de muerte hacia ti el día de hoy?-dijo Ron riéndose silenciosamente. ---No se, la profesora después de su teatro de que algo terrible va a suceder, dice que voy a tener una muerte espantosa, pero eso si a veces dice algo muy original-dijo Harry sumiéndose en hombros y fingiendo preocupación, Harry y Ron soltaron una carcajada. La profesora dio media vuelta cuando escucho las carcajadas de Harry y Ron, los dos se contuvieron la risa pero se les veía una mueca picara.  
  
---Mi querido y despistado Weasley, veo que este año te han despertado nuevos sentimientos, necesitas verlos con claridad antes que sea demasiado tarde, o si no.......-dijo la profesora Trelawney delicadamente dejando ver sus enormes gafas y con una amplia sonrisa-Pero parece que no te has dado cuenta todavía, te recomiendo que te fijes bien en tu alrededor antes de dar un movimiento en falso.  
  
---No se a que se refiere-dijo Ron cortantemente, sonrojado y con unas orejas como bombillas muggles. Casi todas las chicas del aula dieron una recita y viendo a la mesa de ellos dos. ---"Coag"...."Co"....Ziany......"cooof ".......ya-dijo Harry tosiendo y con una risa burlona que no pudo controlar. ---Cállate, si no yo te voy a decir como vas a morir,-Ron lo amenazo dándole la espalda y cruzándose de manos. Harry se cayo en seco cuándo vi que la profesora lo estaba viendo. Pero esta vez lo veía de una forma extraña. No era la mirada curiosa, era mas bien de tristeza, Harry jamás la había visto así, ni cuando le daba un predicción de una muerte segura y dolorosa.  
  
---Mi querido chico, espero que mi ojo interior me engañe por primera vez, pero.....tengo fe en ti, para que no desvanezcas cuando sepas la verdad, se fuerte, por que ahora los desafíos van hacer mas peligrosos y escalofriantes-dijo la profesora Trelawney con una voz cuidadosa. Muchos del salón estaban muy atentos, algunos todavía les daba miedo las predicciones de la profesora, los estudiantes nuevos eran los que parecían mas impresionados.  
  
---Bueno esta es nueva, creo que se le acabaron las ideas sobre tus muertes dolorosas, esta vez no se esforzó-dijo Ron burlonamente.  
  
A Harry le sorprendió lo que dijo Trelawney, desde que tuvieron Adivinación siempre le predicaba una muerte dolorosa pero esta vez fue algo diferente, eso lo aterro por primera vez.  
  
Lavender y Parvaty las alumnas preferidas de la profesora y las únicas que creían fielmente las predicciones de la profesora de Adivinación veían a Harry como si estuvieran en un funeral.  
  
---Por cierto, Neville este año será glorioso para ti en muchos sentidos, aunque tendrás una perdida-dijo la profesora Trelawney cuando se dirigía por un tipo de incienso en un pequeño armario hasta al fondo de la aula. La profesora de repente se paro al ver la extravagante y desalineada vestimenta de Joshua.  
  
---Mi ojo interior me dice, al quien menos te esperes es al quien estas buscando-le dijo la profesora Trelawney a Joshua con un suave movimiento con sus manos para que vieran el incienso.  
  
Durante la clase, estuvieron viendo la diferencia de los signos Zodiacales chinos, griegos y aztecas, cual era el mas preciso y el mas mediocre. Utilizaron el libro de texto "Saber antes, para predicar" ( el arte de Adivinación 5 ). La profesora les puso un montón de fechas al azar para que sacaran el zodiaco de cada fecha y con ascendentes en cada una de las tres técnicas diferentes. Hacia tanto calor, que a Harry le pareció ver vapor en la aula.  
  
---Harry, mira, es la chica que le simpatizaste en el expreso-dijo Ron sarcásticamente. Harry no se había dado cuenta que compartían la clase con los de Revenclaw. ---Tu crees que si sea la hija de Cornelius Fudge, bueno el Ministro de Magia-dijo Harry ---No lo se, mi padre nunca me a mencionado si el ministro tiene hijos ¿Por que no se lo preguntas?-le dijo Ron a Harry. ---¿Yo?-dijo Harry incrédulo. ---No veo otro Harry Potter por aquí-dijo Ron ácidamente. ---Esta bien pero terminando la clase-dijo Harry sin mas remedio. ---Pues, por lo que oí, parece ser que si es la hija de Cornelius Fudge, Andy Overman de Revenclaw me lo a dicho-les dijo Neville que estaba en la mesa de a lado.  
  
Terminando la clase, la profesora les dejo buscar la historia del Tarot. Lavender y Parvaty eran las únicas entusiasmadas. Harry y Ron solo pedían melodramáticamente permiso para poderse retirar, el calor los estaba asfixiando. Bajado las escaleras Ron le dio un codazo y le señalo a la supuesta hija del Cornelius. Harry se apuro a bajar, paso por varios chicos de Revenclaw hasta llegar con la chica de cabello claro.  
  
---Disculpa pe......-dijo Harry no terminando la frase, por que una de las chicas que iba atrás de el, dio un pequeño grito.  
  
Harry volteo y vio que el ventanal que tenían a la izquierda estaba una lechuza enorme y gris parada en el marco, extendió sus alas y se fue volando hasta perderse en el horizonte. Casi ninguno de los alumnos le dio importancia y siguieron bajando, solo la chica espantada estaba maldiciendo verbalmente. Cuando volteo a ver a la supuesta hija de Cornelius, ya se había ido.  
  
---Esa lechuza estaba enorme, me pregunto que raza será-dijo Ron terminando de bajar las escaleras doradas. ---Esa es la lechuza que me trajo el medallón, la que vi ayer-le dijo Harry a Ron en voz baja. ---¿Estas seguro?-le pregunto Ron ---Seguro, no he visto mas de una lechuza de ese tamaño-dijo Harry saliendo del rellano diminuto.  
  
Bajaron las escaleras de mármol, eso era reconfortante ya que estaba muy fresco. Harry saco su horario para ver que materia les tocaba.  
  
Bajaron las escaleras del patio principal y salieron fuera del castillo ---Nos toca Criaturas Magicas, ¿Quién crees que substituya a Hagrid?-dijo Harry ---Tal vez Grubbly-Plank como el año pasado-dijo Ron ---Cualquier brujo que lo sustituya será mil veces mejor que el mugriento gigante-dijo una voz fría atrás de ellos. Harry y Ron dieron media vuelta y vieron que Draco y sus fieles vasallos estaban detrás de ellos. ---Cierra el hocicó Malfoy-dijo Harry encarándolo.-El es uno de los mejores profesores de Hoagwarts-dijo Harry para defenderlo. ---Hasta que Dumbledure se dio cuanta que era un inútil y un bueno para nada-dijo Draco burlonamente. ---Por eso Snape tal vez no vuelva-dijo una chica atrás de Draco y de sus dos fieles compañeros. Malfoy dio media vuelta. ---¿Alguien te hablo sangre sucia?-dijo Draco en una forme despectiva. Crabbe y Goyle dieron una sonrisa malévola. ---Te estoy aclarando tu afirmación-dijo Hermione que acababa de pasar el puente. Draco se acerco a Hermione amenazadoramente, Harry y Ron sin pensarlo se pusieron enfrente de Hermione. ---Mas vale que te cuides, por que los sangre sucia van a.........-dijo Draco con un gesto de repugnancia y soltando una sonrisa. ---¡O que vas hacer....!-dijo Ron furioso elevando la voz demasiado y levantándose las mangas, Harry también contesto pero ante el grito de furia de Ron no se hoyo para nada. Crabbe y Goyle se pusieron delante de Draco, varios de Slytherin se empezaron a acercar. ---¿Weasley por que tanto valor el día de hoy?-dijo Draco con un aire irónico y lleno de desprecio-.Espero que lo pobre no lo tengas de valiente.  
  
Muchos chicos y chicas de Slytherin los estaban rodeando, Ron estallo en ese momento, Harry lo pesco por la espalda pero fue en vano, Ron aprovecho muy bien su tamaño y aventó a Crabbe contra Goyle y le dio un puñetazo en seco a Draco en el rostro, por desgracia Goyle se habia levantado y le dio un golpe en el estomago sacándole el aire a Ron, Harry aventó a Goyle al suelo ya que el único golpe que le había soltado, le dolió mas a el que a Goyle. Hermione estaba muy alterada, no dejaba de decirles que se detuvieran, cuando se iba poner en medio para que dejaran de golpearse Pansy Parkinson que sea había acercado con toda la bola de Slytherin, le puso el pie, Hermione alterada y dispuesto a aplicar un hechizo para detener semejante espectáculo cayo al suelo llenándose de lodo. Draco que se puso en pie cuando dejo de dolerle el rostro, lleno de ira se acerco rápidamente a Harry dándole un golpe en el ojo izquierdo tirándolo al suelo. Muchos de Slytherin victoreaban a Draco, a Goyle y a Crabbe. Los alumnos de Griffindor empezaron a llegaren ese momento, al semejante barullo que estaban armando los de Slytherin empezaron a cercarse. Harry al levantarse se dio cuenta que sus lentes estaban hechos añicos y al mismo tiempo Crabbe lo sujeto con las dos manos para que no se pudiera mover, Ron se recupero y se dirigía dispuesto a ayudar a su amigo pero Goyle le iba a dar una golpe por la espalda. Los pocos de Griffindor se acercaron, se unieron a la pelea Dean Thomas se aventó contra Goyle, Neville algo tembloroso ayudo a Harry a liberarse de los brazos de titanio de Crabbe, Seamus rodaba en un charco con Malfoy. Hermione se había levantado llena de lodo y ya no sabia que hacer, ya no solo era Harry, Ron, Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, sino todos los que estaban presentes. De pronto un aullido aterrador paralizo a todos, sin dudarlo voltearon a la cabaña de Hagrid.  
  
El grito de una chica espantada horrorizo a todos, un perro negro y enorme estaba muy bien parado enfrente de la casa de Hagrid. ---¡Es un grim!-dijo Zinaya que acababa de llegar junto a Joshua. Harry no podía ver bien, sus lentes estaban completamente rotos pero de la hierva mojada rescato un cristal agrietado de sus lentes y con eso pudo ver lo que pasaba. ---¿Hocicos?-dijo Harry sorprendido. El rechinido de la puerta abriéndose de la casa de Hagrid, los saco del shock a todos, y vieron que de la casa salía un adulto con una túnica de Mago muy roída y remendada, el cabello castaño claro pero veteado de gris.  
  
Harry sintió un torbellino de emoción, sabia quien era esa persona, era Remus Lupin, el mejor profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que han tenido. La mayoría de los estudiantes lo conocía, solo los pocos estudiantes extranjeros no.  
  
---¿Qué pasa aquí?-dijo Lupin levantando una ceja al ver a todos enlodados, unos en el suelo, a Dean Thomas le sangraba la nariz, Hermione llena de barro de pies a cabeza, Harry tenia hinchado y morado un ojo, Ron doliéndose, Crabbe noqueado, Draco tenia una hinchazón en la mejilla que parecía un tomate y varios de Slytherin habían perdido sus corbatas en el embrollo.  
  
---¡Profesor, un Grim!-dijo Milisent Bulstrod muy alterada señalando al gigantesco perro. ---¿Un grim?, ¿este flojo y peludo perro?-dijo el profesor Lupin divertido- . A lo que mas se asemeja a un Grim, es por lo feo. El canino negro le dio una mirada algo amenazante. ---Pero todavía no me han dicho que sucedió aquí-dijo Lupin serio y viendo a cada chico enlodado. ---Weasley y Potter comenzaron todo, se aventaron como perros rabiosos contra Draco, Crabbe y Goyle-dijo Pansy Parkinson acusándolos injustamente. Gritos de protestas por parte de los Griffindor se oyeron incontroladamente y después un montón de negaciones por parte de los de Slytherin.  
  
---¡Silencio!-exigió Lupin-¿Eso es verdad Harry, Ron? ---No, bueno, Malfoy empezó a molestar a Hermione y.....-conesto Harry pero Hermione lo interrumpió. ---Ellos provocaron a Harry y Ron y así comenzó la pelea-dijo Hermione tratando de limpiar un poco su túnica. ---¿Pelea?-dijo Lupin dando una mueca de reprovamiento.-Veo que todos los chicos participaron-viendo a todos los que estaban llenos de barro. El enorme perro negro paso la mirada a Malfoy. Depues Lupin se acerco a examinar a Crabbe que estaba totalmente noqueado, se agacho y lo examino. Se levanto, hizo un conjuro y el alumno inconsciente empezó a flotar como si estuviera en una camilla. ---Thomas, ven conmigo, vamos con la señorita Pomfrey, espero que esa nariz no este rota, todos esperen aquí-dijo Lupin viendo la nariz de Dean.-El perro de Dumbledure los vigilara, les recomiendo que nadie se aventure a hacer un desorden, Hocicos es muy obediente pero también muy fiero.  
  
Lupin se fue con Dean Thomas y Vicent Crabbe al castillo. El intercambio de miradas fulminantes comenzó en ese momento. Ron, Harry y Hermione se acercaron a al enorme perro oscuro que estaba sentado enfrente de la cabaña de Hagrid, Zianya se acerco también.  
  
---"Ocullus reparo"---  
  
Hermione dejo como nuevas las gafas Harry, todos se sentaron y el enorme perro se acerco a Harry. En ese momento se oyeron los ladridos de Fangs que se encontraba dentro de la cabaña. Draco los veía con ira desde otro extremo donde estaban todos los de Slytherin, Jude McBed se comportaba muy atenta con Malfoy en ese momento.  
  
---¡Hocicos!-dijeron Hermione y Ron al mismo tiempo. ---Me alegra que estés aquí-dijo Harry tocándose el ojo morado. El perro dio un pequeño ladrido, Harry sabia que su padrino lo saludaba pero la mayoría empezó a alejarse mas del enorme canino, Zianya lo veía con miedo.  
  
---Espero que le aya dolido mi golpe-dijo Ron todavía furioso. ---Como puedes decir eso, por esto nos pueden expulsar de Hogwarts, no estoy diciendo que no se lo mereciera, pero vean en que problema nos hemos metido-dijo Hermione muy preocupada.-El profesor Lupin parecía muy enojado. Ron le dijo: esta bien, esta bien pero cuando se volteo ---Harry viste la cara que puso cuando vio mis nudillos en su cara-dijo Ron riéndose y no dándole mucha importancia a lo que decía Hermione. ---Si---dijo Harry riéndose, aunque cuando vio a Hocicos se puso serio. ---¡Harry me sorprende de ti! esto es serio, si se entera la profesora Mcgonogall, estoy segura que esta cera nuestro ultimo día en Hogwarts-dijo Hermione preocupadísima y llena de barro. Harry y Ron no objetaron por que sabían que tenia toda la razón Hermione.  
  
---¿Te duele tu ojo Harry?-le dijo Zinaya viéndolo con ternura. ---Un poco, al rato se me pasa-dijo Harry poniéndose rojo cuando le paso su mano en la hinchazón del ojo moreteado. Ron al ver eso se dolió y se puso las manos en el estomago diciendo: "hay mi estomago" ---Pobrecito, son unos patanes los de Slytherin-dijo Zianya poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro. Hermione frunció el entrecejo. ---Te duele el estomago pero por tanto comer-dijo Hermione sacudiendo el lodo tratando se de aplicar un hechizo, pero lo único que logro fue secar el lodo. Ron solo le dio una mueca de desagrado.  
  
---¿Creen que Lupin sustituya a Hagrid?-pregunto Harry ---Es cierto, espero que si,-dijo Ron alegre. ---¿Ustedes conocen a aquel hombre?-pregunto Zinaya ---Si, hace unos años era nuestro profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, fue el mejor profesor que hemos tenido de la materia-dijo Harry contento por tener a dos de las personas que mas estimaba otra vez cerca. ---¿Han tenido varios profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?- pregunto Zianya. ---Hemos tenido cinco profesores diferente incluyendo a la profesora Morgan- contesto Hermione ya mas serena-Se dice que esa materia esta maldita, no hay un profesor que dure mas de un año escolar.  
  
En ese momento regreso Lupin.  
  
---Acérquense todos-dijo Lupin con una voz firme-Se han dado cuenta que se han metido en un enorme lió, gracias esto podrían expulsar a todos en su primer día de clases-todos palidecieron en ese momento-Pero he aprendido que toda la gente tiene derecho a una segunda oportunidad-dijo Lupin con una voz todavía mas firme y se acero a donde estaba Harry.  
  
Hermione se tranquilizo ante las palabras de Lupin  
  
---30 puntos menos para Griffindor-dijo Lupin viendo a todos los chicos de Griffindor decepcionado. Los de Slytherin dieron unas risitas silenciosas. Malfoy y Goyle miraron a Harry y a Ron con una incontrolada mueca de triunfo.  
  
---30 puntos menos para Slytherin-dijo Lupin mirando de la misma forma decepcionante a los chicos de Slytherin.  
  
Los de Griffindor les regresaron las miradas conformes con el veredicto, Harry y Ron le regresaron la mirada triunfante a Draco y su amigo.  
  
---Para los chicos que no me conocen, mi nombre es Remus Lupin, hace tiempo yo fui el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras-dijo Lupin con una voz tranquila-Pero ahora, por una circunstancia de fuerza mayor, Dumbledure me pidió de favor que sustituyera a Rubeus Hagrid, el se encuentra muy ocupado, en un asunto del colegio, por eso soy temporalmente su nuevo profesor de Criaturas Mágicas.  
  
---Olvido mencionar, que es un licántropo-dijo Draco sonriente-Snape nos lo comento. Unos murmullos de sorpresa se soltaron en ese momento. Varios chicos de Griffindor se veían unos a los otros. ---Y eso indudablemente es correcto joven Malfoy-dijo Lupin muy calmadamente.-Con mas razón tendrán que estudiar mucho en mi materia-dijo Lupin mostrando una sonrisa. A muchos no les pareció muy divertido. ---No se preocupen, están completamente a salvo, he tomado algo que me viene bien para no transformarme en hombre lobo-dijo Lupin serenamente-Y para que sientan seguros, de eso se va a tratar nuestra primera clase, como defenderse de un hombre lobo-dijo el profesor Lupin viendo a Malfoy a los ojos. Todos parecieron estar mas tranquilos con la respuesta del profesor.  
  
Casi todos los chicos de Griffindor que conocían a Lupin estaban muy contentos de verlo, solo algunos estaban algo temerosos de su pequeño problema. Harry esperaba ansioso poder platicar con Sirius y con Lupin.  
  
---Pero miren la hora que es, este pequeño infortunio nos llevo todo el día, pueden retirarse-dijo el profesor Lupin mirando su viejo y medio oxidado reloj de bolsillo.  
  
La gente de Slytherin y la de Grifindor salía a una distancia considerada. Malfoy y Goyle le dieron una ultima mirada a los cuatro chicos que estaban junto al enorme canino, Harry vio como levanto algo del suelo y se lo enseño a Goyle y a Jude McBed.  
  
---Voy a la biblioteca, me dejaron un montón de tarea en la clase Runas, ¿Vienen conmigo?-pregunto Zianya en a los tres chicos.  
  
---Tenemos que preguntarle algo al profesor Lupin-dijo Hermione como excusa- Yo boy al rato. Harry y Ron le asintieron con la cabeza. ---¿Y que le van a preguntar?-pregunto Zianya interesada. Hermione miro a los chicos, para que la ayudaran. ---Sobre.........Babosas-dijo Ron, por que fue lo primero que le paso por la mente. ---Si, sobre babosas Carnívoras-dijo Harry para apoyarlo. ---Es que en la casa de Ron hay una plaga de babosas carnívoras en su jardín-dijo Hermione para que se oyera mas convincente. ---Entonces, los veo en la biblioteca-dijo Zianya con voz no muy convencida y sospechando que no querían que se quedara. No, hizo mas preguntas y se fue.  
  
---Chicos, ¿Cómo han estado?-dijo el profesor Lupin en el momento en que solamente quedaban ellos y Hocicos. ---Muy bien-contestaron los tres. ---Veo que han crecido mucho desde la ultima vez que los vi-dijo Lupin acercándose a ellos. ---No tenia idea que le gustaran las criaturas mágicas-dijo Hermione esbozando una sonrisa. ---Si, siempre me ha gustado mucho esa materia, aunque solo pocos lo sabían antes-dijo Lupin acomodándose un poco la túnica-. Han tomado mejor de lo que me esperaba sobre lo que soy, pensé que se armaría un montón de protestas por parte de los alumnos sobre mi pequeño problema. ---Eso a nosotros no nos importa y te aseguro que a la mayoría de los alumnos que lo conocen tampoco-dijo Ron orgullosamente. ---De eso estoy seguro-dijo Harry ---Pero mira ese ojo, esta muy hinchado, será mejor que entremos a la cabaña de Hagrid-dijo Lupin abriendo la puerta.-Así este Grim, podrá platicar con nosotros.  
  
---¿Viniste con mi padrino?-pregunto Harry ya adentro de la Cabaña. ---No, vine aparte, el fue a visitarme una semana después de lo ocurrido en el Torneo de los Tres Magos-dijo Lupin tomando un especie de franela mojada para el ojo de Harry-.Sirius después de avisarme todo lo que paso, lo que te ocurrió en el torneo, se fue al siguiente día a América, a buscar a una buena amiga de el, verdad Sirius. El gigantesco canino se transfiguro. ---¿Amiga?, ¡¡¡ja!!! si me odia, solo fui por que Dumbledure me lo pidió- dijo Sirius con una voz cortante.-Hubieras visto como me recibió. Me da gusto volverlos haber, chicos-dijo Sirius mirando y dándoles una sonrisa a Hermione y a Ron ---A nosotros también-dijo Ron impresionado por el cambio de Sirius, ya no estaba demacrado ni tan flaco. ---¿Quién es esa amiga?-pregunto Hermione ---No es mi amiga, ustedes la conocen, es su nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Emily Morgan-dijo Sirius no muy contento. ---¿La profesora Morgan? Eso explica lo que me dijo al final de clase--- dijo Harry ---Si, por desgracia, Dumbledure le dio trabajo en Hogwarts después de lo que paso en el Instituto Atlántico de Nuevo Mundo.-dijo Sirius-¿Qué te dijo Harry? ---Que te mandaba saludos-dijo Harry ---Lo ves, le sigues agradando-dijo Lupin muy divertido. Sirius no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo. Harry, Ron y Hermione lo miraron con una sonrisa picara. ---Padrino, como puedes estar así, caminando tan despreocupadamente por Hogwarts, todos los de mi grupo te vieron.-dijo Harry algo preocupado. Sirius y Lupin se dieron una mirada de complicidad y sonrieron. ---No te preocupes, la seguridad por estos rumbos ha bajado y tengo un plan para que estén buscándome en un lugar bastante alejado de aquí, mañana lo verán-dijo Sirius despreocupado. Harry se sintió mas aliviado pero se quedo con algo de curiosidad por saber de que se trataba el plan. ---¿Buckbeack vino contigo?-le pregunto Hermione a Sirius. ---Si, pero lo deje suelto por el bosque, solo cuando lo llamo se acerca al castillo-le contesto Sirius. Estuvieron, platicando por un buen rato, Lupin les contó sobre varias travesuras en la que Siruis, James y el hacían en el colegio, Hermione les contó sobre sus vacaciones en Bulgaria, Harry les contó desde que llego a la casa de los Dursley hasta el día del robo en Gringotts, solo no comento como llego a sus manos el medallón ni cuando llamaron al sujeto encapuchado. ---Con que Arabella era tu protectora, eso explicaría por que dejo Hogwarts- dijo Lupin pensativo. ---¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Harry ---Arabella era maestra de Hogwarts desde que nosotros estudiábamos-dijo Lupin-El día que murieron tus padres ella renuncio inesperadamente y no supimos nada de ella después, Dumbledure debió de tenerlo en secreto, a nadie se lo había dicho. Así que le encargaron ser tu protectora, quien iba decir que estaba tan cerca de nosotros. ---Si Dumbledure me lo comento ayer-dijo Sirius pensativamente. ---Pero lo mas extraño en estos momentos, es ese tipo encapuchado, me pregunto quien será-dijo Lupin pensativamente. ---¿Saben cuando regresara Hagrid y Snape?-pregunto Hermione con voz baja. Lupin y Sirius se pusieron serios. Ron le dijo a Harry en silencio: Espero que Snape no vuelva, que aya decidido vivir de otra cosa. ---La verdad no-dijeron los dos y cambiaron el tema  
  
Harry recordó el extraño mensaje que tenía por detrás el medallón y decidió preguntarles si sabían en que idioma estaba escrito. ---¿Harry que pasa?-le pregunto Hermione que estaba sentada a lado de el. Harry toco su cuello pero por desgracia no estaba el medallón, busco en sus bolsillos, toco como loco su suéter buscando algún bulto. ¡¡¡O no!!! Lo he perdido, estoy seguro que lo tenia en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. De repente le dio un vuelco el corazón, recordó cuando Malfoy antes de irse al castillo recogió algo en un charco, entre los forcejeos en la pelea se le a de haber caído.  
  
---No nada-respondió Harry disimulando. ---A por cierto, si me quieres ver, me quedare en la casa de Hagrd hasta que el regrese-dijo Sirius contento. ---Ya es tarde, es mejor que se retiren-dijo Sirius viendo un reloj empotrado arriba de la cama de Hagrid Los tres chicos se despidieron, Lupin se quedo con Sirius platicando.  
  
Los tres chicos salieron y cruzando el puente del castillo. ---¡He perdido el medallón!-Dijo Harry con desesperación-Y saben quien lo tiene en sus manos, Malfoy. ---¿Pero como?-dijo Ron estupefacto. ---Se me cayo cuando Malfoy me tiro, y lo recogió del suelo cuando se fue con Goyle-dijo Harry furioso consigo mismo. ---Eso es grabe, imagínate el alboroto que se armaría si Malfoy sin saber llama al encapuchado-dijo Hermione en voz baja-peor a un, imagínense que va hacer el encapuchado cuando vea a Malfoy, si a ti, que supuestamente te esta protegiendo, mira como te trata. ---Eso seria un buen escarmiento para Malfoy, pero Hermione tiene razón, si se aparece en Hogwarts va hacer todo un problema-dijo Ron mirando a su amigo. ---¿Entonces que vamos hacer?-dijo Hermione ---¡No lo se!, pero tengo que recuperarlo, sea como sea-dijo Harry con decisión-. Primero tengo que asegurarme de que el lo tiene.  
  
Los tres fueron a la biblioteca como habían quedado con Zianya, con la tarea con la que mas batallaron fue con la de la profesora McGonogall, bajaron a cenar y después a la sala común. Llegando vieron que todos los de su grupo platicaban enérgicamente sobre la pelea con los de Slytherin. Casi todos parecían orgullosos de haber participado, Dean Thomas que tenia una especie de mini curita en la nariz narraba como si hubiera salido vivo de una batalla a muerte con una manticora.  
  
---¡Bien hecho muchachos!, me han contado que le dieron su merecido a algunos de Slytherin-dijo un muchacho de sexto curso que paso junto a ellos.  
  
---Creo que se enteraron todos-dijo Ron viendo que no solo había chicos de su grupo sino de todos los grupos.  
  
Se oían distintas versiones de lo que había sucedido, una que Dean creo, otra de Seamus y una de Lavander y todas terminaban en que los chicos de Griffindor ganaban y los de Slytherin salieron corrieron asustados. Harry no recordaba que ninguno de los dos bandos hubiera ganado, pero no quería decir nada, no quería ser la oveja negra de la fiesta que se estaba armando. Hermione parecía que era la única que no estaba contenta con este hecho, y no paraba de decir que si no fuera por que Lupin se compadeció, McGonogall nos hubiera expulsado. La mayoría de los chicos y chicas victoreaban a Neville, Harry no tenia idea de por que.  
  
---¿Por que tanto? ¡Viva Neville!-dijo Ron imitando a Seamus que estaba sentado en el sillón mas largo. ---No lo sabes, Neville fue quien noqueo a Crabbe-dijo Seamus emocionado- .Creo que Crabbe le dijo que no se metiera en la pelea, y que no era juego de retrasados mentales y Neville entre temblando de miedo y de furia le dio un puñetazo en el rostro.  
  
Harry y Ron al oír eso, miraron a Neville impresionados. En ese momento paso Colin y le tomo una foto. A Harry le molesto un poco, el flash de la cámara parecía estar a toda potencia, a Ron, Hermione y Zinaya también los dejo viendo estrellitas. En ese momento, Harry extraño a los hermanos de Ron, los gemelos Weasley, ellos siempre eran el centro de atención en esos mementos, ellos si sabían festejar a lo grande, siempre sacaban comida de la cocina y la llevaban a la sala común. El festejo duro mucho tiempo, hasta que la prefecta, una chica de séptimo curso empezó a decirles que se metieran en sus dormitorios, por que era muy tarde para estar festejando cosas absurdas. Harry y Ron se despidieron de las chicas y subieron al dormitorio de los chicos.  
  
---Ese chico es muy extraño-dijo Ron cuando se ponía su pijama ---¿Quién?-pregunto Harry que apenas abrió el baúl. ---Ese tipo con rastas, como se llama, ¡a sí! Joshua-dijo Ron bostezando. ---¿Por qué extraño? A mi me parece agradable-dijo Harry sin darle mucha importancia. ---No lo se, hoy era el único que no parecía contento en el festejo-dijo Ron acomodándose en la cama-.Estuvo recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y con una cara de pocos amigos. ---Yo no lo vi-dijo Harry poniéndose la parte superior de la pijama.  
  
En realidad Harry estaba mas preocupado por el medallón, no dejaba de pensar lo inútil que fue al perder el medallón, ¡Como no me di cuenta! Y la mala suerte que tuvo en que cayera en las manos de la persona menos apreciada por el. Los dos se acostaron y no platicaron como de costumbre, los dos se sentían cansados. La noche fue amena, silenciosa y agradable, la luna iluminaba las ventanas y no hubo ni un rastro de nubes.  
  
Al día siguiente Harry y Ron se despertaron temprano para sorpresa de todos, los dos bajaron al gran comedor, se dieron cuenta que por primera vez desde que llegaron a Hogwarts eran unos de los primeros en llegar. Solo había unas cuantas chicas en la mesa de Hufflepuff y un solo chico en la de Slytherin. Los dos comenzaron a desayunar, llegaron tan temprano que les dio tiempo de jugar una partida de ajedrez mágico, en pocos minutos empezó a llegar mas gente.  
  
---Me pregunto quien será el profesor que sustituirá a Snape-dijo Ron moviendo una torre enfrente de un caballo de Harry. ---No tengo idea, pero cualquiera que sea me parecerá bien-dijo Harry contento y con una enorme sonrisa. ---Si pienso lo mismo, nadie podría ser mas desagrádale que Snape-dijo Ron bastante animado, moviendo un alfil en un extremo de su torre amenazando la reina de Harry.  
  
En ese momento llegó mas gente al gran comedor, aunque en la mesa de Slytherin solo estaba un chico de complexión largucha leyendo un libro. Cuando le tocaba tirar a Harry, levanto la vista y vio atrás de Ron, a Cho Chang que había llegado con dos chicas en ese momento a sentarse en su mesa. Cho al sentarse paso la mirada a donde estaba Harry y levanto la mano para saludarlo, Harry sin pensarlo y sintiendo una especie de temblor en sus manos, levanto su mano para devolverle el saludo.  
  
---¡Hey! ¿Por que hiciste eso?-dijo Ron con tono molesto Harry reacciono al oír a su amigo y bajo la mano. ---¿Hacer que?-pregunto Harry confundido. ---Tirar todas las piezas-dijo Ron ---¿Qué?-respondió Harry. En ese momento bajo la mirada y vio que todas las piezas del ajedrez mágico rodaban en el tablero. Ron al ver a Harry medio sonrojado, volteo hacia tras y vio a Cho Chang sentada con otras chicas. ---Ah ya veo, con razón-dijo Ron con un aire cínico y con un incontrolado ataque de risa.  
  
Hermione y Zinaya llegaron en es momento, las dos chicas los saludaron.  
  
---Veo que les gusta el Ajedrez mágico-dijo Zianya viendo el tablero. ---Si, bastante-dijo Ron al instante-De hecho, estábamos jugando antes que llegaran. ---¿Como sigue tu ojo Harry?-pregunto Hermione que traía un enorme libro de hechizos. ---Bien, la hinchazón ya bajo-le contesto Harry. ---¿Puedo jugar?-pregunto Zianya con amabilidad. ---Si, claro.....-dijo Ron trabándose al hablar.  
  
En esos instantes un montón de lechuzas entraron por las entradas del techo y sobrevolaron todo el comedor, una lechuza dejo caer el profeta en cima de la cabeza de Hermione.  
  
---¡Ouch! Es la segunda vez que lo hace, detesto las lechuzas que reparten el Profeta-dijo Hermione quitándole el pequeño listón negro que enrolla el periódico. ---Me asombra el tino de esa lechuza, te lo lanzo de muy lejos-dijo Ron entre risas. Harry y Zianya se rieron silenciosamente. ---Pues halando de lechuzas, la tuya esta dando unas piruetas encima de la mesa de Revenclaw-dijo Hermione secamente. Los cuatro chicos voltearon. ---Que linda, esta preciosa, ¿es tuya?-dijo Zinaya admirando a la mini lechuza volando y ululando. ---¡Pig! ¡Que diablos estas haciendo!-dijo Ron exasperado viendo a su lechuza ulular felizmente entre su ágil vuelo en las mesas.-¡Deja que te atrape! Harry ayúdame atraparla.  
  
Sin mas remedio Harry se levanto y fue tras la lechuza junto a su amigo. Estuvieron persiguiéndola entre todas la mesas, por suerte solo estaba la profesora Sinistra sentada en la mesa de profesores y ella jamás regaña a nadie. Pig parecía estar muy divertida viendo como su amo y Harry la correteaban. Harry que estuvo apunto de atrapar a Pig se dio cuenta que estaba a lado de la mesa de Slytherin, el mismo chico que estuvo desde la mañana, el de complexión largucha y moreno oscuro, lo veía detenidamente y escalofriantemente, después se levanto y se retiro del gran comedor. Harry lo vio también con extrañeza. En ese momento Hermione se levanto.  
  
---¡Chicos! vengan a ver esto-dijo Hermione gritando del otro extremo.  
  
Harry y Ron dejaron en paz a Pig y fueron directamente a hacía ella.  
  
---Miren esto-dijo Hermione enseñándole la primera plana del Profeta. ---------------------------Sirius Black en tierras Australianas------------- ---------  
  
En Canberra, tierra de los canguros, se le vio al prófugo mas peligroso hasta ahora, el único que a podido escapar de la prisión de Azkaban. Black un acecino en serie, se cree que fue seguidor importante del innombrable, sigue suelto. Ultima vez visto en Hogwarts donde fue atrapado por un audaz catedrático del colegio, pero en una circunstancia muy extraña, antes que los carceleros de Azkaban ( los dementores ) lograran llegar al colegio a ejecutarlo, logro huir. A dos años sin encontrarle pista, ayer en un tradicional evento de la región, varios muggles afirmaron ver al peligroso mago. Un mago natal de esas tierras, vio como tranquilamente tomaba un helado en un puesto muggle, según el testimonio, dice que llevaba puesta ropa muggle y se veía de un aspecto escalofriante. La humilde opinión de esta reportera es: que demonios están haciendo los funcionarios para lograr atrapar a ese sujeto, solo se la pasan diciendo que le siguen la pista y que están muy cerca de atraparlo. Por suerte la Asociación Internacional de Brujos (AIB) a tomado medidas drásticas, que el terrible acecino ya no solo piensa hacer de las suyas en Gran Bretaña si no se a tomado la libertad de irse a otro país, por eso se han llamado Aurores importantes para atraparlo. Los dementores están en guardia día y noche en esa región.  
  
Su Fiel reportera Rita Skeeter.  
  
---Pero, eso no puede ser posible-dijo Harry sin poder darle crédito a lo que leía. ---Baja la voz-dijo Hermione asiéndole una señal, por que Zinaya estaba con ellos. Harry pareció captar, pero a un estaba incrédulo, ¿Como mi padrino podía estar en dos lugares distintos al mismo tiempo? ---¿Por que crees que no sea posible?-pregunto Zianya con voz curiosa. ---No por nada, solo espero que.............con los Aurores sea suficiente- dijo Harry con una voz ahogada. ---En eso estoy deacuerdo, es una amenaza para la sociedad mágica-dijo Zianya reafirmando. A Harry no le dio mucha gracia ese comentario, pero no podía decir nada, no podía explicarle que Sirius es inocente. ---Miren quien escribió la noticia-dijo Ron sin ánimos. ---Rita Sketter--- ---Le dije que un año calladita, lo va a pagar, al Ministerio de Magia le va encantar su secretito-dijo Hermione levantándose de golpe y con una voz furiosa. Los chicos que estaban a los lados se le quedaron viendo a Hermione, había levantado demasiado la voz. En ese momento entro otra lechuza café y con una especie de listón verde en el cuello y fue directamente a dejarle a las manos un sobre a Hermione.  
  
---¿Mikovik?-dijo Hermione emocionada. ---¿Miko que?-dijo Harry que no le entendió nada. ---Mikovik, es la lechuza de Victor-dijo Hermione abriendo la carta de la lechuza. Ron acomodo las piezas del ajedrez bruscamente. ---¿Quién es Victor?-pregunto Zianya ---Un gran amigo que conocimos el anterior año, concurso en el torneo de los tres magos, por parte Dumstrang, su nombre completo es Victor Krum-dijo Hermione con voz alegre-.Fue tan amable que me pidió que fuera a su casa en vacaciones, fue muy divertido. ---Espera, me estas diciendo que conoces a Victor Krum, el mejor buscador en el mundo y campeón de la liga Búlgara-dijo Zianya con la boca abierta. ---Si ese mismo, ni yo misma lo pude haber descrito mejor-dijo Hermione con una risita. ---Bueno, ya es hora de irnos ¿no? No queremos llegar tarde-dijo Ron con voz cortante y poniendo su ajedrez en la mochila. Harry seguía pensando sobre el articulo del profeta. Aló mejor ese era el plan de Sirius que ayer nos comento ¿Pero como lo aria? Hoy iré a visitarlo. ---¿Te gusta el quidditch?-le pregunto Hermione a Zianya. ---Si un poco, pero soy muy torpe al practicarlo-le contesto Zianya con voz tímida-.Tienes que comentarme todo sobre tus vacaciones. Hermione le sonrió. Cundo se disponían a salir del gran comedor, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle y varios de Slytherin cruzaron las puertas doradas, Draco se le quedo viendo con su típica mirada despectiva. Cuando ellos los cruzaron, Harry sintió como si le hubieran vaseado un montón de agua helada, pudo reconfirmar su presentimiento, la estrella de ocho picos del medallón de blamenta relucía en el collar que portaba Malfoy balanceándose cada vez que caminaba, la cabeza de Harry se le lleno de pensamientos, ¡esto va hacer todo un problema¡ si llama al encapuchado no me quiero ni imaginar.  
  
---¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto Hermione, viéndolo que se quedo parado. ---El lo tiene,....... el lo tiene, tengo que recuperarlo, cueste lo que cueste-dijo Harry apesadumbrado. Ron se acerco al ver la cara de Harry, Zianya lo hoyo pero no dijo nada.  
  
Todo el día fue soleado y con muchas brisas, las clases fueron rápidas, el sol iluminaba todo el castillo como pocos días, en los ventanales se podía ver el paisaje a todo su esplendor, hasta el bosque prohibido se veía como cualquier otro. Harry se sentía preocupado, esto era su culpa, y no podía pedir ayuda, solo Ron y Hermione sabían quien le dio ese medallón y como funcionaba, ¿Como Sirius pudo estar en Australia el mismo día que conversaron felizmente con el en la casa de Hagrid? y para acabar, pensaba, para que Voldemort quería la antorcha de la cámara acorazada de Felimpia, su cabeza era un caos en ese mementos, todo el día estuvo distraído. Harry quería que acabaran con ansias las clases para ir directo a buscar a Sirius. Terminando Herbologia, solo les quedaba la clase de Pociones.  
  
---Espero, que el profesor que sustituya a Snape no sea un familiar, imagínense: Mi nombre es Severus Junior-dijo Ron con desagrado.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione y Zinaya llegaron al pasillo de la entrada de la mazmorra de Pociones, vieron que muchos chicos estaban afuera.  
  
---¿Porqué todos están afuera?-le pregunto Harry a Neville ---La puerta esta cerrada, que raro, la profesora McGonogall le dijo a Lavander que si iba haber clase de Pociones-dijo Neville junto a todos los Griffindor de quinto curso. ---Potter, veo que el ojo morado te siente bien-dijo Draco con malicia, había llegado con sus fieles vasallos. Todos los de Griffindor voltearon. Ron de nuevo trono sus nudillos pero Hermione lo agarro del brazo y le dijo que no valía la pena, que recordara a Lupin, ya les había perdonado una. ---Y a ti la hinchazón de la mejilla. Eso le da mas color a tu piel-dijo Harry encarándolo. Draco se le dibujo una sonrisa malévola y se acerco a el lentamente. Crabbe le dio una mirada amenazante a Neville. Harry sintió el impulso de voltear a ver el medallón, pero lo resistió, no quería que Malfoy supiera que le pertenecía, si se enteraba era capaz de enterrarlo tres metros bajo tierra y hacerle un encanto de invisibilidad para que nadie lo encontrara.  
  
---Potter, Potter, me da gracia tu actitud, yo en tu lugar estaría muy preocupado, si supiera que el mago mas perverso y poderoso de todos los tiempos, ha vuelto, yo no estaría por ahí aprovechándome de mi fama, como todos saben tu eres quien lo derroto, no creo que este muy contento contigo- dijo Draco calmadamente y con un incontrolado gesto de felicidad.  
  
Muchos se estremecieron, en una parte Draco tenia razón, nadie dijo nada, fue un silencio incomodo, Hermione y Ron veían a Harry, era un momento muy tenso, no sabían como iba reaccionar. Varios chicos de Slytherin llegaron. Juede McBed se acerco a Draco, Pansy Parkinson la veía con ojos asesinos. Nadie sabia como reaccionar, que decir o que hacer.  
  
---Estoy de acuerdo contigo-dijo Harry calmadamente y dándole una mirada profunda con sus ojos verdes-.Si estuvieras en mi lugar estarías muerto de miedo-dijo Harry desafiante. ---¡Que insinúas! ¿Que soy un cobarde?-dijo Draco lleno de ira y retorciendo su rostro por la mueca de odio.  
  
Todos los presentes veían venir otra disputa, todo estaba en silencio absoluto, los de Griffindor enfrente de la mazmorra de pociones, los de Slytherin a lado de unas escaleras mugrientas, como linea de diferencia Harry y Draco. Todo dependía de lo que Harry le contestara, Hermione le pedía al cielo que no le dijera nada, otra pelea y a todos los expulsarían. A Harry lo único que le pasaba por la mente era contestarle su pregunta, con toda honestidad, con toda la dureza, no pensaba en ninguna de las consecuencias. Cuando Harry abrió la boca y Draco metía su mano en su bolsillo para tomar su varita, el chico de rastras que acababa de llegar, traía un pan tostado en la boca, paso entre la multitud de estudiantes y paso entre ellos sin ninguna preocupación, ni prestándoles mucha atención, se le quedo viendo a Harry y después le dio una mirada a Draco, se quito el pan tostado de la boca y dijo:  
  
---Miren, la puerta se acaba de abrir---con su inusual voz ronca.  
  
Todos parecieron serenarse en ese momento, la tensión desapareció con la intervención de aquel chico con la túnica mas roída y desalineada que hayan visto, a Harry le pareció hasta cómica su entrada. Los estudiantes presentes estaban ya mas calmados pero ninguno se movía.  
  
---Harry, hay que entrar-dijo Zianya oportunamente poniéndose enfrente de el. Harry la vio, después le dio una mirada desafiante a Draco y acepto. Los dos entraron, pero antes alcanzo a oír Draco decirle algo muy molesto a Joshua. Despues todos entraron, a cierta distancia los de Griffindor y los de Slytherin, estos hechos habían puesto al rojo vivo la competición de las dos casas.  
  
Harry se sentó hasta delante junto a Zianya, estaba algo molesto, pero tenia demasiados problemas para darle demasiado importancia a lo que paso hace un instante, le preocupaba mas el medallón y como Sirius se las arreglo para ir Australia el mismo día que platicaron en la casa de Hagrid. Pero cuando levanto la vista se percato que la mazmorra lucia de otra forma, hasta paso por su cabeza que se había equivocado de mazmorra, Pero en el pasillo solo hay una puerta, pensó Harry. Entonces sorprendido vio que la mazmorra ya no tenia el aspecto lúgubre que Snape obviamente había escogido. Estaba acomodado como casa vieja, había algunas vitrinas de vidrio con pócimas adentro, todo bien acomodado y los calderos verdes con un aroma que Harry conocía, que solamente lo había olido en un solo lugar, olía a repollo mal cocido.  
  
----¿¿¿Señora Figg???----  
  
Una anciana regordeta con un vestido verde ocre oscuro, sombreo puntiagudo un poco chueco se encontraba sentada en un extremo de un escritorio muy viejo, escribiendo algo en un pergamino. Todos los chicos estaban atónitos al ver el repentino cambio de una de las mazmorras mas sombrías del castillo a una apariencia mas hogareña. Los de Slytherin ponían una cara de asco al ver flores colgadas en unas macetitas. Ron y Hermione se sentaron detrás de Harry y Zianya, Ron parecía algo preocupado y Hermione algo desconcertada.  
  
---De todas las personas que pude haber imaginado, jamás creí que fuera la señora Figg la que sustituyera a Snape-dijo Ron con voz ahogada. ---¿La conocen?-pregunto Zianya tapándose la nariz al igual que muchos de sus compañeros de clase. ---Si....dijo Ron con desagrado-. Nos hizo las vacaciones imposibles.  
  
Harry le contó a Zianya que habían tenido un pequeño percance en Gringotts, pero no le menciono nada mas, y que la señora Figg iba a verlos a la casa de Ron por que se sentía culpable de lo que sucedió ( Harry mintió, no podía contarle la verdadera razón). Zianya pareció convencida con esa versión.  
  
---Se imaginan la cara de Snape si viera su mazmorra en este instante-dijo Ron poniendo una pequeña sonrisa. Todos casi por reflejo se lo imaginaron y se rieron. ---Qué suerte que no paso a mas en el pasillo, se imaginan si se hubieran peleado, la señora Figg se habría molestado muchísimo, ustedes ya conocen su carácter-dijo Hermione recargándose en su libro, enzima del soporte. ---Si, corrimos con suerte-le contesto Zianya ---Ese Malfoy solo ocasiona problemas-dijo Ron viendo a Malfoy sentado hasta el otro extremo de la mazmorra, platicando con Jude McBed que se reía melosamente.  
  
---No dejes que te provoque, un día de estos te vas a meter en un lió-dijo Hermione seria.-Toma el ejemplo de Harry el utilizo la cabeza en vez de los músculos. ---¡Ja! Como si pudiera-dijo Ron escondiendo la cara de Furia que le provocaba al ver a Malfoy. Harry solo sumió los hombros, Zianya le sonrió a Ron, pero este hizo como si no se diera cuenta.  
  
La señora Figg se levanto, vio una gárgola a lado de ella, frunció el entrecejo, saco otra macetita con una plantita muy bonita del cajón de su escritorio, la puso encima de la gárgola y sonrió.  
  
---Como están queridos jóvenes, para los que no me conocen y son la mayoría, mi nombre es Arabella Figg, y daré la cátedra de Pociones hasta que su querido profesor regrese, espero que no lo extrañen tanto, no creo que tardemos en verlo-dijo la señora Figg. amablemente pero con un tono severo. ---¿Extrañarlo? si como no-dijo Harry en voz baja. ---Que pena por los de Slytherin, sin su profesor que todo les permitía, no creo que pase uno la materia-dijo Ron muy bajito pero con algo de malicia en sus palabras. ---Mejor pon atención, que si no tu vas hacer el que no apruebe-dijo Hermione que lo alcanzo a oír. ---Hermione, estoy solo aclarándole algo a Harry-dijo Ron muy ofendido pero con vos pedante. ---Veo que no les agradaba para nada su profesor-dijo Zianya sorprendida de cómo hablaban de Snape.  
  
---Se preguntan, por que el cambio tan radical de su mazmorra, su querido profesor tenia un desorden impresionante, no se imaginan que tenia en su laboratorio, desde joven tuvo un extraño gusto fúnebre, a quien se le ocurre enseñar en este lugar sin ningún ambiente apropiado para la enseñanza-dijo la señora Figg con un tono reprobatorio.  
  
Hermione levanto la mano.  
  
---Si, señorita Granger-dijo la señora Figg. ---A que se refiere a que desde joven tenia un gusto fúnebre, usted conoció a Snape cuando era joven-pregunto Hermione. ---Antes que Severus impartiera la materia, yo fui la maestra de Pociones desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando comencé a dar clases todavía Dumbledure era profesor de transformaciones. Conocí a Severus desde que entro a Hogwarts-dijo la señora Figg nostálgicamente recordando viejos tiempos con una sonrisa.-Cuando entro tenia un corte de cabello muy angosto, se veía muy gracioso, era un excelente estudiante, muy serio, un poco distraído, pero muy brillante, siempre al margen de las reglas, pero recuerdo una vez que trato de hacer una pócima para hacer tinta inagotable e hizo mal el orden delos ingredientes y exploto, llenando de chocolate el aula, recuerdo que a los demás chicos les fascino el accidente, yo sabia que su clase favorita era Astronomía.  
  
Harry no creía lo que oían sus oídos, Snape, el profesor que siempre a querido ser el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el antipático, el profesor mas odiado y desagradaba de Hogwarts, la señora Figg lo describía como si fuera una persona incapaz de matar una hormiga, no se imaginaba por mas que trataba al sujeto que siempre le hacia la vida imposible con el cabello corto, quien iba decir que su materia favorita es Astronomía. Los chicos de Grffindor como los de Slytherin se veían unos a los otros sin poder creerlo. Harry vio como Hermione se aguantaba la risa, parecía que ella si logro imaginarse a Snape con el cabello corto.  
  
---Esta es una información que vale oro, no puedo esperar a contárselo a mis hermanos, estoy seguro que ninguno sabia esto, esto lo sabrán las generaciones venideras, ¡De eso me encargo yo!-dijo Ron con una cara sorprendida y diciendo como por tercera vez "wow"  
  
Los chicos extranjeros eran los únicos que no parecían estar disfrutando la información tanto como los natales.  
  
---Saquen su caldero polar, hoy haremos una poción bastante sencilla pero muy laboriosa, haremos una poción de licor de Amantiz, ¿Alguien sabe para que sirve?, esta poción es muy demandada en el mundo.  
  
Ron solo miro a Hermione y varios del grupo. Todos sabían que ella era la mas inteligente de su generación, Hermione apenas iba a levantar la mano, pero increíblemente otra persona le gano.  
  
---Si, señorita, dígame primero cual es su nombre-dijo la señora Figg con voz severa pero con una sonrisa. ---Mi nombre es Zianya Margain-dijo Zianya sentada muy propia. Varios chicos se le quedaban viendo, no era extraño, desde que llego a Hogwarts la mayoría de los chicos eran muy atentos con ella. ---Entonces dígame señorita Margain-le contesto señora Figg ---El licor de Amantiz, vulgarmente conocido como elixir de los dioses, es una de las medicinas mas eficientes y difíciles de encontrar ya que el Ministerio de Magia a restringido su venta, por que uno de los ingredientes principales es el Gusamoco, y hace tan solo un siglo estuvieron apunto de extinguirse. No tiene ninguna dificultad prepararla, pero si el orden de los ingredientes es erróneo, en vez de curar podría convertirse en un veneno muy peligroso. Reconocida, como una de las medicinas mágicas mas milagrosas, puede neutralizar cualquier tipo de veneno, exceptuando el veneno de aguijones moteados, puede curar el acne con tan solo un sorbo, puede cortar el desangramiento y hasta a veces curar la amnesia o encanto desmemorizante. (Harry y Ron sincronizadamente dijeron: "¡O, o! Lockhart") El único efecto secundario, es al segundo día después de suministrarlo, la persona que lo ingiere parecerá briago.  
  
Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, nadie se imagino que alguien mas que Hermione, pudiera contestar de ese modo, Hermione veía impresionada a Zianya, durante la clase de ayer, ninguna vez participo en clase y horita contesto perfecto, Harry veía a Hermione tratando de analizar la pregunta y la respuesta, Harry sabia que quería agregar o decir algo pero no había mas que decir, no se le fue ni un dato.  
  
---Hermione, temo decirte que ya tienes competencia-dijo Ron emocionado, dándole un codazo quedito. ---Ron, estoy feliz de conocer a alguien mas que se interese por la clase- dijo Hermione con enfado.  
  
A Harry no le parecía así, tenia una cara de incredulidad.  
  
---Muy bien, señorita Margain, 10 puntos para Griffindor-dijo la señora Figg impresionada.-Con esta introducción, se darán cuenta que aprender esta Poción es muy importante, el Ministerio de Magia nos dio permiso para prepararla, así que tratemos de hacerla bien. ---En cada lugar deje, los ingredientes, pezuñas de cordero, espinazo de rata, Moho de vermuta, sal, hiervas de chelga, 100 gramos de levadura y un Gusamoco vivo en un jarrón-dijo la señora Figg-llenen el caldero polar con agua, y pónganlo a hervir.  
  
A Harry le pareció muy interesante y agradable la clase, le sorprendió lo bien que la señora Figg enseñaba, su clase no era tediosa, su tono severo de voz solo era la apariencia engañosa de una tierna maestra, todos trabajaban sin miedo, hasta Neville, considerado por Snape, como el estudiante mas torpe de Hogwarts lo hizo bien. Hermione parecía que hacia una carrera con Zianya para ver quien terminaba primero, a Ron y a Harry les pareció muy divertido ver como se ensuciaban por hacer las cosas tan rápido. Hasta los de Slytherin parecían estar mas contentos con la sustitución de Snape. Todos hicieron los pasos tal como la señora Figg se los señalo, lo único para el punto de vista de Harry era asqueroso como los Gusamocos aventaban un moco asqueroso de color verde con puntitos color amarillentos y pelos resbalosos que secretaban una sustancia pegajoso cuando los arrojaban en el caldero, Pansy Parkinson y varias chicas se opusieron a tocarlos, a Jude McBed una de las pocas chicas que se atrevieron a sacarlos del jarrón, el Gusamoco logro aventarle a presión un chorro de mocos antes que lo arrojara al Caldero, de su cabello colgaba el asqueroso moco, salió asqueada directo al sanitario de mujeres. Hermione y Zianya que fueron las primeras en terminar, les dieron 5 puntos a cada una. Draco y sus fieles vasallos no dijeron ni pio en la clase. El licor de Amantiz que produjeron lo recogió la señora Figg.  
  
Terminando la clase todos salieron muy contentos con su nueva profesora, hasta los de Slytherin aunque no lo aceptaban. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Zianya se esperaron para hablar con la señora Figg.  
  
---Señora Figg , nunca me imagine que usted substituiría a Snape, ¡Me alegra!-dijo Harry. ---Enserio, pensé que iban estar tristes por la ausencia de Severus-dijo la señora Figg un poco colorada por el buen cumplido. Ron y Hermione se miraron. ---Para nada, mejor quédese usted para siempre, nunca habíamos tenido una clase tan interesante y sin injusticias-dijo Hermione con un libro en los brazos. La señora Figg sonrío. ---Gracias, se siente bien estar de nuevo en Hogwarts, extrañaba dar clases, lastima que sea por poco tiempo-dijo la señora Figg sonriendo con su arrugado rostro.  
  
Los cuatro chicos se despidieron y salieron de las mazmorra.  
  
---Chicos los veo al rato, tengo que hacer algo-dijo Zianya adelantándose y saliendo como bólido por un pasillo estrecho después de subir unas escaleras mugrientas.  
  
Los tres chicos sin saber por que tanta prisa de su amiga, subieron las escaleras. A Harry le pareció bien que Zianya los dejara por un rato, en lo único que pensaba en ese momento era ver a su padrino, Ron y Hermione lo siguieron, ellos también querían saber como Sirius se las arreglo para ir a Australia.  
  
Los tres chicos salieron del castillo y fueron directo a la cabaña de Hagrid.  
  
---"Toc, Toc"---  
  
Harry tocaba la puerta pero nadie respondía, Ron se asomo por una de las mini ventanas pero estaba demasiado sucia para distinguir algo.  
  
---Parece que no hay nadie-dijo Hermione ---Tendremos que venir otro día-dijo Ron viendo a Harry. ---Si, creo que si-dijo Harry no con muchos ánimos.  
  
De pronto entre unos matorrales cerca de los principios del bosque prohibido salió un enorme perro color negro.  
  
---¡Hocicos!--- ---Veníamos a buscarte-dijo Harry El enorme perro ladro, en forma de saludo y se siguió por atrás de la cabaña y se metió a un orificio de la parte trasera de la cabaña donde estaba un pila de troncos mal acomodados, era increíble como un perro tan grande cupiera por un hoyo tan estrecho. Los chicos se miraron sin comprender que hacia el enorme canino. De repente la puerta de la cabaña se abrió. Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron.  
  
---Ahora si, dime que me querías preguntar-dijo Sirius con una voz de complicidad. Ron cerro la puerta. ---Padrino, explícame esto-dijo Harry dándole el profeta que Hermione le paso de su mochila. ---Ha.. esto-dijo Sirius sin darle mucha importancia y pero con cierto gusto. ---Como le hiciste para estar en dos lugares a la vez......-dijo Harry con mucha curiosidad. ---Lo que quiere decir Harry es: ¿Cómo estuviste en Australia el mismo día en que te vimos con Lupin y charlamos en este mismo lugar-dijo Hermione con voz clara. ---Si, eso precisamente-dijo Harry reafirmando. Los tres chicos se morían de la curiosidad, Sirius parecía disfrutar eso. ---Recuerdan, lo que ayer me preguntaste Harry-dijo Sirius Harry titubeo pero recordó después. ---Si, nos dijiste que tenias un plan para que te buscaran lejos de aquí- dijo Harry todavía confundido. ---Uno de los muchos amigos que fui a buscar después del Torneo de los Tres Magos se encontraba en Australia, antes que lo contactara Dumbledure le mando una lechuza contándole todo sobre mi y mi inocencia, después fui a buscarlo para darle mas detalles sobre una cuestión de Dumbledure. Antes de irme la pedí que me hiciera un favor. Le mande una lechuza la semana pasada para que pusiera el plan en practica y lo hizo anteayer. Con la pócima multijugos se transformo en mi y se paseo felizmente por un carnaval muggle. Dejo que mucha gente lo viera y cuando paso el efecto de la poción multijugos busco a un funcionario para avisar sobre el peligroso criminal, que ambulaba por el lugar-dijo Sirius con una voz segura-¿No creen que fue muy brillante?  
  
---Ya lo creo, con que fue eso-dijo Ron sorprendido. ---Con eso tienes paso libre por aquí-dijo Harry-Vaya confusión nos diste. ---Todo se aclaro-dijo Hermione que parecía analizar todo lo que había dicho. ---Chicos me dio gusto verlos pero tengo que ir al bosque prohibido, escuche mucho movimiento por la noche, eso es muy sospechoso-dijo Sirius transfigurándose en el enorme perro negro. Los chicos se despidieron de Hocicos y salieron de la cabaña. Harry se había quitado un peso de encima, después de todo no era muy importante lo de su padrino, el se sabia cuidar solo y no daría un paso en falso antes de ver todas las posibilidades. Le preocupaba mas recuperar el Medallón y lo mas rápido posible, antes que pasara algo desagradable.  
  
---Caray Harry, no te preocupes, veras que recuperaremos el medallón-dijo Ron como si pudiera leer la mente de Harry. ---No puedo evitar pensar en ello-dijo Harry con desanimo ---Tendremos que planear algo, no podemos utilizar la poción multijugos de nuevo, aun si tuviéramos los ingredientes, tardaría demasiado en prepararla y tenemos que recuperarlo lo mas rápido posible. ---Creo que hoy estrenare el complemento que mi padrino me regalo-dijo Harry llegando al puente del castillo. Hermione se le quedo viendo. ---¿Implemento?-pregunto Hermione 


	6. Reunión en el gran Arbol

Capitulo 6 Reunión en el gran Árbol.  
Lo que quedaba del día, los chicos se la pasaron en la biblioteca, buscaban cualquier tipo de información que les ayudara a saber que es un templario, quien es Felimpia o cual es el idioma de las letras forjadas en el medallón.  
  
---Me doy por vencido, hemos estado por mas de 4 horas buscando y no hemos encontrado nada-dijo Ron estirándose sobre la silla. ---Deja de quejarte y sigue buscando, tiene que haber lago que nos pueda ayudar-dijo Hermione sacando la cabeza de un montón de libros sobre la mesa. Ron sin hacerle mucho caso tomo uno de los libros mas pequeños y lo abrió. ---Templario, he escuchado ese nombre, lo se-dijo Ron murmullando con el libro en sus manos. ---Hemos buscado por casi toda la biblioteca-dijo Harry ya bastante aburrido. Hermione se levanto y se fue. Harry tomo uno de los libros con mas polvo y mas gruesos, y lo abrió. En la biblioteca no había mucha gente, solo había unos cuantos chicos de primer año de Revenclaw, otros chicos en del otro extremo y Madame Pynce. Harry noto como Ron parecía estar luchando consigo mismo para no quedarse dormido. De repente un niño pelirrojo de pelo chino que parecía ser de primero, paso corriendo junto a su mesa y a su vez paso otro que parecía ser de sexto.  
  
---¡Deja que te ponga las manos encima!, ¡me las vas a pagar!-dijo el muchacho que perseguía al niño.  
  
Madame Pynce se levanto bruscamente del escritorio donde estaba.  
  
---Por si no se han dado cuenta, esta es una biblioteca, ¡háganme el favor de retirarse!-dijo Madame Pynce muy enfadada.  
  
Todos los que estaban presentes veían como los dos estudiantes pasaban corriendo entre los libreros y tiraban al que se pusiera enfrente, los chicos sin ni siquiera voltear a ver a la bibliotecaria, siguieron con su persecución, pero el niño logro llegar a la puerta de salida de la biblioteca. Harry pudo reconocer al chico de sexto curso, era el tipo de Slytherin que vio en el gran comedor en el desayuno, el mismo que le dio una mirada muy extraña.  
  
---¡No huyas cobarde!-dijo el muchacho que parecía de sexto curso El muchacho también salió por la puerta a toda velocidad.  
  
---Baya, ese chico si que parecía molesto-dijo Ron cerrando el diminuto libro. Harry le afirmo con la cabeza. ---Vamos al gran comedor ya tengo hambre-dijo Ron harto de leer libros. ---Esta bien-le respondió Harry que también ya sentía un poco de hambre.  
  
En una de las mesas del otro extremo, de los libreros del lado izquierdo salió Ginny dando unas fuertes carcajadas con Colin, los dos casi no podían ni caminar de tanta risa. Los dos se acercaron a Harry y a Ron.  
  
---Fabuloso, mi hermana a enloquecido-dijo Ron ácidamente veíendola con extrañeza. Harry solo dio una sonrisa silenciosa.  
  
Ginny y Colin todavía no podían ni hablar de las carcajadas, por suerte Madame Pynce había salido en busca delos chicos que hicieron tanto escándalo hace unos momentos. Harry llego a pensar que estaban hechizados pero Ginny empezó a dejar de reírse.  
  
---¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué fue tan gracioso para comportarte así?-le pregunto Ron todavía viendo a Colin reírse sin parar. ----jajaja, espera, jajajaja, fue tan gracioso, jajaja el chico es un genio, jajajaja-dijo Ginny todavía sin poder hablar bien. ---jajaja, Ron jajaja, Chuck, jajaja, trasero, jajaja corrió, jajaja, Slytherin jajaja, esto podría hacerme reír hasta muy tarde, jaja-dijo Coulin entre risas y frases. Ron y Harry se veían sin comprender. Ginny empezó a serenarse, mas bien cuando vio que Harry la observaba, le ganaron los nervios y empezó a tranquilizarse. ---Miren, un chico de primer ingreso, no me acuerdo bien su nombre, .......así Chuk Owen, lo encontramos cuando llegamos a la biblioteca, un niño muy simpático y gracioso, nos dio platica a mi y a Colin. Pero después de un rato llego un tipo de Slytherin y le quito el libro a la fuerza a Chuck, por que lo necesitaba y no tenia tiempo para lidiar con un Griffindor según el. Chuck sin querer dejo un especie de tachuela de broma en el libro, cuando el tipo abrió el libro se pincho, no le dio importancia y se sentó a leer el libro. Nosotros pedimos ver que efecto tuvo el que se pinchara, su trasero creció y creció, hasta que se fue de lado y no se podía levantar por el peso de mas. Chuck en ese momento aprovecho para agarrar de nuevo el libro y luego le saco la lengua. Victoreaba, y le puso un pie encima como si hubiera cazado un enorme fiera, pero por desgracia paso el efecto y el chico de Slytherin parecía que iba sacar fuego por la boca de la rabia, y bueno, ustedes vieron lo demás-dijo Ginny mas calmada pero sonriendo.  
  
Colin ya había parado de reírse. Harry y Ron se rieron pero no como ellos cuando lo narraba. Mientras que los dos reían, Harry sin querer paso la mirada en la ventana que estaba atrás de Ginny y Colin, ahí vio para su sorpresa la enrome lechuza de nuevo, parada por afuera de la ventana observándolos.  
  
---¡Ron mira la ventana!-exclamo Harry Colin y Ginny voltearon a ver al igual que Ron. Harry se acerco a la ventana pero entonces la lechuza se fue volando, Harry abrió la ventana y vieron como la lechuza se dirigía al bosque prohibido, voló hasta llegar a un árbol muy alto y deshojado muy lejos de los territorios de Hogwarts.  
  
---Otra vez esa lechuza-dijo Ron ---Si, que extraño-le contesto Harry-Es como si nos estuviera vigilando.  
  
En ese momento llego Hermione cargando un montón de libros y los puso en la mesa.  
  
---Estos son los últimos libros que encontré de historia de Hogwarts e idiomas extranjeros-dijo Hermione.  
  
Pero Harry, Ron. Ginny y Colin seguían pegados a la ventana viendo a donde se fue la extraña lechuza, ninguno le presto atención a Hermione.  
  
---¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Hermione, viendo que sus amigos no quitaban ojo da la ventana. Ella también se asomo pero sin ver nada relevante. ---Debe ser un búho, es demasiado grande para ser una lechuza-dijo Ginny Harry se volvió hacia Hermione. ---Es es esa lechu.....búho de nuevo-le contesto Harry ---¡Olvide algo! Tengo que irme-dijo Coilin de pronto-Los veo luego, despues les enseño mi cámara nueva, mi padre me la mando, hasta luego-dijo alejándose. ---Voy con el después los veo-dijo Ginny siguiéndolo.  
  
El encapuchado esta cerca, no se por que tengo ese presentimiento-dijo Harry casi en murmullo y volviendo a pensar sobre el medallón.  
  
Ron en ese momento tomo uno de los muchos libros que trajo Hermione y lo abrió. ---¡Eso es! Ya recordé donde lo leí-grito Ron, dejando de nuevo el libro que cogió y alejándose. ---¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Hermione confundida. ---Después les digo-dijo Ron desde lejos-Los veo en el gran comedor. Harry tomo el libro que Ron dejo, y lo abrió.  
  
__________Cuentos y Novelas de Jack Douglas__________ Uno de los cuenteros mas sobresalientes, salido de Hogwarts  
  
Harry le contó a Hermione sobre al búho que los observaba desde fuera de la ventana. Los dos decidieron que era demasiado leer por hoy y bajaron a cenar, en realidad Harry le suplico que bajaran al Gran Comedor. La noche había caído, las estrellas relucían a todo su esplendor y rodeaban todo el castillo.  
  
---Entonces, ¿que piensas hacer Harry? Crees poder quitarle el medallón en la noche, con tan solo la capa invisible-dijo Hermione desaprobando y bajando una de las escaleras de mármol.-Eso no es un plan, es demasiado arriesgado, recuerda que Malfoy es un impertinente pero no es tonto. ---Lo se, pero es necesario que lo recupere lo antes posible, tu sabes lo que puede suceder si el encapuchado ve a Malfoy con el medallón, o peor aun, lo que me aria a mi si se entera que lo perdí-dijo Harry con un tono sombrío. ---No lo se Harry, no me gusta el plan-dijo Hermione negándose a la idea- .Harry tal vez lo deberías de tomar con mas calma, dudo mucho que el encapuchado pueda entrar a Hogwarts, recuerda que a Dumbledure no se le va una, aparte tu sabes que en Hogwarts no se puede desmaterializarse. Por lo que me has contado es especialista en ese encanto, pero aquí es imposible de lograrlo. ---Ya lo se, pero no se te hace raro que la lechuza de ese sujeto este rondando curiosamente en lugares donde estoy yo-dijo Harry-Esta cerca Hermione, lo siento. Hermione lo miro. ---Como se que, diga lo que diga vas a ir tras el medallón, te recomiendo que bayas por tu capa antes que los Slytherin suban a su alcoba-dijo Hermione-El único problema va ser Alice. ---¿Alice? Nuestra prefecta-le contesto Harry-¿Ella que tiene que ver? ---Ayer por la noche pude ver, como bajaba del dormitorio de las chicas a la sala común para ver si alguien seguía despierto y al menor ruido salía, por la noche un niño de primer ingreso llego muy tarde y Alice le reprendió- dijo Hermione- estoy segura que hoy va hacer lo mismo. ---Entonces les encargo eso-dijo Harry con cierto agradecimiento por la información, los dos llegaron al vestíbulo. Hermione frunció el entrecejo pero acepto, cruzaron las puertas doradas y vieron a Zianya sentada leyendo una mini revista junto a Parvaty en el Gran Comedor.  
  
---Hola, ¿a dónde fuiste hace rato?-pregunto Harry tomando asiento. ---¡Miren!, el equipo de Krum sigue invicto, y dice que será convocado por la selección Búlgara como nuevo capitán del equipo, para las eliminatorias de la copa intercontinental que se celebrara en Julio en Venezuela, la disputaran cinco equipos europeos y cinco americanos-le contesto Zinaya desviando el tema. ---Si, Victor me mando a su lechuza para informarme eso-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. Zianya y Parvaty le dieron una mirada picara que hizo que Hermione se sonrojara. ---Me dejas ver la revista tantito-le pidió Harry Zinaya acepto y se la dio, a Harry lo que mas le gusta en el mundo es el quidditch y todo lo relacionado a el, era lo único que le podía sacar de la cabeza le preocupación por recuperar el Medallón, hojeo las paginas y vio algo que le intereso mucho.  
  
__________Un gran descubrimiento en los Puddlemere United de la liga inglesa_________  
  
Oliver Wood el guardián de los Puddlemere United, es una promesa para Inglaterra, es uno de los mejores cazadores de la liga desde el anterior torneo. Hank Dugal el entrenador de la selección Inglesa lo ha convocado a la selección nacional. Es una buena noticia para los aficionados al Quidditch, alguien tan talentoso será de gran ayuda en las eliminatorias dentro de cuatro meses para el torne Intercontinental que se celebrara en Venezuela. Tras la terrible actuación del equipo nacional en el Mundial de Quidditch, esta es una nueva oportunidad para demostrar el juego Ingles, con una selección casi renovada y joven. Oliver Wood con tan solo 19 años podría convertirse en candidato a uno de los mejores jugadores de Inglaterra. Ludo Bagman  
---¡Hay un articulo sobre Oliver Wood!-dijo Harry al instante y lo leyó en voz alta para que todos pudieran oírlo.  
  
Muchos chicos que conocieron a Wood, el ex-capitán del equipo de quidditch de Griffindor, se acercaron a oír sobre el articulo, cuando Harry termino de leer vio que tenia alrededor a casi todos los chicos y chicas de su grado, y algunos de sexto.  
  
---Genial, parece que Wood por fin cumplió su sueño, es todo un jugador profesional-dijo Ron excitado, que acababa de llegar y pasaba dificultosamente por la multitud.  
  
Varios chicos se pusieron a platicar enérgicamente de quidditch y los que conocían a Wood, parloteaban que eran súper amigos, y que eran como hermanos en Hogwarts. La verdad Harry al oír eso, le dieron muchas ganas de practicar quiddich.  
  
---¿A dónde fuiste?-le pregunto Hermione a Ron ---A la lechuceria-dijo Ron dándole un sorbo al jugo de uva de la copa dorada. ---Ahí oíste algo sobre, lo que hablamos en la biblioteca-dijo Hermione disimulando por que había mucha gente ahí. (Zianya y Parvaty) ---No estoy muy seguro, pero mañana lo averiguaremos-dijo Ron tomando una pierna de pollo empanizada.  
  
Los tres cenaron, hablaron bastante de Quidditch, por que varios chicos y chicas le preguntaban a Harry sobre los puestos libres del equipo, Ron estaba muy esperanzado de entrar al igual que varios en el comedor. Hermione platicaba muy contenta con Zianya, era la única persona que realmente se interesaba en P.E.D.D.O. También se había corrido la voz sobre el regreso de Lupin y su pequeño problema. Filch rondaba por el comedor con una cara no muy amigable, parecía haber tenido un mal día. El chico de primero quien sostuvo una larga persecución con un chico de Slytherin estaba sentado con Ginny y Colin parecían estar muy divertidos platicando. Harry volvió a ver a Cho sentada muy contenta en la mesa de los Revenclaw, pero platicando alegremente con un chico extranjero. Ron y Harry volteaban para ver si Malfoy estaba en el Gran Comedor, pero por desgracia no bajo a cenar, solo estaban sus robustos compañeros, Crabbe todavía veía a Neville con aires asesinos. Lo que les aterro mas en ese momento, es que Hermione y Zianya estaban poniéndose deacuerdo, para hacer una nueva campaña del P.E.D.D.O. el próximo fin de semana para que todo el colegio se entere de su propósito. Harry y Ron se escabulleron con el pretexto de que tenían que ir al sanitario. Los dos se dispusieron a ir a la sala común, Harry le contó a Ron sobre lo que tenia planeado hacer esa noche.  
  
---¿Estas seguro de que sea la mejor elección? No creo que sea tan sencillo, tendrás que esperar que a la anochecer para quitarle a Malfoy el Medallón, si es que se lo quita para dormir, ¿has pensado en eso?-le pregunto Ron enfrente del retrato de la Señora Gorda. ---Se que será muy arriesgado, pero no tengo otra solución, es ahora o nunca-dijo Harry convencido, pero la verdad no había pensado en esa situación, si Malfoy duerme con todo y el collar con el Medallón va hacer todavía mas difícil. ---Esta bien Harry, entonces yo te acompaño-le contesto Ron con toda la buena intención. ---Te lo agradezco Ron, pero ya no cabemos los dos en la capa invisible, además así tendré mas libertad para moverme, recuerda que tendré que moverme ágilmente para que no me descubran, de todas formas te lo agradezco, pero tengo otra tarea para ti-dijo Harry orgulloso de tener un amigo como Ron-. "Limón Compartido" El retrato de la mujer regordeta se abrió y los dejo entrar. En la sala común solo se encontraba Joshua acostado en el sillón mas largo leyendo un libro, en su pecho tenia varios panques y varios pastelitos de los postres del Gran Comedor.  
  
---Que tal-los saludo Joshua con su inusual voz ronca. ---Todo bien-le contesto Harry sin prestarle mucha atención y subiendo las escaleras, llegando al dormitorio circular-por el momento. Ron también lo saludo y subió con su amigo. Harry abrió su baúl y entre sus cosas saco su capa invisible y el cilindro con los dibujos dorados donde guardo el sombreo que Sirius le regalo en su cumpleaños. Era un útil accesorio para no tenerse que cubrir la cabeza con la capa, ya que el sombrero le hacia invisible la cabeza. Harry se puso su incomún capa junto con su sombrero.  
  
---Listo, tengo que llegar a la puerta de la sala común de Slytherin antes que salgan del Gran Comedor, para poder entrar junto a ellos-dijo Harry invisible. ---¿Estas seguro de que no quieres que te acompañe?-le pregunto Ron por segunda vez. ---No, ya te dije que necesito moverme rápidamente para que no me descubran, aparte tu y Hermione tienen que distraer a la prefecta y asegurarse de que no haya nadie en la sala común-dijo Harry abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio.-De séame suerte ---Suerte, pero estas seguro de que no quieres que te acompa.......¿Harry sigues ahí?-pregunto Ron, pero parecía que solamente estaba el solo-Genial, uno ofrece ayuda y lo dejan hablando solo.  
  
Harry bajo las escaleras, vio como unas chicas de séptimo entraban al dormitorio, cuando paso por el sofá ya no estaba Joshua solo las migajas de los panques que tenia hace rato. Salió de la sala común cuidadosamente, paso por algunos pasillos fríos, bajo las escaleras de mármol hasta llegar a uno de los últimos pisos, se siguió por uno de los cuartos donde había una infinidad de armaduras y estatuas de brujos de una forma macabra hasta llegar a un pasillo con varias cobertizos y puertas que llevaban, según Harry por su aspecto a calabozos oscuros donde uno nunca quisiera merodear. Harry no recordaba bien el camino hacia los dormitorios de Slytherin pero un grupo de niñas de primero paso muy cerca de el, gracias a eso pudo seguirlas hasta donde estaba su morada de descanso, antes que pudieran cerrar la puerta Harry puso su pie para entrar cuando las niñas se alejaron Harry entro. Sin duda era la sala común de Slytherin, tenia un toque fúnebre pero con banderas verdes con el símbolo de una serpiente verde, los sillones eran negros y de piel, la chimenea era dos veces mas grande que la de Griffindor y había un oso como tapete. A diferencia de la sala común de Giffindor las escaleras estaban forradas de un material que daba la impresión de ser azulejo verde y los soportes con la figura de una cobra. Los candelabros sostenían un largo circuito de telarañas, había cuadros de magos que Harry suponía que debieron ser alumnos de Slytherin bastantes destacados en Hogwarts. Harry no noto todo eso la primera vez que había entrado hace tres años, ya que estaba presionado por el tiempo y por la presencia de Malfoy. En la sala común solo estaban un montón de chicas haciendo deberes. Harry recordó que no vio a Malfoy en el gran comedor, tal vez este en su dormitorio, se dio cuenta que las escaleras daban para bajo y eran mas anchas, había una subdivisión en medio, al bajar vio que había un pasillo larguísimo con una alfombra verde oscura y varios candelabros que alumbraban muy tenuemente. Había varias puertas seguidas y en cada lado. ¿Cómo rayos voy a saber cual es el dormitorio de Malfoy? Harry opto por esperar a que sus fieles amigos llegaran, Crabbe y Goyle, estaba seguro de que ellos compartían el cuarto con Malfoy, así que subió a la sala común de nuevo y se sentó entre una mesetita que contenía una planta decrepita y una esquina, sabia que en ese lugar no correría el peligro de que alguien choque con el o que lo percibieran y estaba en un magnifico lugar para ver de frente a los sillones. Paso mucho tiempo, Harry sentía que le hormigaba la espalda por estar en la misma posición desde que se sentó ahí, veía en la única y diminuta ventana el anochecer, se veía la luna a todo su esplendor, era hipnotizante su brillo y perfección acompañada por un sin fin de estrellas, era enormemente tranquilizante ese panorama, los nervios y la preocupación desaparecieron en esos instantes, Harry se sitio increíblemente relajado, como hace tiempo no se sentía.  
  
Muchos chicos de Slytherin empezaron a llegar, y la mayoría se fue a sus dormitorios, solo pocos se quedaron en la sala común, las chicas que estaban en los sillones largos también se habían ido. Paso mas de una hora y todavía ni rastro de Malfoy y de sus vasallos, llegaban poco a poco los alumnos de Slytherin. La sala común después de un rato estaba vacía y las velas de los candelabros se apagaron por el frió viento que entraba de la diminuta ventana, lo único que alumbraba era fuego de la chimenea. Harry se sentía desesperado, no podía quedarse todo la noche así, una y otra vez cruzaba por su cabeza el pensamiento de que tal vez Crabbe y Goyle ya habían pasado a sus dormitorios entre la multitud de chicos que entro hace un rato. Cuándo se disponía a buscar dormitorio por dormitorio a Malfoy, alguien entro.  
  
---Dijo que lo esperáramos aquí-dijo una voz ---Shhhhhh....vas a despertar a todos si hablas tan fuerte-dijo otra voz mas grave ---Cierra la puerta y ve a despertar a los demás-dijo la misma voz. Harry no podia ver quienes eran, estaba demasiado oscuro, uno de los que hablaba paso muy cerca de el y Harry hoyo como bajaba las escaleras para los dormitorios. Uno de ellos se sentó en uno de los sofá, Harry reconoció quien era.  
  
---....Goyle....---susurro Harry sin pensarlo.  
  
De repente alguien entro a la sala común, abriendo cuidadosamente la puerta y cerrándola del mismo modo.  
  
---¿Goyle ya reuniste a todos?-pregunto la persona que entro, Harry reconoció esa voz sin haberlo visto, era Malfoy. ---Crabbe fue a despertarlos, ¿En donde estabas?-pregunto Goyle levantándose del sillón. Draco se acerco lentamente al sillón negro principal enfrente de la chimenea con una sonrisa en su pálido rostro, el fuego lo alumbraba completamente dejando ver un paquete que llevaba en las manos y el Medallón ondeando.  
  
---Fui a la lechuceria para enviarle un mensaje a mi padre-dijo Draco maliciosamente. Varios pasos se oían en las escaleras, después varios chicos llegaron a sentarse.  
  
---¿Para que nos has reunido Draco?-pregunto uno de los chicos que acababa de llegar. Casi todos tomaron asiento, solo uno se quedo parado entre las sombras. Harry conocía a los chicos que tomaron asiento, gracias a la poca iluminación de la fogata pudo ver sus rostros. Los mas recios eran Crabbe y Goyle, la chica que cargaba un gato negro y que se sentó cerca de Malfoy era Jude McBed, otro era uno de los golpeadores de quidditch del equipo de Slytherin, los otros tres parecían ser alumnos de séptimo y la chica que estaba hasta tras con un osito de peluche en las manos parecía ser de primer ingreso, Harry jamás la havia visto.  
  
---¿Por qué me despertaron? ¿A que se debe esta reunión?-pregunto Jude McBed bostezando. ---Pregúntaselo a Draco, el fue quien nos despertó-dijo el chico que estaba entre sombras. La niña que tenia el osito de peluche en las manos se le quedo viendo a Draco, con un gesto de preocupación. ---Mi padre me mando una lechuza esta mañana, acabo de ir a la lechuceria para mandarle la respuesta-dijo Draco con voz baja. Todos se miraron unos a los otros, la niña parecía estar mas asustada, el chico que estaba entre sombras camino hasta la silla del escritorio que estaba muy cerca donde Harry oía interesadamente la conversación inesperada. ---Entonces te a dicho en donde están-dijo Crabbe casi en forma nerviosa. ---Si-dijo Draco después de una pausa-me dijo que estaban en Sudáfrica pero hoy partieron a Egipto. Todos parecían estar muy nerviosos, la sonrisa de Malfoy había desaparecido. ---Mi padre nunca me menciona nada, pero hoy también recibí una lechuza donde me comunica que hoy partía y que dentro de dos semanas regresaba-dijo Jude McBed muy triste. ---¿No te menciono a que iban?-pregunto la niña que parecía muy preocupada con su voz aguda y dulce. ---No, pero es algo muy importante, ahí se reunirán todos y los nuevos, también a quien liberaron-dijo Draco nervioso. ---No le tengo confianza a ese tipo-dijo el chico que parecía de sexto ---Mi padre tampoco le tiene confianza-le contesto Draco. ---Entonces es verdad Draco, es verdad que fueron en busca de esas criaturas-dijo Goyle muy pálido y con voz cortada.  
  
Todos lo voltearon a ver con una mirada bastante tensa, mas la niña. Draco los miro pero no dijo nada, solo desenvolvió su paquete y del saco algo muy peculiar y se los mostró a todos. Harry sabia que esta conversación era completamente secreta, hasta para algunos de Slytherin todos se comportaban tensos y nerviosos. Harry trato de acercar un poco mas la cabeza para poder ver el objeto que Draco les enseñaba. Era un collar en el que colgaba un tipo de colmillo enorme, puntiagudo y que parecía estar hecho de mercurio. Casi todos se sobresaltaron al ver el colmillo.  
  
---¿Entonces que va a pasar Draco?-pregunto temerosamente Jude McBed, dejando a su gato en el suelo. ---No lo se, solo que esto podría cambiar todo, absolutamente todo-dijo Draco con voz firme-si encuentran las otras dos, esta batalla la ganaríamos ---O el la ganaría, el no confía en nadie recuérdalo-dijo uno de los chicos que parecía de séptimo. Nadie dijo nada, hubo un silencio por largo rato. ---No te vas a probar el regalo de tu padre-dijo Jude McBed con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
Draco le miro, se quito el collar con el Medallón y lo puso en un especie de buró muy pequeño que tenia a lado. En ese momento alguien entro azotando la puerta, todos se sobresaltaron, el chico moreno oscuro que le dio una mirada extraña a Harry en el desayuno entro, cerro la puerta y vio a todos los que estaban en la sala común, sin pronunciar ninguna palabra y sin dejar de tener ese gesto de pocos amigos, dio media vuelta y se fue directo a los dormitorios. Harry también se sobresalto, pero no era el momento de desconcentrarse, Malfoy se havia quitado el Medallón, era la hora de actuar, tenia que arriesgarse a tomarlo. Pero al momento de levantarse con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido, se dio cuenta que el gato que traía hace un rato Jude McBed en las manos, lo veía fijamente sentado en la alfombra enfrente donde Harry estaba.  
  
---Ese tipo no me agrada, es muy extraño, nunca habla con nadie y se la pasa en la biblioteca-dijo el que es golpeador en el equipo de quidditch. ---A mi tampoco, se la pasa vagando solo en el castillo ¿Saben como se llama?-dijo Jude Mcbed con desagrado. ---Va en sexto grado, es de los chicos extranjeros y creo que se llama Sanubi pero los de su clase lo llaman Rassbeck-dijo uno de los chicos que parecía ser de séptimo.  
  
Harry seguía inmóvil, sabia que si se movía el gato negro también, no quería llamar la tensión de Draco y los que platicaban con el. Draco ya se había puesto el collar con el extraño colmillo puntiagudo, para suerte de Harry parecía que no tenia interés de recoger el collar con el medallón que dejo en el buró. Un viento con mucha fuerza casi levanta la capa invisible.  
  
---Tal vez sea un sangre sucia, no lo creen-dijo Draco en forma cínica y dibujándose una sonrisa. Todos rieron aunque la niña parecía que forzaba la sonrisa.  
  
Para mala suerte de Harry el gato se le empezó acercar caminando cada vez mas veloz, Harry sin darse cuanta por el nerviosismo empezó a retroceder, que salga un ratón, que lo distraiga cualquier cosa pero que ya no me siga prensaba Harry, su corazón empezó a latir mas rápido, si lo descubrían se metería en un lió en que no creía safarse tan fácilmente, no sabría que decirle a Dumbledure, ni a Sirius y ni a Lupin. Pero en ese instante se hoyo un ululeo bastante fuerte en la sala común, un búho estaba parado en el marco de la diminuta ventana, Harry no se explicaba como un búho tan grande pudo entrar en esa pequeña ventana, pero lo que no había ninguna duda era que ese búho era el mismo que le trajo el Medallón y el que parecía estarlo espiando desde que llego a Hogwarts. Draco y los demás presentes también voltearon a ver al extraño búho.  
  
---¿Es de alguien ese buho?-pregunto Draco Todos negaron con la cabeza aunque lo seguían viendo. ---Alo mejor trae un mensaje-dijo Goyle El gato negro que estaba correteando a Harry también se distrajo por la presencia del gigantesco búho, Harry aprovecho para moverse y se puso muy cerca del buró donde el medallón estaba, Harry estaba sudando estaba casi apunto de tener de nuevo en sus manos el Medallón, saco su mano sigilosamente por la capa mientras que todos veían al búho y cuando estaba apunto de tomarlo, el enorme búho color gris y de ojos azules levanto las alas y se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde estaba Draco, estiro el brazo para que se parara ahí pensando que traía un mensaje, el búho se paro en su brazo pero lo único que hizo fue darle un picotazo en la nariz y entes que Harry pusiera tomar el collar donde cargaba el medallón, el gigantesco búho dio unos cuantos aleteos muy rápidos hasta llegar al buró donde estaba el Medallón, lo tomo con una pata y salió por la ventana, Harry metió de nuevo su mano entre la capa, y sin querer pero para mala suerte de el se le salió una palabra:  
  
---¡¡Noo!!---  
  
Draco estaba maldiciendo verbalmente al búho por el picotazo, pero al oír lo que dijo Harry sin pensarlo se paro y miro a los lados, Jude, Crabbe, Goyle y también los otros se pararon viendo de un lado a otro. Harry se sentía frió de pies a cabeza, no podía creer la idiotez que acababa de hacer, ya no sabia que hacer, quería salir corriendo pero no podía, por que tendría que abrir la puerta de la sala común pero ellos se darían cuenta y el mendigo gato de Jude McBed estaba acechándolo desde hace rato, no faltaba mucho para que lo descubrieran, no tenia ni idea de que hacer, recordaba lo que Hermione le dijo, que este era un plan muy arriesgado, Harry se decía por dentro una y mil veces por que no le hice caso, empezó a caminar hacia atrás.  
  
---¡Quien esta ahí!-pregunto Draco con voz alta, ya no importándole que todos los Slytherin se despertaran.  
  
De repente todas las miradas de todos los presentes en la sala común se dirigieron exactamente donde estaba el nervioso chico con la capa invisible, Harry se sintió petrificado al ver que todos lo miraban, ¿Cómo es posible que me vean si tengo la capa invisible y el sombrero de invisibilidad puestos?  
  
Pero de repente sintió una respiración atrás de el, vio que estaba por delante de Pansy Parkinson que se ocultaba atrás de la pared donde estaba las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios. Pansy estaba muy nerviosa y Harry comprendió que fue a ella a quien vieron y no a el, Harry nunca se había sentido tan aliviado y sin dudarlo se aparto. Pansy al ver que todos la vieron se fue corriendo hacia su dormitorio.  
  
---¡¡Hey!! Espera, ¿desde cuando estas ahí?-dijo uno de los chicos de séptimo no muy contento.  
  
Todos los chicos presentes fueron a atrás de Parkinson, Harry se aparto sigilosamente de donde estaba para que todos pasaran, Jude McBed tomo a su gato cuando paso, el minino todavía veía a Harry sin parpadear. Harry al ver que nadie lo veía, con extrema prudencia abrió la puerta y salió de la sala común. Harry se recargo en la puerta respirando hondo para tranquilizarse y ver las cosas mas sereno.  
  
Cuando se tranquilizo, empezó a analizar lo que ocurrió, sobre la sospechosa reunión que convoco Draco a media noche y el robo del Medallón del enorme búho. Al recordar eso las emociones de Harry cambiaron de nerviosismo a una furia interna, ¡Me arriesgue tanto para nada! ¡por poco me descubren! Un poco mas y me hubieran expulsado de Hogwarts, esto va de mal a peor. De camino a la sala común, aun pensando en la conversación que escucho vio a Pevees pasar enfrente de un pasillo oscuro, Harry permaneció parado hasta que se fue y siguió caminando. Lo único que quería era llegar a su dormitorio para dormir un poco, se sentía demasiado desconcertado en ese momento. Al pasar por el tercer piso hoyo un ruido, y vio que en la entrada del pasillo cerca de la biblioteca una luz alumbraba a lo lejos, Harry pensó que era Filch y subió mas aprisa, pero para su sorpresa lo que salió de aquel pasillo fue la profesora Morgan con su murciélago en el hombro, caminando muy aprisa, y cuando llego a las escaleras bajo todavía mas rápido. Harry le pareció muy raro aquel hecho, ¿qué estará haciendo a estas horas de la noche la profesora Morgan? La profesora llego hasta el vestíbulo y salió del castillo. Harry entro al pasillo donde había unos escalones de piedra para poder ver en los ventanales a donde se dirigía la profesora. Harry se pego al ventanal que estaba muy deteriorado y observo que la profesora Morgan iba directo al bosque prohibido. De repente se hoyo ulular un búho, Harry dio un brinco del susto y dio media vuelta de inmediato, un búho enorme color plateado estaba parado jugueteando con el medallón con el pico muy bien parado en el barandal de la escalera de mármol. Harry pensó que su suerte había cambiado y tal vez invisible podría atrapar al búho si se acercaba cautelosamente. La luna iluminaba la noche y su luz que traspasaba los ventanales del pasillo, el enorme búho estaba de frente a Harry pero parecía que no se havia percatado de la presencia de el, se acerco muy lentamente, el búho seguía ululando y cuando Harry lo tenia casi en las manos levanto sus alas y empezó a volar dentro del pasillo, esto casi provoca que se cayera.  
  
"¡Esta ves no te me vas a escapar! ¡He sufrido mucho el día de hoy para que tu te lleves felizmente el Medallón! No entiendo, primero tu me lo traes y después me lo quitas, pero esta vez no te escaparas".  
  
Harry empezó a perseguirlo, el búho ágilmente volaba entre los pasillos, escaleras y los salones de clases del castillo, así estuvieron por un largo tiempo hasta que llegaron cerca del despacho de la profesora McGonogall, al llegar en el cruce de dos pasillos Harry recordó que en este lugar fue donde escucho unos extraños ruidos hace dos días y donde vio por segunda vez al búho. Un ululeo fuerte hizo retumbar las armaduras del pasillo angosto y largo, no se veía nada pero era obvio que el búho se fue por ahí y sin pensarlo dos veces Harry se introdujo en ese pedroso pasillo. Harry saco su varita y dijo:  
  
---"Lumos"-dijo Harry casi en susurro.  
  
Era un pasillo largo, frió, sin ninguna ventana y todas las antorchas estaban apagadas Harry corría lo mas rápido que podía pero la capa invisible le molestaba mucho y el sombrero le provocaba mucho calor, oía al búho ulular muy fuerte pero no alcanzaba a ver donde estaba, el pasillo era demasiado largo y la profundidad no se veía, corrió lo mas rápido hasta que llego a la puerta que no pudo abrir la otra vez. La miro con detalle y vio que tenia una cerradura en forma de un demonio, trato de abrirla pero estaba cerrado, apunto con su varita y susurro-¡Alohomora! Se izo un clic y esta se abrió en seguida sintió un montón de viento, y pudo oír los ululeos fuertemente del búho.  
  
Harry salió en el lugar que menos esperaba, era uno de los balcones principales del castillo, era un lugar espacioso y con varias enredaderas en las paredes, tres columnas en el centro, se podía ver a toda su explenitud el bosque prohibido y una parte del lago. En el barandal estaba el enorme búho ululando fuertemente y con el medallón en una de sus patas, pero antes que Harry pudiera dar un paso el búho se fue volando hacia el bosque prohibido, Harry sentía una impotencia terrible, de no poder hacer nada, todo havia sido inútil, el Medallón lo havia vuelto a perder. Levanto la vista de nuevo y alcanzo a ver al búho que se dirigía al enorme árbol deshojado muy lejos del castillo. De repente sin saber porque ni como sintió una fuerza de voluntad tremenda, "No te llevaras el Medallón, No te llevaras el Medallón, no te lo llevaras" -¡¡¡¡Accio Saeta de Fuego!!!-dijo Harry, como única alternativa, no podía bajar del balcón de esa enorme altura de un brinco, seria un suicidio.  
  
Un "Suim" se escucho, y la Saeta de Fuego apareció volando del lado oeste del castillo directamente hacia sus manos. Tomo la escoba, se monto en ella y se elevo, acomodo su capa inviable para que no dejara ver tampoco la escoba y se dirigió directo hacia el árbol deshojado en lo mas profundo del bosque prohibido, gracias a que esa noche había luna llena podía ver y distinguir donde esteva el árbol. Harry jamás havia salido de noche con la escoba en Hogwarts, no se imaginaba el frió que hacia por la noche y mas por el viento que le pegaba por la velocidad que iba, encima de los árboles veía criaturas esconderse o correr, la copa de los árboles se movían por el viento que producía Harry con su Saeta de Fuego, entonces a lo lejos se distinguía un árbol muy alto, deshojado y tétrico que sobresalía a lo lejos, Harry aumento la velocidad haber si veía al búho.  
  
---No debe de estar lejos-se dijo así mismo  
  
Entonces vio a lo lejos como un enorme búho volaba velozmente, pero este bajo y se fue volando a la altura de los árboles, Harry hizo lo mismo, no iba a permitir escapársele. Harry evadía y se movía ágilmente entre las ramas y troncos de los árboles para no chocar siguiendo de cerca al búho, los nervios se desvanecieron, estaba a muy poca distancia del búho, Harry alzo los brazos de su Saeta para poder cacharlo. Llegaron a una zona donde estaba limpia de árboles, todo se veía cubierto de pasto y unas rocas salidas, el búho ululaba y parecía saber que Harry estaba apunto de atraparlo, el medallón lo traía fuertemente sujetado en su pata, de pronto un rama desvalancio a Harry y tuvo que tomar de nuevo la saeta de fuego boca arriba. Entonces de nuevo bien equilibrado estiro su mano derecha lo mas que pudo hasta que logro sentir el plumaje del búho, este ululo como loco pero al final de cuentas lo pesco y lo agarro fuertemente con su otro brazo para que este no escapara, Harry se sentía feliz y empezó a bajar la velocidad.  
  
---Amigo hasta que te atrape---dijo Harry sujetándola con los dos brazos, sujetar una lechuza de 80cm no era tarea fácil.  
  
Se encontraba muy contento pero se distrajo demasiado viendo al búho, olvido lo mas importante de volar, algo que Madame Hooch le repitió hasta al casación cuando iba en primero y cualquier jugador de quidditch sabia como regla basica, olvido mirar al frente, una rama deshojada y muy gruesa estaba en frente de Harry, trato de virar o esquivarla pero estaba demasiado cerca para intentar cualquier cosa ni si quiera brincándola podría librarse.  
  
¡Puuuf....!  
Sentía un peso en el hombro pero era mas agudo su dolor en la espalda, sentía un cosquilleo en la nariz como si varias hojas secas lo cubrieran, abrió los ojos, vio el cielo y la luna blanca como si nunca la hubiera visto, todo con colores muy vivos como si fuera un sueño, podía oír el sonido del viento y sentir la humedad del pasto en su espalda y cuello, era obvio que estaba recostado en el suelo. Harry se quedo ahí tendido con un cansancio como hace mucho no sentía, en su mano sintió algo ligero y suave levanto su mano a la altura de su cara y observo que en ella estaban un montón de plumas grises y plateadas. Entonces empezó a recordar que havia pasado, con imágenes que poco a poco aparecían en su mente, como si se tratara de algo de ase mucho tiempo. Harry ahora si estaba completamente seguro de que estaba en un completo problema, dio un suspiro. Un ululeo muy tenue se hoyo muy cerca, Harry trato de levantarse pero no pudo, su rodilla le dolía mucho y entonces trato de sentarse pero con la pierna izquierda extendida. Al mirar su pierna se dio cuenta que su rodilla sangraba, en ese lugar estaba completamente roto su pantalón. Al levantar su cabeza se dio cuenta que estaba enfrente de un majestuoso árbol, seco y triste pero imponente, era el árbol mas alto que aya visto en su vida, observo su alrededor y vio que estaba en un lugar tapizado de pasto y matorrales, varios pinos los rodeaban y las raíces del majestuoso árbol llegaban hasta muy lejos, entonces otra vez escucho un ululeo.  
  
---Hasta que despertaste---dijo alguien de tras de Harry con una voz espectral. Harry dio un brinco por el susto y volteo con su varita en la mano. ---Veo que ahora si no soltaste tu varita ni siquiera cuando caíste de esa gran altura-dijo de nuevo la voz inhumana. Harry abrió los ojos mas que de costumbre, sabia quien era esa persona y no sabia si alegrarse o preocuparse, el encapuchado que le a salvado mas de una ocasión la vida estaba enfrente de el. ---¿qqqqque haces aquí?-pregunto Harry casi susurrando y con la varita apuntándolo, no quería mas sorpresas. El encapuchado se encontraba sentado en una roca pelando una manzana con un cuchillo curvo y después de cortar un pedazo se la dio al enorme búho que se encontraba parado en su hombro, no havia ni una duda que el gigantesco búho gris y de ojos azules era de el. A Harry le sorprendió como aguantaba el peso del búho en su hombro. ---Vengo a ver algo muy interesante-dijo el encapuchado con su voz inhumana, y al ver que Harry veía a su lechuza le dijo-Creo que te causo muchos problemas Aryula.  
  
---¿Aryula? ¿Así se llama?-dijo Harry con voz baja. EL encapuchado pareció no darle mucha atención a Harry pero de pronto se levanto y saco su mano de la capa, se acerco lentamente y amenazadoramente a Harry. ---Déjame ver tu pierna-dijo el encapuchado con su voz igual de amenazadora que siempre, agachándose para ver la rodilla de Harry, parecía no importarle que le estuviera apuntando con su varita. ---¡Ah!¡Qué haces!-grito Harry, cuando el encapuchado toco su rodilla y la flexiono. Pero este no dijo nada solo puso su capa hacia tras y saco una especie de botellita de su cinturón. La abrió y dejo que una gotita cayera en su rodilla. ---¡Hay, hay!-exclamo Harry por el ardor.-¿Qué me pusiste? El encapuchado sin prestarle mucha atención volvió a cerrar la botellita y la guardo. ---Es veneno de Janezz-dijo el encapuchado con su misma voz espectral. ---¿Veneno? ¡Me quieres matar o que!-dijo Harry angustiado y presionándose su pierna por el dolor. El encapuchado se levanto, saco su espada rápidamente y le apunto a la cara de Harry con la punta. Harry quería apuntarle con su varita, pero el dolor era terrible, sentía como si el veneno le carcomiera la pierna y sino presionaba su pierna sentía todavía mas dolor. Entonces este bajo su espada larga y curva hasta la rodilla sangrante de Harry entonces dijo:  
  
---De leveniu de aminea venenue---  
  
Harry de pronto sintió muy calienta la rodilla y la herida cerro al instante y se convirtió en frescura el dolor que lo carcomía, como si se acabara de bañar. El encapuchado volvió a guardar su espada, y se volvió a sentar en la roca, Aryula ululeo muy suave. Harry mas que sorprendido trato de levantarse, y como si no le hubiera pasado nada se puso de pie.  
  
---Me imagino que buscabas esto-dijo el encapuchado con una voz escalofriante sacando de su capa un collar de plata en el que colgaba un Medallón con una estrella de rubí en el centro.  
  
Harry miro el Medallón y de repente una furia lo invadió.  
  
---No te entiendo, primero me lo das para según tu protegerme y después mandas a tu búho para quitármelo, en realidad no confió en ti para nada- dijo Harry exaltado y con un leve temblor en las manos, pero sujetando la varita con toda su fuerza por si acaso.  
  
El encapuchado seguía cortando un pedazo de manzana para su búho y parecía no prestarle atención al chico de la cicatriz en forma de rayo.  
  
---Yo no te pedí que confiaras en mi, a quien menos le gusta la idea de protegerte es a mi pero por desgracia es necesario-dijo El encapuchado igual de amenazadoramente que siempre, pero quieto con su búho en el hombro.-Si no fuera por mi ya estarías enterrado tres metros bajo tierra en una cripta. Harry se quedo cayado, en eso si tenia razón. El encapuchado le aventó el Medallón y Harry lo cacho.  
  
Harry lo contemplo, "tantos problemas por algo tan pequeño" y se puso el collar.  
  
---Espero que con esto no lo vuelvas a perder-dijo el encapuchado guardando su cuchillo curvo y la manzana se la aventó a las manos de Harry.  
  
Harry la atrapo y enveredad le parecía la manzana mas apetitosa que havia visto, tenia mucha hambre todo lo que sucedió esta noche le abrió el apetito, pero no sabia si comérsela. ¿Qué tal si también la manzana esta envenenada? Pero después recordó que el encapuchado le dio un poco a Aryula, así que ya no dudo y la mordió. El encapuchado parecía estar esperando a alguien por que no dejaba de mirar entre los matorrales en un risco.  
  
---Disculpa......-dijo Harry temerosamente para que le pusiera atención.- ¿Tu eres un Templario?  
  
Cuando dijo Templario, el encapuchado volvió a mirarlo sin decir nada, perecía sorprendido.  
  
---Veo que no eres tan tonto después de todo-dijo el encapuchado con su voz inhumana-Pero prefiero que me digan Fairus-Aryula abrió su enormes alas y empezó a volar hasta desaparecerse en el bosque.  
  
A Harry le quedo claro algo, sabia que el encapuchado era un Templario, pero en si no sabia que era un Templario. De una incógnita a otra, pero havia algo que desde el momento que lo vio quería preguntarle, se armo de valor y lo pregunto.  
  
---¿Por que querías la antorcha de la cámara acorazada de Felimpia? y ¿Por que havia mortifagos? -dijo Harry lo mas rápido y cuidadoso que pudo.  
  
Harry lo miraba casi sin parpadear, sentía mucho frió, havia mucho viento y las ramas sin hojas del monumental árbol crujían. Fairus lo miro, luego se volteo a ver de nuevo hacia los matorrales y el risco.  
  
---¿No lo sabes? No puedo creer que el Oráculo me pidiera que te protegiera, no creo que seas tu el indicado-dijo el encapuchado con su voz espectral-.Solo te diré que existen tres antorchas, Lord Voldemort las esta buscando por que teme que alguien pueda abrir la puerta de un gran poder.  
  
Harry se sorprendió cuando menciono a Voldemort, ya que solo Dumbledure y el le mencionaban con su nombre, no entendió muy bien lo que dijo pero le quedo claro que las antorchas no deberían de caer en las manos de Voldemort.  
  
---¿Pero entonces por que me estas protegiendo?-pregunto Harry algo desconcertado  
  
El encapuchado seguía de espaldas.  
  
---No es obvio, tu mejor que nadie lo deberías de saber-dijo Fairus con una voz inhumana. Fairus tenia razón, era obvio que Lord Voldemort el mago tenebroso mas grande de todos los tiempos querrá vengarse del niño que casi lo derrota cuando tan solo era un bebe, sin mencionar que también logro escaparse de el los anteriores años.  
  
En ese momento Aryula regreso y se poso en el hombro de Fairus ululándole muy bajito.  
  
---Ya están aquí, la reunión será dentro de poco-dijo el encapuchado y como si fuera un fantasma, se empezó a mover. ---Espera-le grito Harry desde donde se havia quedado-¿Quiénes están aquí?¿Cuál reunión?  
  
Harry corrió hasta alcanzarlo, penetraron dentro de los matorrales, fuera del lugar tapizado de pasto y de las raíces del monumental árbol triste. Fairus no decía nada, solo avanzaba lentamente, sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido y sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, a Harry le pareció que quería que lo acompañara. Era increíble como podía caminar sin hacer ningún tipo de sonido, en cambio el, tan solo con las hojas secas al pisarlas hacia bastante ruido. Llegaron a una zona donde la copa de los árboles no dejaban ver la luna, por lo mismo havia muy poca luz. Llegaron a lo mas alto de una pequeña montaña irregular llena de árboles y una roca bastante grande llena de moho. El encapuchado se paro en seco, provocando que Harry casi se diera de narices en su espalda.  
  
---No hagas ruido y pon atención, esta es la razón por la que hice que vinieras a este lugar, no fue coincidencia que Aryula te quitara el Medallón el día de hoy-Dijo Fairus con su in común voz siniestra delante de Harry sin mover ningún músculo y mirando hacia a delante-......Así que por ningún motivo se te ocurra provocar el mínimo ruido.  
  
Harry algo desconcertado por lo que escucho tenia su varita en la mano por si la necesitaba, no sabia que tipo de reunión seria, y se puso a lado de el Templario sin hacer el mínimo ruido, también se sorprendió mucho cuando vio que Aryula, el gigantesco búho, parecía comprender que su amo necesitaba absoluto silencio. Levanto la vista, y se percato que estaba en un lugar alto, tuvo que moverse mas a la izquierda para poder ver algo ya que la gran roca con moho le estorbaba, se dio cuenta que el lugar que se podía ver era donde estaba el monumental árbol, el lugar tapizado de pasto donde brotaban irregularmente sus raíces gigantes, desde aquel lugar se veía mas aterrador por que se apreciaba mas el lúgubre lugar. De repente, el piso empezó a temblar...  
  
---¿Que pasa?-pregunto Harry algo asustado, Harry volteo a ver a Fairus pero este estaba parado en la gran roca en mohecida sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, el viento levantaba su capa confundiéndolo con las sombras del lugar.  
  
Harry volteo de nuevo al frente y la tierra ceso de temblar.  
  
---Ya están aquí-dijo Fairus con su voz inhumana.  
  
Un silencio escalofriante envolvió los alrededores del monumental árbol deshojado, el viento dejaba ver al pasto ondeando como si fueran olas, entonces un matorral a lo lejos, debajo de la tétrica sombra del gigantesco árbol se empezó a mover, Harry alzo la cabeza para poder ver quien era, pero la oscuridad no lo dejaba ver. Pero de los extremos del lúgubre árbol, se empezaron a oír ruidos de pisadas. El chico de la cicatriz en forma de rayo volteaba a los lugares donde oía ruidos, pero no veía a nadie, oía el crujir de las ramas al pisarlas, hiervas que chocaban con algo, pisadas lentas en varias direcciones. De pronto algo salió entre unos matorrales cerca de una de las muchas gigantescas raíces del lugar. Se acerco lentamente hacia el monumental árbol hasta que llego a una roca plana que parecía estar tallada por que tenia una forma muy esférica para ser natural, Harry pudo distinguir a un sujeto encapuchado muy alto y con una capa color vino. Entonces al otro extremo del lugar, varias hiervas se movían haciendo mucho ruido. Harry no quería ni pestañar. De las hiervas no salió un hombre, pero reconoció lo que salió, era un centauro y sabía quien era.  
  
----"Firenze"-murmullo Harry-¿Qué estará haciendo Firenze aquí?  
  
El centauro salió algo desconfiado, mirando hacia los lados para estar seguro de que estaban solos, y galopeando poco a poco se acerco a la gran roca esférica donde estaba aquel sujeto encapuchado y con una capa color vino. El centauro al estar de frente al sujeto este le dijo algo muy bajito y el encapuchado le contesto. Entonces se estrecharon la mano, Firenze parecía muy contento. Harry no comprendía nada, pero estaba seguro de que esto era muy raro, se supone que los centauros no les agradan los humanos y ellos prefieren alejarse tanto de magos y muggles. Harry de vez en cuando miraba a Fairus a ver como reaccionaba pero este parecía no sorprenderle nada estaba sin mover un solo músculo mirando al frente.  
  
El sujeto encapuchado con capa color vino, levanto su varita e hizo que saliera una luz roja iluminando el lugar, esto provoco que Harry se escondiera de tras de la roca en mohecida donde el templario estaba parado. Entonces de los alrededores como si siempre hubieran estado ahí, unas siluetas se empezaron mover a dirección donde estaba el centauro y el encapuchado con capa color vino. Poco a poco mas siluetas empezaron a salir de los arbustos, árboles y raíces del lugar. Entonces al acercarse las siluetas a la roca plana y esférica Harry pudo ver que eran sujetos encapuchados con capa color vino igual que el primero que havia aparecido. Se sentía que la temperatura iba bajando, Harry sentía mucho frió cuando respiraba y de su aliento salía vapor, pero por el momento eso no le importaba.  
  
Los encapuchados con capa color vino se pusieron detrás del que apercibo primero que en total eran 8, Firenze parecía estar observando a los demás y le dijo algo al encapuchado con quien havia estrechado la mano, dio media vuelta y se fue galopando rapidamente hacia las profundidades del bosque muy cerca donde estaban Harry y Fairus escondidos. Los ocho encapuchados con capa color vino se quedaron alrededor de la gran roca plana sin moverse.  
  
Harry sin comprender, le iba preguntar a Fairus pero de nuevo empezó a temblar. Harry perdió el equilibrio y cayo al suelo, pero por suerte no hizo ruido. Las hojas de los arboles de los alrededores empezaron a chasquear por el movimiento, y empezó a oírse tenuemente el galope de muchos centauros, cada vez se oían mas y mas cerca, los encapuchados con capas color vino no se movían, estaban estáticos al igual que Fairus parado encima de la roca en mohecida junto a Harry. A lo lejos con la poca iluminación que la luna les brindaba, la silueta de varios centauros llenaba todo el extremo izquierdo, las ramas crujían cuando pasaban y algunos animales se hacían a un lado al poderoso galopeo y velocidad de los centauros. Era impresionante ver a tantos centauros en un mismo lugar, era una de esas imágenes que se recuerdan hasta que uno llega hasta el ataúd. Todos llegaron enfrente de donde estaban los encapuchados con capa color vino. Todos los centauros abrieron filas y dejaron entrar a dos centauros color pardo y caras finas, cargando dos antorchas. Harry observaba impresionado por el paisaje que cubrían mas de sesenta centauros gracias a las antorchas que cargaban. Harry observaba la reacción de los encapuchados con capa color vino, pero seguían quietos.  
  
---¡Saluden a Zhura!---grito uno de los centauros que estaban al frente.  
  
Harry se sobre salto al oír el grito, pero lo que vio lo dejo atónito. El centauro mas imponente que jamás aya visto, salió de las primeras filas, color blanco, barbas plateadas y tan musculoso que Harry juraba que de un solo golpe de la extraña lanza que portaba noquearía a tres trolles. El intimidante centauro se acerco lentamente al encapuchado mas alto de capa color vino y este lo miro fijamente, entonces enterró su lanza en la tierra.  
  
---¡¡Por neptuno!! Cuanto tiempo a pasado desde la ultima vez que nos vimos- dijo el intimidante centauro con voz ronca. ---Lo mismo digo, sino me equivoco desde que partiste a Grecia viejo amigo- dijo el encapuchado mas alto con capa color vino.  
  
Esa voz la conocía Harry pero no la lograba recordar, volteo a ver a Fairus pero estaba igual que la ultima vez que lo vio, parado en la gran roca en mohecida junto a el sin mover un solo músculo.  
  
---Pon atención....le dijo Fairus a Harry con su voz inhumana-Que para eso te traje.  
  
Harry clavo su mirada de nuevo a la extraña reunión, lo bueno es que estaban hablando un poco mas alto y se podía oír a la perfección. Los encapuchados de capa color vino seguían estáticos como estatuas, pero el mas alto de todos, el que estaba delante del intimidante centauro, se quito la capucha.....  
  
---¿Dumbledure?-murmullo Harry estupefacto.  
  
Al mismo tiempo todos los acompañantes se quitaron la capucha y no eran ni mas ni menos que Lupin, Sirius, McGnogall, Ojo loco Moody, Madame Hooch, la señora Figg y el otro sujeto era el anciano que se encontró en la salida de la estación, el dueño de los carruajes, era el señor Rizzo Almender. Harry ahora si esteva en shock, si antes estaba extrañado por la reunión, ahora esta mas incrédulo.  
  
---Me alegra verte, pero es lamentable que sea bajo estas circunstancias- dijo Zhura con voz lúgubre. ---Lo se, yo también hubiera preferido convocar esta reunión con otro fin- dijo Dumbledure.  
  
Los centauros en las filas traseras se veían uno a otro, lo mismo hacían los colegas de Dumbledure, parecía que nadie sabia de que hablaban.  
  
---Dejémonos de rodeos y vayamos al grano Albus-dijo Zhura con cara severamente dura-. Parece ser que de nuevo Marte y Plutón están en conjunción con la Tierra y a decir verdad la luna esta en cuarto menguante. ---Entonces ya estas enterado-dijo Dumbledure con voz seria. ---Ya, Marte nunca miente, esto significa que de nuevo habrá una alianza, ¿esta deacuerdo Helecid?-pregunto Zhura levantando una ceja. ---Todos los sirenos del reino están deacuerdo, solo faltas tu por decidir- dijo Dumbledure ---Mi gente esta a favor, no hay mas remedio, el mundo mágico esta en peligro, eso esta claro, las estrellas nos advirtieron desde hace mucho- dijo Zhura rotundamente.-Estamos contigo. ---Todos estamos seguros de ello, pero te aseguro que la unión será favorable para todos-dijo Dumbledure ---Para bien o para mal, los centauros de nuestra región pasaremos nuestro código por alto por segunda vez, espero que las estrellas por primera vez estén equivocadas por nuestro bien-dijo Zhura mirándolo fijamente. ---La alianza es nuestra única esperanza, tiempos difíciles están por venir y tenemos que estar preparados para cualquier cosa-dijo Dumbledure con voz firme. ---Que Urano este contigo viejo amigo, yo me encargare de salvaguardar el bosque, espero que no sea demasiado tarde, te prevengo que en el bosque habido mucho movimiento en estos días-dijo Zhura muy serio-.En Grecia escuche varios rumores, rumores nada alentadores, un grafito me confeso que las quimeras y la mayoría de las manticoras habían partido al norte. ---Mis fuentes ya me lo habían dicho pero por desgracia esas no son todas las criaturas que han partido-dijo Dumbledure desalentado.  
  
Hubo un rato de silencio incomodo, Harry escucho perfectamente toda la conversación, Dumbledure y Zhura estrecharon su mano. Sentía toda su mano entumecida por el frió y empezó a sentir un cansancio terrible, sus párpados le pesaban.  
  
---Es hora de irnos-dijo Fairus con su espectral voz, dando un salto desde la gran roca enmohecida. Harry no dijo nada pero estaba deacuerdo con el templario. Fairus sin mirarlo se adentro por las hiervas. Harry lo siguió aunque por la poca iluminación no era cosa fácil.  
  
---Tienes que llegar antes que ellos al castillo-dijo Fairus-.O a menos que quieras que te descubran.  
  
No tenia que decírselo, el sabia que tenia que llegar primero. Fairus se paro repentinamente en un tronco seco lleno de hongos y levanto su capa dejando ver su vestimenta pero metió su mano por la espalda y saco a lo que Harry pudo distinguir como un cobertor enrollado. Fairus lo desenvolvió y Harry se percato que no era un cobertor, era una alfombra dorada y tenía figuras muy extrañas color azul, Fairus se subió a ella y poco a poco se elevo hasta estar a un metro de altura del suelo. En ese momento Harry se acordó de algo que lo hizo sudar,  
  
---¡Oh no! ¡mi capa invisible! ¡Mi sombrero! ¡mi saeta de fuego!, todo lo he perdido-Dijo Harry sin aliento con las manos en la cabeza.  
  
---Te refieres a esto-dijo Fairus con voz lúgubre sacando de su capa el sombrero y la capa invisible.-Quien iba decir que el tonto chico tuviera cosas tan interesantes como estas. ---¡Devuélvemelos!-le grito Harry ---¡Cállate estúpido! nos pueden escuchar-dijo Fairus con una voz mas aterradora de lo normal-Deberías estar agradecido de que tuve la molestia de haber recogido tus cosas. La alfombra voladora donde el Templario estaba parado empezó a descender hasta estar cara a cara con Harry. Harry retrocedía a pasos pequeños del templario, pero Fairus solo estiro su mano con la capa invisible y el sombrero. ---Disculpa, pensé que no me las ibas a regresar-dijo Harry aceptando que se equivoco. ---Segunda lección, nunca pierdas de vista tus pertenencias, en un duelo o en una batalla lo podrían utilizar en tu contra-dijo Faiurus con voz lúgubre.  
  
De pronto de los matorrales y algunas hiervas muy crecidas se empezaron a mover.  
  
---¡Quién anda ahí!---  
  
Harry sintió su cuerpo frió y muy tenso al oír eso. Antes que Fairus pudiera darle su capa invisible y su sombrero, volteo hacia los matorrales.  
  
---Rápido, sal de aquí, ¡que esperas!-dijo Fairus amenazante. ---¿Pero mis cosas?, sin mi saeta de fue......-le espeteo Harry.  
  
Pero en ese momento un centauro se lanzo de una roca torcida atrás de ellos, provocando que todas las hiervas hicieran ruido por el viento que provoco.  
  
---¡Por venus! ¿Que rayos eres tu?-pregunto un centauro pelirrojo muy alto bastante sorprendido al ver al templario.  
  
Fairus le dio la cara casi al instante pero en ese momento destello de su frente una luz en forma de ocho picos deslumbrando todo el lugar, Aryula empezó a volar, ululando fuertemente.  
  
---¡Mis ojos!, no puedo ver-dijo el centauro gritando de terror. ---¿Aun sigues aquí? ¡Corre al castillo!-grito Fairus con mas fuerza e hizo que varios pájaros graznaran y salieran despavoridos de los árboles-.Aryula te guiara, ¡corre!  
  
Harry sin mas explicaciones empezó a correr todo lo que pudo junto con Aryula, sin mirar corrió todo lo que su cuerpo aguanto, por que después de un tiempo sus piernas las sentía pesadas y con el cansancio que sentía, tuvo la sensación que se desmayaba, pero un fuerte ululeo de Aryula lo hizo reaccionar, miro unas cuatas veces atrás pero ya no se veía nada y menos aun se oía. Jadeando de cansancio seguía a Aryula con dificultad, por un largo tiempo varias criaturas se movían por los alrededores pero en ese memento no le importaba sabia que tenia llegar antes que los profesores, ya no contaba con la capa invisible.  
  
Se sentía adolorido, cansado y muy nervioso, pero sin desvariar corrió lo mas rápido posible siguiendo a Aryula que no dejaba de volar hasta que por fin el castillo sobresalía entre el bosque.  
  
Jadeaba de cansancio, pero faltaba poco, la casa de Hagrid se encontraba a unos pasos, entonces Aryula se poso en uno de los barriles de agua junto a la entrada de la cabaña. Harry comprendió que el gigantesco búho hasta ahí llegaba, tenia que regresar con su amo.  
  
---Regresa con tu amo, y recuérdale que me tiene que regresar mis cosas- dijo Harry recargándose en una de las paredes de la cabaña para tomar aliento después del soberbio recorrido.  
  
Aryula ululo con fuerza levanto sus alas y empezó a volar de regreso.  
  
Harry tomo aire, lo suficiente para seguir corriendo hacia el castillo y se dirigió a las gigantescas puertas de Hogwarts. Con paso cuidadoso recorrió el vestíbulo y en las escaleras de mármol camino lo bastante rápido para llegar a la sala común. Rogaba por no encontrarse con Filch ni con otra persona, seria una pena que lo encontraran merodeando después de haber de haber salido astutamente de la sala común de Sytherin y de todo lo que paso por la presencia de Fairus, aunque Harry estaba satisfecho de todo lo que descubrió en esa noche. Llego al frente del retrato de del mujer regordeta y al estar ahí se sintió mas que aliviado.  
  
---"Limon compartido"---  
  
La señora regordeta estaba completamente dormida, tuvo que repetirle un par de veces para que le hiciera caso, pero antes que se quejara Harry le suplico que no hiciera ruido. La señora gorda del vestido rosa aunque muy molesta no levanto la voz. Abrió con mucho cuidado, aunque el rechinido de la puerta se hoyo bastante. La sala común estaba completamente a oscuras, solo dos velitas muy gastadas alumbraban el sillón largo. Harry sucio, adolorido y con la ropa llena de rasgaduras y una que otra hoja seca, solo pensaba en llegar a acostarse en su suavecita cama, aunque su cansancio hizo ver a los sillones extremadamente cómodos en ese momento, pero seria mejor llegar a su habitación. Aunque al voltear a la derecha algo llamo su atención, algo que hizo dibujarle una sonrisa. En el sillón derecho estaba Ron profundamente dormido pero para la sorpresa de Harry estaba Hermione acurrucada en el hombro de Ron con un libro entre sus manos. Harry subió las escaleras, entro a su habitación, se tumbo en su cama y se durmió casi en el vuelo. 


	7. La leyenda de los templarios Thell leyue...

Capitulo 7 La leyenda de los templarios  
---Harry, Harry, despierta, es tarde-le decía Ron agitándole un hombro. --Ehh?? 5 minutos mas, solo otro mome..........zzz, zzz,-le contesto adormiladamente Harry. ---Que dices, ya se nos hiso tarde hoy nos toca transformaciones-le replico Ron volviéndolo a despertar. ---Esta bien, esta bien-dijo Harry tratando de levantarse, aunque se sentía algo torcido, no había dormido mucho, no se havia quitado los lentes para dormir ni el Medallón. Los dos se vistieron lo mas rápido posible, Harry se sentía tan somnoliento que ni siquiera trato de acomodarse el enorme gallo que traía, su túnica quedo mal acomodada y su camisa se salía.  
  
---¡Que bien! Lo conseguiste, recuperamos el Medallón-dijo Ron enérgico-. ¿qué paso anoche? Hermione y yo estábamos muy preocupados, estuvimos apunto de ir a buscarte al ver que no llegabas. ---No te imaginas lo que sucedió-dijo Harry sin ningún rastro de emoción. ---Y tu no te imaginas lo que tuve que hacer para que la prefecta se fuera a dormir-le dijo Ron con voz temblorosa. ---¿Qué paso?-pregunto Harry preocupado. ---Mira, mejor bajemos y te cuento todo, si-dijo Ron tomando la mochila rápido. Salieron de la habitación circular y bajaron a la sala común. ---¡Hey Ron! Veo que le simpatizaste mucho a Alice, dice Parvaty que la hoyo hablando muy bien de ti, jeje-dijo Seamus que también bajaba apresurado. ---¿Alice?¿La prefecta?-pregunto Harry saliendo de la sala común. ---Veras, no tienes ni la menor idea de que trabajo nos costo que Alice, bueno la prefecta, se fuera a acostar temprano y no estuviera en la noche vigilando-dijo Ron con una cara no muy alentadora.-Tuvimos que inventar un par de cosas para que se fuera. ---Ya veo-dijo Harry ---Y dime como te fue, ¿qué paso? ¿qué sucedió? Espero que por lo menos ayas atado los zapatos de Malfoy-dijo Ron esbozando una sonrisa. ---Espera ya llegamos-dijo Harry abriendo la puerta del aula de transformaciones.  
  
Hermione y Zianya estaban sentadas hasta el frente, y casi todos los chicos voltearon a ver quien había llegado tarde.  
  
---Señor Potter, señor Weasley, espero que sepan como transformar las rocas en hielo, por que será una de las preguntas del TIMO de transformaciones- dijo McGonogall con voz severa.  
  
Los dos se miraron.... La profesora McGonogall les dio una mirada reprobatoria. Hermione les dio una mirada y después siguió escribiendo.  
  
---Tomen asiento-dijo la profesora McGonogall sentándose en su silla atrás del escritorio.  
  
Cuando pasaron por el pupitre de Joshua este le dijo a Harry que le agradaba su nuevo look al ver su enorme gallo y su camisa saliéndose, algo parecido a como siempre venia Joshua.  
  
---Te dije que era extraño-dijo Ron, aunque Harry estaba tan adormilado que ni siquiera lo oyó.  
  
Todos lo veían con una ligera sonrisa el somnoliento aspecto de Harry. Se sentaron en los pupitres atrás de Hermione y Zianya.  
  
---Tienes un aspecto terrible, ¿Te encuentras bien?-le pregunto Zianya a Harry al ver las gigantescas ojeras que traía. ---Si, solo no dormí bien-le contesto Harry, dando un bostezo. ---¿Qué paso anoche? ¿estábamos muy preocupados? Estuvimos apunto de irte a buscar-le dijo Hermione bajito después que Zianya se volteo. ---Terminando la clase se los explico, no se imaginan todo lo que paso ayer- dijo Harry acomodando su libro de texto como almohada y se tumbo en ella para descansar por lo menos su cabeza, aunque se encontraba despierto por si McGonogall le preguntaba algo.  
  
Las clases fueron para sorpresa de todos muy amenas por lo menos las dos primeras. La clase de Astronomía fue divertida al menos para la mayoría de los alumnos, por fin utilizaron los telescopios de 7 lentes, en la torré mas alta de Hogwarts. Hermione estaba muy emocionada por que pareció haber descubierto una nueva constelación y fue directo con la profesora Sinistra. Pero al inspeccionar el lente del telescopio estaba mal acomodado y reflejaba varias estrellas al mismo tiempo. Hermione se sentía muy apenada. La mayoría de la clase Harry se quedo viendo el paisaje por la ventana que tenia a la izquierda, pensando en todo lo que paso el anterior día. ¿Me pregunto que pasaría con Fairus? O ¿de que estarían hablando Dumbledure y Zhura? Seamus y Neville estuvieron molestando a Ron sobre algo de la prefecta. Zianya estaba casi durmiéndose en clase, no participo para alegría de Hermione. Ron de vez en cuando se le quedaba viendo a Harry, como si estuviera preocupado por lo que paso ayer.  
  
En medio de la clase que parecia estar demasiado silenciosa, la puerta se abrió y la profesora MacGonogall entro a la aula.  
  
---Disculpe profesora Sinistra, podría ayudarme con algo-dijo la profesora McGonogall con su común voz severa. ---Por su puesto-dijo la profesora Sinistra, desde su escritorio haciendo un hechizo que compuso al instante tres de las lentes del telescopio de Neville que tiro sin querer en media clase-Regreso en un momento, cuando terminen de calcular las cordenadas, quiero que hagan una pequeña reseña de exactitud del telescopio en base a los datos del libro y por favor guarden con cuidado los telescopios.-dijo Sinistra viendo a Neville.  
  
Neville dio una sonrisa boba, pero después se oculto el rostro con el libro de texto simulando una concentración absoluta en la lectura.  
  
---Entonces que paso ayer-dijo Ron muy bajito para que solo Harry pudiera oír, como si en toda la clase hubiera querido platicar de eso. ---No fue sencillo recuperar el Medallón, no solo tuve que ir a la sala común de Slytherin-dijo Harry para apaciguar las preguntas de Ron-Me encontré con Fairus y Aryula. ---¿Fairus y Argula? Me podrías hablar en un idioma que comprenda-dijo Ron sarcásticamente ---Fairus y Aryula, no Argula-le contesto Harry ---¿Pero quienes son esos?-pregunto Ron ---Olvide que tu no sabes sus nombres, hasta ayer supe como se llaman-dijo Harry bostezando y terminando de guardar el telescopio en una especie de cajita polvosa y acolchonada por dentro. ---No entiendo nada-le contesto Ron confundido.  
  
Pero en ese momento entro la profesora Sinistra, se veía algo nerviosa.  
  
La profesora pregunto quienes habían terminado, las únicas fueron Hermione y Zianya, su reseña fue extremadamente extensa. ---Es como si hubieran competido haber quien le salía el trabajo mas aburrido-dijo Ron viendo su corta reseña de dos párrafos. ---Ni que lo digas-dijo Harry que apenas puso escribir un párrafo y medio.  
  
Al terminar la clase todos salieron de aula. Hermione quería preguntarle que havia pasado ayer, pero como Zianya los acompañaba no podía decir nada.  
  
---Mira Ron, ahí va Alice-dijo Lavender que paso junto a ellos bajando las escaleras de mármol. ---¿Y?-dijo Ron ácidamente y se siguió derecho con Harry. ---¿Por que te dijo eso?-pregunto Harry ---Pregúntaselo a Hermione ella me metió en eso-dijo Ron.  
  
Bajaron hasta llegar al piso de la mazmorra de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Harry en el camino le contó a Ron todo lo que pudo de lo que paso ayer, pero siempre alguien los interrumpía.  
  
Entraron en increíble silencio a la mazmorra, una que otra chica se fijaba en la percha arriba de la puerta del despacho de la profesora Morgan haber si estaba su desagradable murciélago. Harry no le simpatizaba mucho esta maestra y solo havia tenido una sola clase con ella. Ron se sentó ahora junto a Zianya para que Harry pudiera contarle a Hermione sobre lo que paso ayer.  
  
---Entonces Harry, ¿Como te fue ayer?-dijo Hermione desde que tomaron asiento. ---Pues.. no fue nada fácil recuperar el Medallón y aparte sucedieron varias cosas-dijo Harry que se sentía muy mal, tenia demasiado sueño, le contó en resumen todo lo que paso ayer. ---Entonces el es el Templario que menciono Sirius-dijo Hermione pensativamente.  
  
En eso la puerta del despacho de la profesora Morgan se abrió, dejando oír también unos chillidos de Lugubrack que estaba parado en el hombro de la profesora, bajaba lentamente las escaleras. Todo el salón estaba callado, era de las pocas clases que se sentía un aire fúnebre. Llegando a su escritorio ocre saco un montón de pergaminos de uno de los cajones.  
  
---Tengo que comunicarles que estoy muy impresionada de este grupo, sus calificaciones son de las mas altas, sobre todo tengo que felicitar a una persona, que saco la mayor puntuación de todos los grupos-dijo la profesara Morgan muy fríamente, y buscando con sus ojos morados a alguien entre el grupo.  
  
Los estudiantes no les sorprendía, estaban seguros que seria Hermione, así que muchos no le tomaron mucha importancia Lo que capturaba la mayor atención de la clase era Lugubrack, todos le tenían algo de miedo. Cuando la profesora Morgan estaba a punto de pronunciar el nombre de la persona que tuvo el puntaje mas alto de su examen, Hermione se le estaba dibujando una sonrisa cuando la profesora Morgan paso su mirada por donde estaba ella.  
  
---Te apuesto una cerveza de mantequilla que fue Hermione-le apostó Ron a Harry. Pero Harry estaba acurrucado en la paleta entre sus brazos cruzados, el sueño lo estaba venciendo. ---Ehh... Harry, ¿me estas escuchando?-pregunto Ron al ver que su amigo parecía estar dormido. Hermione oyó a Ron pero le pareció agradarle su comentario.  
  
---Señorita Margain, tengo que felicitarla por su tremendo conocimiento en esta materia-dijo la profesa Morgan mientras que acariciaba a Lugubrack.-15 puntos para Griffindor.  
  
Eso sorprendió a casi todo el grupo, Ron se le quedo viendo a Zianya sorprendido y la mayoría del grupo aplaudió, en especial Joshua, pero la mas sorprendida fue ni mas ni menos que Hermione. Para ella fue como si le hubieran baseado una cubeta de agua helada, aunque lo disimulo todo lo que pudo. Harry seguía acurrucado en la paleta.  
  
---Entonces comencemos, como veo que saben bastante empezaremos con la primera unidad de este curso. Hechizos de Defensa contra Brujos Oscuros, esta materia les será muy útil en estos tiempos, pero extremadamente difícil-dijo la profesora Morgan con cierta malicia-. Estoy segura que pocos pasaran esta materia.  
  
Se escucharon algunos mormullos, todos estaban concientes de los tiempos que estaban viviendo, era obvio que todos estaban desacuerdo que esta clase se volvería una de las favoritas aunque una de las mas difíciles. Harry al oír brujos oscuros, casi por arte de magia se le desapareció el sueño. Todos parecieron mas atentos, esto lo noto la profesora Morgan y pareció satisfacerle esa mirada de entusiasmo en la clase.  
  
---Esta unidad es una de las materias mas importantes, será difícil, eso no lo duden, pero primordial. Me encargare de que sepan defenderse, conocer los encantos mas importantes de defensa, y los conocimientos básicos de la sobre vivencia en contra de la magia de brujos nociva-continuo la profesora Morgan con una voz fría y con entonación maléfica.  
  
---A base del examen me di cuenta de lo bien informados que están de maleficios y defensa contra criaturas oscuras, pero no tienen ni idea de cómo defenderse de un ataque directo, ni de la teoría del control del poder de hechizos. Y el mas importante y misterioso, poderes incontrolables, que abarca, maleficios, invocación y telequinesis.  
  
El aula estaba completamente en silencio, el lúgubre ambiente que había se convirtió en misterioso y para algunos una especie de envolvimiento total en la clase. Harry era al mas interesado en esta clase, para el esos conocimientos podrían ser de suma importancia. Hermione tomaba nota de cada silaba que pronunciaba la palida maestra. Zianya y Ron estaban oyendo con suma concentración y no eran los únicos, todos absolutamente todos hacían lo mismo.  
  
---Varios de los maléficos, los ataques, los escudos y tácticas, son conocimientos básicos de Aurores, pero Dumbledure y varios colegas están deacurdo conmigo que es necesario que nos profundicemos mas en esta disciplina.-dijo la profesora Morgan abriendo mucho los ojos y empezando hablar con un entusiasmo bastante intimidante.  
  
La profesora hizo un silencio y miro a la mayoría del grupo y se le quedo viendo un momento a Harry.  
  
---Todos aquí sabemos que Lord Voldemort ha vuelto, quítense la venda y abran los ojos, van a comenzar tiempos oscuros y mas tenebrosos que nunca. Espero que esto lo tengan en mente cuando se les ocurra no hacer mi tarea o no poner atención.-dijo la profesora Morgan con voz fría, aguda y esbozando una enorme sonrisa malévola-Mi materia les podría salvar la vida.  
  
La mayoría se sobresalto cuando pronuncio Voldemort, pero la profesora havia logrado que todos tuvieran en mente lo que esta sucediendo y lo importante que podría ser su materia. Nerviosos pero atentos. Harry, Hermione y Ron estaban convencidos que esta seria una gran clase, tenebrosa, difícil pero importante.  
  
---¿Quien me podría decir cual es el elemento mas importante para protegerse ante cualquier enemigo?-pregunto la profesora Morgan.  
  
Todos los estudiantes le tenían un cierto miedo a la profesora, al principio nadie se atrevió a levantar la mano pero en eso Zianya lo hizo tímidamente.  
  
---Si, señorita Margian-dijo la profesora Morgan, ---La varita-respondió Zianya. ---Absolutamente incorrecto-regaño la profesora Morgan, esto hizo dar un sobresalto a los estudiantes. ---¿Alguien mas?-pregunto la profesora.-¿no? Que decepción, pensé que serian mejor grupo que los de Revenclaw, ellos hacían su máximo esfuerzo para contestar. En eso Hermione pensó que seria su oportunidad para demostrar su enrome intelecto y levanto la mano. ---¿Cómo se llama señorita?-pregunto la profesora Morgan. ---Hermione Granger-dijo Hermione ---Señorita Granger, continué-dijo la profesora Morgan ---La varita y la inteligencia-respondió Hermione. ---Por ahí va, pero no esta la respuesta completa-dijo la profesora Morgan con voz clara y fría. Harry pensó en algo pero no sabia si era correcto, pero sintió el deber de levantar la mano, así que lo hizo.  
  
---Señor Potter, ilústrenos-dijo la profesora mirándolo con mucho interés.  
  
---No se si sea, correcto, pero es alerta permanente, táctica y jamás soltar la varita.  
  
La profesora Morgan dejo de cruzar los brazos y por primera ocasión expreso una sonrisa benevolente.  
  
---Correcto, señor Potter, veo que sabe de este tema-dijo la profesora Morgan con su pálido rostro viéndolo con cierta emoción.  
  
Harry le dio una sonrisa tímida pero de nuevo se sintió con sueño.  
  
---Alerta permanente, táctica y su varita serán las únicas cosas que los mantendrá vivos. Continuaremos la siguiente clase, como hoy me han demostrado que tienen interés en la materia, hoy no dejare tarea.-dijo la profesora Morgan recogiendo los pergaminos de su escritorio ocre y repartiéndolos a los alumnos.  
  
Les repartió a todos unos pergaminos menos a Parvaty, aunque la mayoría de los estudiantes cuando pasaba la profesora Morgan entre las filas de pupitres todos se alejaban bastante de ella, por miedo a Lugubrack que estaba parado en su hombro, pensando que los pudiera morder.  
  
---¿Qué es lo que esta repartiendo?-pregunto Harry viendo la cara que ponían sus compañeros al ver el pergamino. ---Son los exámenes de la anterior clase-le respondió Hermone sin mucha emoción por verlos, porque por primera vez tuvo la segunda calificación mas alta. ---No me fue tan mal como pensé, me fue peor que mal-dijo Neville a lo lejos. Esto provoco unas cuantas risas en el aula. ---¡Harry mira, no me fue tan mal!-dijo Ron alegre enseñándole su examen. ---También a mi, me fue bastante bien, de hecho muy bien,-dijo Harry elogiándose, aunque muy sorprendido. Era la primera vez que Hermione no se sentía emocionada cuando repartían exámenes calificados, por que sabia que por primera vez tuvo la segunda calificación mas alta del grupo. Zianya tuvo la única puntación de 100 puntos, y Hermione de 92. Esto no fue nada grato para Hermione aunque lo disimulo bastante bien.  
  
---Los veo en la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas-dijo Hermione metiendo su examen en la mochila y saliendo velozmente. ---¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto Ron ---No lo se-le contesto Zianya levantando su mochila. Harry solo levanto los hombros en señal de desconcierto. Los tres salieron del aula, y se oían varios murmullos de los chicos del grupo hablando sobre la clase de Morgan, principalmente de la unidad uno, defensa contra brujos oscuros o hechizos directos nocivos de humanos.  
  
---Los veo en la siguiente clase, tengo que llegar temprano a Runas Antiguas-dijo Zianya que se fue por otro corredor después de subir unas escaleras torcidas. ---Esta bien-dijeron Harry y Ron  
  
Los dos subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a la clase de adivinación, Harry sentía que se desvanecía por cada escalón que subía, todo su cuerpo le dolía por todo lo que paso el día anterior y el sueño lo torturaba. Tenia de esos dolores de cabeza que son pesados e insoportables.  
  
---Vamos Harry, ya casi llegamos, has un esfuerzo por no quedarte dormido a medias escaleras, veras que en la clase de la profesora Trelawney podrás tomar una siesta sin ningún esfuerzo, es mas no me sorprenderá quedarme dormido igual que tu-dijo Ron unos escalones mas adelante que Harry. ---Lo se pero no tienes idea del sueño que tengo-dijo Harry bostezando y subiendo las escaleras muy lento y con mucha flojera.  
  
Los dos llegaron a la aula de adivinación, la profesora Trelawey caminaba delicadamente con varias cajitas en la mano. Lavander y Parvaty platicaban fugazmente mientras que Neville le pasaba la tarea a Joshua. Harry llegando a las mesitas redondas, dejo caer su mochila, se sentó y lo único que le sostenía su cabeza era su mano que recargaba con el soporte de la mesa, dejándolo ver como una la estatua pensante. Ron le provocaba risas su desvelado amigo, uno o mas ocasiones le decía ¡atento el templario! Y Harry se alteraba y se levantaba, esto le provoco mas de dos disgustos a Harry. Todos entregaron su tarea sobre la historia del tarot, la profesora Trelawney como siempre les comento sus predicciones a todos y a Harry le dijo la mas amenazadora como siempre, solo con la leve diferencia que Harry estaba dormido. Al final de la clase, cuando Ron levanto a Harry para salir, el ojeroso chico se dio cuenta que su cabello estaba lleno de bolitas de papel y algunas plumas de lechuzas. A Ron esto le provoco un ataque de risa, pero a Harry no le importo ya que en esa clase pudo dormirse un rato, para el eso fue muy agradable. Cuando Harry estaba guardando su libro miro al frente y se dio cuanta que lo veía aquella chica de Revenclaw, la chica con quien choco en el expreso de Hogwarts, la del rumor que ella es la hija de Cornelius Fudge. Esta ves le pareció que le sonrió, aunque no sabia si fue por las bolitas de papel y las plumas de lechuzas que le pusieron o por otra cosa, Harry también le sonrió aunque no sabia por que.  
  
---Harry que esperas, vamonos-le replico Ron que ya estaba en la salida. ---Ah, si, voy-le contesto Harry que tomo su mochila y se fue con su amigo. ---¿Por que tienes esa sonrisa boba?-le pregunto Ron a Harry viendo que sonreía y no bostezaba como hace rato. ---No, por nada-le contesto Harry sin saber bien la verdadera razón.  
  
Bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar al vestíbulo principal, hasta una de las salidas del castillo para ir a la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.  
  
---Entonces explícame bien lo que paso ayer-dijo Ron cuando dejo de reírse de como dejaron a Harry cuando despertó. ---Mejor te lo digo después de clases cuando este Hermione por que tengo una sospecha de algo que me inquieta-dijo Harry ya mas despierto cuando cruzaron las enormes puertas de madera del castillo. ---Esta bien, ¿pero cual es tu inquietud?-le respondió Ron ---Te lo diré después de clases, aparte necesitamos seguir investigando que es un templario en la biblioteca-dijo Harry-Mira, ahí esta Hocicos.  
  
Un perro enorme color negro estaba muy bien parado en frente de la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid, Harry y Ron se acercaron al falso canino.  
  
---Que tal Hocicos-le saludo Ron ---¿Como estas hocicos?-pregunto Harry alegremente.  
  
El perro los vio directamente con sus amenazadores ojos pero este ladro mansamente en forma de saludo, aunque los estudiantes que estaban cerca se sobresaltaron al oír ladrar al perro negro. En eso llego Zianya, pero cuando vio que el enorme perro estaba con Harry y Ron los saludo de lejos.  
  
---¿No muerde?-pregunto Zinaya con voz cortada. ---No, es un perro muy obediente y amistoso-dijo Harry con animo. Zianya le sonrió a Harry. ---Es verdad, es el perro mas agradable que he conocido-dijo Ron al ver que Zianya le sonreía a Harry. Zianya se acerco al enorme perro y lo acaricio nerviosamente, pero el enorme perro se dejo acariciar, Hocicos parecía disfrutarlo. En eso llegaron los Slytherin en grupo y con un gesto de desprecio hacia los demás. Automáticamente los Griffindor se juntaron, desde la pequeña pelea que se formo el primer día de clases, estaba que ardía mas que nunca su competitividad. Draco, Crabbe y Goyle le dieron una sonrisa malévola a Seamus y Dean cuando cruzaron llegaron a las cercanías de la cabaña de Hagrid.  
  
---Hasta ellos están preocupados-dijo Harry con cierta comprensión. ---¿Preocupados?-pregunto Zianya todavía acariciando al enorme canino negro. Ron lo vio como si tampoco comprendiera. ---No, olvídenlo, hable sin pensar-respondió Harry enseguida, pero sabia muy bien a que se refería, por todo lo que escucho en la sala común de Slytherin estaba seguro que tenia que ver con algo con Lord Voldemort.  
  
En ese preciso momento algo rozo los pequeños arbustos que estaban en los principios del bosque prohibido, solo Hocicos se percato de ello y volteo a ver que era, pero no vio nada sospechoso.  
  
---Muy bien chicos, acérquense, hagan un circulo y siéntense por favor-dijo una voz detrás de Harry.  
  
Los tres chicos voltearon, el profesor Lupin havia llegado.  
  
---¿Como han estado chicos?-pregunto Lupin con una gran sonrisa. ---Todo bien -dijo Ron ---Hasta ahora de una solo pieza-dijo Harry alegre. ---Me parece bien-dijo Lupin haciéndose un lado por que empezó a toser. Esto provoco que muchos estudiantes hicieran un paso hacia atrás, todavía tenían en mente que Lupin era un hombre lobo. En ese momento Hermione llego jadeando, parecía que vino corriendo un largo tramo, pero vino acompañada por Joshua pero el no se veía cansado. Hermione asomo la cabeza entre los estudiantes para buscar a sus amigos, cuando los vio se acerco a ellos.  
  
El profesor Lupin saco una pequeña banquita de a tras de los barriles de agua que se encuentran a un lado de la cabaña, lo puso en medio del circulo que formaron los estudiantes y se sentó. Hocicos se tumbo en la entrada de la cabaña mirando de reojo los arbustos que se movieron hace unos momentos.  
  
---El día de hoy quiero hablarles un poco de las criaturas mágicas extintas y clasificadas-dijo el profesor Lupin en voz alta para que todos los escucharan. ---¿En donde estabas?-pregunto Ron en voz baja a Hermione ---Se me olvido el libro de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas en mi baúl, tuve que ir por el-dijo Hermione todavía tomando aire.  
  
Cuando paso la vista el profesor Lupin en el circulo formado por los jóvenes brujos, se percato que havia una división por los Slytherin y por los Griffindor.  
  
---Esta clase la ocupare para contarles sobre varios de los misterios que sobrellevan la extinción de varias criaturas mágicas, también sobre el papel que tuvo el hombre en la extensión de varias especies-dijo Lupin con voz clara haciendo movimientos con las manos al hablar.  
  
---Es extraño estar en esta clase sin el sentimiento de que una criatura peluda, carnívora y venenosa te este acechando-dijo Ron poniendo una expresión seria pero al mismo tiempo con mucha alegría. ---Si, es extraño, pero la clase de Hagrid no es tan peligrosa-dijo Harry para defender a Hagrid, pero tan solo recordar a los escregutos de cola explosiva sabia que Ron no estaba tan fuera de la realidad. ---Shhhhh..............no me dejan oír-los callo Hermione, con una cara desaprobatoria Ron le dio una cara de que el no estaba haciendo nada. ---Comenzare con una de las mas antiguas y famosas criaturas, "la hidra"- dijo el profesor Lupin con un aire misterioso que logro transmitir a sus alumnos. ---Esta clase va ser muy interesante-dijo Hermione con emoción a Zianya, pero Ron al oírla le dijo un fabuloso: Shhhhhhh.......no me dejas oír. Hermione solo aparento como si no lo hubiera escucharlo. ---Estoy seguro que han oído de esta increíble criatura, por ejemplo en la mitología griega una de las hazañas mas grandes de Hercules fue cuando derroto a una Hidra, aunque los escritos muggles son algo exagerados, las hidras atormentaron a Grecia mucho tiempo, al igual que a Mongolia y Alaska, antes de la caída de Constantinopla y la primera llamada para el Parlamento Mundial de Magia.  
  
---¿Alguien me podría decir cuatas cabezas tiene una hidra?-pregunto el profesor Lupin volteando a ver a todos. Hermione y Zianya levantaron las manos casi sincronizadamente, aunque el profesor Lupin le otorgo la oportunidad a la chica de Slytherin que también levanto la mano. ---Nueve-contesto Parkinson ---Por desgracia no es correcto, el muggle que escribió ese mito no puso el dato correcto, ¿alguien mas?-pregunto el profesor Lupin. ---Tiene 5 y no crecen otra vez después de cortarlas como dice el mito-dijo Hermione pomposamente. ---Correcto Hermione, la verdadera hidra era un pariente cercano de los dragones, tan grande como los dragones blancos de Argentina, que también están extintos, su saliva era corrosiva y en total 31 colmillos de dos hileras, tenia cuatro garras traseras tan filosas que podían destrozar rocas macizas. Por lo regular las cabezas siempre trabajan en equipo aunque cada una tiene voluntad propia. Se cree que era un ser inimaginablemente inteligente-dijo el profesor Lupin con voz hosca-Se cree que vivió desde la edad de los dinosaurios. Hay muy poco escritos sobre estos animales, solo en pocos pergaminos antiguos de Grecia y escritos árabes, hablan de aquella bestia. Todavía no existía el antiguo parlamento de ciencias de criaturas. Pero en esos escasos pergaminos se dice que este feroz animal, cuando aparecía acecinaba a legiones de humanos, muy pocos brujos pudieron hacerles frente, por suerte las hidras vivían en los volcanes y nunca bajaban, solo cuando se avecinaba alguna erupción del volcán en donde moraban. Por eso las hidras son consideradas de mal augurio. También hay datos sobre que en la edad media en España, una bestia gigante destrozo un reino y que un grupo de los mejores brujos de la época lograron derrotarla con conjuros inmensamente poderosos. Se ha comprobado su existencia gracias a los enormes esqueletos que se han encontrado en Alaska y Siberia, se le considera mágico este animal por que sus huesos son indestructibles, solo la erosión de cientos de años puede desaparecerlos. Esto le ha provocado un sin fin de problemas a la Asociación Internacional de Brujos (AIB), por que varios paleontólogos han encontrado sus esqueletos.  
  
El profesor Lupin tomo un poco de aire y cuando se disponía a continuar Neville levanto la mano. ---¿Y como se extinguió?-pregunto Neville con voz tímida. ---Eso es lo mas misterioso, por que nadie sabe la verdadera causa, un día sin previo a viso desaparecieron y jamás se han vuelto haber-dijo el profesor Lupin con voz misteriosa. ---Pues, es una alivio-dijo Neville con satisfacción. ---Pero.....-dijo Lupin con un tono misterioso tocándose la barbilla con su mano frunciendo el entrecejo. ---¿Pero que profesor?-pregunto Jude McBed muy interesada en el tema, al igual que todos los chicos de Slytherin. ---¿Quieren escuchar un rumor que oí en mis viajes a Rusia?-pregunto el profesor Lupin a todos sus estudiantes con una mueca de complicidad. Todos los alumnos, tanto de Slytherin y Griffindor movieron las cabezas diciendo un si. ---Despus de salir de San Petersburgo, me fui a las frías costas de ese país nórdico, transborde un barco muggle que iba de Akelayat a Alaska. Muchos marinos me contaron que no les agradaba la idea de tomar ese curso, ya que dos barcos comerciales en las ultimas tres semanas se avían topado con algo en las aguas, algo gigantesco y que parecía tener 5 cabezas. Yo en realidad no le tome mucha importancia, ya que sabemos que los muggles son muy supersticiosos y se asustan fácilmente. Pero al quinto día, por los fríos mares. Decidi salir de mi camarote para ver el amanecer, aunque sabia que seria en vano ya que siempre estaba nublado. Pero mi sorpresa fue mas grande cuando vi a toda la tripulación reunida y viendo el horizonte. Cuando una de las personas señalo uno de los gigantescos icerbergs a lo lejos, voltee y nunca olvidare lo que vi en ese momento.-dijo el profesor Lupin cuando un ataque de tos lo detuvo en su narración.  
  
Muchos se quedaron muy metidos en aquel relato y nadie pronunciaba ni una palabra, realmente el bosque prohibido le daba el ambiente perfecto a aquella narración.  
  
---¿y que vio profesor?-dijo Ron que lo mataba la curiosidad. ---Pues realmente nunca sabré bien lo que vi, pero al momento de voltear vi a lo lejos una sombra gigante que emergía del turbulento mar, algo que parecía el contorno de un dragón sin alas, pero con cinco cabezas entre la niebla espesa, como dije antes, jamás sabré que vi pero lo que oí, estoy mas que seguro que fue el canto o gruñido de un animal majestuoso, por que fue melodioso pero aterrador, el sonido que gobernó en ese momento-narro Lupin con voz misteriosa pero entendible-Por eso chicos, no se bien lo que haya sido, pero tal vez tuve la suerte de ver la ultima hidra del mundo.  
  
---¡Genial!-dijo Ron con emoción mirando a Harry ---Dudo mucho que dirías lo mismo si te encontraras con una de ellas-le contesto Hermione. ---Hermione, tienes una capacidad impresionante para quitarle la emoción a las cosas-le contesto Ron ácidamente. ---Shhhhh............no me dejan oír a Lupin-dijo Harry oportunamente antes que Hermione le contestara a Ron y comenzaran una de sus eternas discusiones. A Hermione y a Ron solo les quedo sentarse y cruzar los brazos, pero se dieron su clásica mueca de desagrado. ---¿Siempre son así?-pregunto Zinaya con una sonrisita a Harry ---Si-le contestó Harry tomando aire y con algo de malicia amigable. ---Se ve que se llevan muy bien-dijo Zianya mirando a Ron y a Hermione. ---Te dire.....-dijo Ron en voz baja. ---¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto Hermione enfadada. ---Nada, nada, le comentaba a mi compañera Zianya lo agradable que es Pig- dijo Ron con tono cínico. Esto provoco que Harry y Zianya se rieran silenciosamente, mientras que Hermione le lanzaba una mirada fulminante a Ron, este simulaba estar viendo una mariposa que paso. ---¿Entonces no sea extinto?-pregunto Draco con una inesperada amabilidad al profesor Lupin. ---Ya se los dije, realmente no lo se, pero creo que es mejor que se quede como un bonito recuerdo, y si en verdad era una hidra, será mejor dejarla en paz-dijo el profesor Lupin sacando un pañuelo y después se sonó. ---Me hubiera gustado oír el canto de la hidra-dijo Parkinson son aires soñadores. Lupin le dio una amplia sonrisa. Draco, Crabbe, Golyle y Alice McBed , parecían muy nerviosos y empezaron a murmurar algo.  
  
Harry volteo y vio a Hocicos que lo miraba, Harry le sonrió. ---Hocicos me esta vigilando-dijo Harry volviéndose a sus amigos ---Harry, pues no es el único, mira-dijo Ron señalándole con el dedo a una lechuza enorme en el techo de la cabaña de Hagrid. ---Es Aryula, parece que Fairus no me quiere perder de vista ni un momento- dijo Harry mirando al enorme búho. ---¿Se llama Aryula? ¿es tuya?-pregunto Zianya los enormes ojos del buho. Harry se le havia olvidado que Zianya estaba estaba presente. Ron y Hermione le dieron una mirada a Harry, algo que pudo interpretar como: fijate o que dices. ---Eh .... no, no es mía,-dijo Harry sin saber que decir-oí un día que alguien le llamo Aryula. ---Ese búho me da escalofríos, siempre esta parado afuera del ventanal del aula de Runas, me pregunto que raza será, esta demasiado grande.-dijo Zinaya 


End file.
